


Forgiven

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Cocaine, Lemon, M/M, Non Consensual, Portuguese, Romance, Violence, Yaoi, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi e Uruha estão ainda mais apaixonados após um ano de namoro, mas o passado pode voltar e destruir tudo isso. Continuação de 'Forbidden'.Fic dedicada a Samantha Tiger e Yume Vy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Forgiven.

**Título:** Forgiven.

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail:** .br

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Banda:** the GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Classificação:** \+ 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Angust/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente Aoi e Uruha, nem a banda the GazettE me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Aoi e Uruha estão ainda mais apaixonados após um ano de namoro, mas o passado pode voltar e destruir tudo isso para sempre.

**ooOoo**

**FORGIVEN**

**Prólogo.**

\- AHHHH... Kouyou... – Aoi nem tenta ser discreto nesse hotel de paredes finas, dando vazão a todo o êxtase que se apossa de seu corpo ao chegar ao orgasmo.

\- Yuu... Não pára... – Uruha também já se desmanchou nas mãos do moreno, mas deseja ter para sempre o calor gostoso de Aoi dentro dele.

Os dois continuam com os movimentos deliciosos ainda por um bom tempo, mais para sentir um ao outro do que em busca do absoluto prazer, ao qual ambos já chegaram. Pelo tempo que estão juntos aprenderam a curtir e explorar seus corpos, sempre tentando algo novo, sempre aproveitando do sexo muito mais pelo sentimento do que pela luxúria.

Shiroyama passa as mãos pelos cabelos macios de seu amado, beijando-o docemente, enquanto se deixa sair de seu interior devagar, gulosamente aproveitando-se de seus lábios.

\- Acho que essa noite ninguém dormiu nesse lugar... – Sorri, afastando-se ligeiramente da boca macia.

\- Quem manda fazerem paredes tão finas... – Kouyou se irrita com a possibilidade das pessoas estarem ouvindo aquilo que é apenas dos dois.

Aoi nota como isto o deixa mal-humorado, ainda mais que é ainda tão cedo e nem podem voltar a dormir. Estão juntos há quase um ano e esta é uma característica que seu loiro jamais modificou. Deixa-se cair ao lado dele, exausto depois de uma noite de um maravilhoso sexo com a pessoa amada. Quanto a dormir... Pode fazer isso nas intermináveis horas que estarão dentro do ônibus a caminho da próxima cidade.

\- Precisamos levantar... – O moreno diz desanimado, suspirando com seu rosto junto da orelha do loiro. – Daqui a pouco o Kai vem bater na porta.

\- Que droga! – Uruha odeia manhãs, ainda mais que não quer sair dos braços fortes que o abraçam no momento. – Ainda bem que é a última cidade da turnê... Depois... Férias... E você todinho pra mim.

As mãos grandes de Aoi descem ao longo do corpo tentador, passando por seu tórax, pelo abdômen, parando provocante em seus pêlos, causando um estremecimento no loiro.

\- Pára de provocar! – Kouyou reclama sem muita ênfase. – Depois dizem que eu que te atraso.

\- E é mesmo... – Ri sonoramente diante da expressão levemente indignada. – Se você não fosse tão gostoso... Eu teria pulado da cama e dado o fora há muito tempo.

\- Ah é! – Pula sobre ele, sentando-se sobre sua barriga. – Então sou apenas um objeto sexual?

O loiro começa a fazer cócegas em Aoi, sabendo como ele é sensível a isso, fazendo-o reagir e os dois rolando pela cama. Os beijos ardentes são apenas uma conseqüência, logo eles se tocam intimamente, a excitação aumentando mais uma vez. Sentem-se empolgados para mais uma vez, como se a noite inteira não tivesse sido o suficiente, mas são interrompidos pelas batidas na porta.

\- Saímos em meia hora... – Kai soa incomodado, pois odeia ter que fazer isso todas as manhãs.

**ooOoo**

Os membros da banda estão saboreando o café da manhã quando Aoi e Uruha entram no salão, já prontos para viajar mais uma vez. O loiro olha indignado para a tranqüilidade dos demais, comendo devagar.

\- Kai... Você não disse que íamos sair em meia hora? – Se coloca diante do baterista. – Não estou vendo ninguém com pressa...

\- Se não faço assim vocês não saem do quarto. – O líder do GazettE precisa se segurar para não rir. – Sentem e comam...

Ruki se levanta, deixando Uruha passar e sentar-se ao lado dele, de frente para o guitarrista moreno.

\- Vai me dizer que os dois não brincaram o suficiente e queriam mais? – O vocalista carrega sua voz de ironia. – Não consegui dormir com os gritos e gemidos.

Todos sabem o quanto o chibi gosta de provocá-lo, o que sempre consegue com o loiro fechando a expressão, reclamando baixinho.

\- Ah vai, Ruki... – Aoi o alfineta em retribuição. – Você estava era doido pra fazer o mesmo. Por que não escapou pro quarto do Reita?

\- Ei... Estou quietinho no meu canto... – O baixista reclama, mas sorri, pensando que o pequeno bem que podia ter feito isso mesmo. – Me deixa fora dessa provocação.

Kai sorri, evidenciando ainda mais suas covinhas, feliz por ver os amigos interagindo tão bem, apesar de toda a tensão que uma turnê pode causar. Verifica a programação para a última cidade, meio alheio às provocações e risadas dos demais.

\- Está tudo preparado para o encerramento? – Aoi senta na cadeira ao lado dele. – Precisa de ajuda?

\- Não preciso... – O baterista suspira. – Estou realmente cansado.

\- E como estão você e o... – Shiroyama aproximou sua amizade com Kai nos últimos meses e o incentivou a confessar sua paixão secreta.

Mas antes que continuem sua conversa, um rapaz baixo, membro do staff, entra esbaforido.

\- Se vocês terminaram... – Pensa nas muitas malas que teve que carregar. – Podemos partir.

**ooOoo**

\- Uruha... Uruha... – Alguém do staff irrompe pelo camarim a procura do guitarrista, finalmente vendo-o sentado no sofá afinando seu instrumento e bebendo um pequeno copo de saquê.

O loiro levanta a cabeça, sua atenção no homem de bigode que se aproxima dele um tanto apressado, estado normal de todos antes de um live. Olha para ele intrigado com o motivo de procurá-lo, afinal, já está pronto, tendo sido um dos primeiros a sair da maquiagem.

\- Tem um amigo te chamando lá fora. – O sujeito diz sem muitos detalhes, pois sabe que muito trabalho o espera antes do show começar. – Prometeu que serão apenas alguns minutos.

\- Ok... Obrigado. – Responde intrigado, evitando o olhar interrogativo de Aoi, temendo seu ciúme.

Levanta-se, seguindo o homem de bigode, indo pelo corredor e parando de repente, paralisado com a imagem de Kaoru parado na entrada. Seu rosto parece cansado, bem mais magro, olhos fixos no chão.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kouyou sente um sentimento ruim ao revê-lo depois de um ano.

Kaoru levanta os olhos, encarando-o sério, mas abrindo um sorriso tímido. Seus braços estão cruzados diante do peito, claramente nervoso.

\- Sei que mereço esse tratamento, mas... – Aproxima-se um pouco, mas pára ao ver o loiro recuar. – Precisava conversar com você.

\- Não acha que já falou tudo naquela última noite? – A voz de Uruha soa cheia de mágoa.

\- Depois daquilo me internei pra fazer um tratamento... – Uma expressão arrependida surge no rosto bonito, marcado por algumas cicatrizes, provavelmente da surra que levou de Aoi. – Estou passando uns tempos na casa de meus pais... E quando vi que você tocaria aqui...

\- Teve uma recaída? – Há um ressentimento autêntico nele.

Mais uma vez o homem tenta aproximar-se, mas percebe que esses seus movimentos apenas colocam seu ex-namorado mais na defensiva. Então recua, encostando-se à parede com aquele jeito de cachorrinho perdido que antes seduzia tanto o músico.

\- Precisava te pedir perdão... De verdade... – Fala baixo, quase num sussurro. – Mas vou entender se não acreditar.

Uruha então avança na direção dele, fazendo Kaoru estremecer, encarando-o com um olhar intrigado. O loiro fica bem próximo, seus rostos quase se tocando, sem sensualidade, mas em uma atitude de enfrentamento.

\- Eu estou com o Aoi... – Observa cada reação no rosto marcado, provocando-o nitidamente. – E está sendo ótimo. Vi que sempre gostei dele, me aproximei de você apenas por serem parecidos.

Apesar de ser impossível disfarçar como essas palavras o atingem, não há em Kaoru aquela raiva que existia antes, o que deixa Uruha surpreso. Esperava ódio, ainda mais depois da forma como Aoi humilhou o advogado.

\- Meu desejo é que esteja feliz... – Fala sem entusiasmo, mas com calma. – Gostaria realmente de ser, pelo menos, seu amigo.

\- Não sei... – Uruha ainda se mantém desconfiado. – Não depois de tudo que você fez.

O advogado estende a mão na direção dele, tocando seus cabelos e logo depois seus lábios. Toda sua obsessão vem como uma avalanche, aqueles olhos e corpo que o seduziram antes ainda tirando-o do sério.

\- Não! – Uruha empurra a mão que o toca com um tapa, afastando-se dele com pressa. – Você perdeu esse direito no instante em que me bateu.

\- Ok... Eu sei disso... Mas... Mesmo assim... – Tira um envelope pardo do bolso interno do paletó e coloca nas mãos do loiro. – Não quero te ver sendo enganado.

O guitarrista se nega a segurar o envelope, cada vez mais intrigado, de certa forma até assustado com o rumo dessa conversa.

\- O que? Enganado? – Tenta organizar os pensamentos que ficam mais confusos. – Do que você está...

\- Depois do tratamento eu decidi que mesmo que não pudesse ficar com você... – Baixa os olhos tristes, evitando os chocolates. – Não o deixaria sofrer. Então... Você sabe que tenho todos os motivos pra não gostar desse seu... Namorado.

\- O que você fez? – Pega o envelope, amassando-o de leve. – O que tem aqui?

\- Paguei um detetive para segui-lo e... – Essa sua pausa é seguida por um longo suspiro. – Conseguir provas de que... Ele o está traindo.

\- Provas? – Ri ironicamente, odiando ainda mais o homem que já acreditou amar. – Depoimentos de pessoas que dormiram com ele? Provas conseguidas pelo 'rei dos manipuladores'?

\- Você pode não acreditar, mas... – Os olhos de Kaoru se voltam tristes em sua direção. – Eu preferia estar errado.

O estômago de Uruha se contrai de nervoso, a expressão sem emoção de Kaoru apenas o provocando ainda mais. E seus pensamentos parecem doer, não acreditando que ele ainda esteja tentando destruir sua vida.

\- Não pense que vai me enganar. Te conheço muito bem. – Uruha joga o envelope contra o peito do homem a sua frente. – O Aoi jamais me trairia... Ele me...

\- Ama? – Kaoru volta-lhe as costas e começa a andar na direção da porta. – Se você _prefere_ pensar assim... Espero que você não sofra demais.

O loiro fica minutos intermináveis parado no corredor, pensando em todas as coisas que Kaoru seria capaz de fazer para afastá-lo de Yuu, lágrimas lhe vindo aos olhos ao lembrar-se de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles e como apenas a proteção de Aoi impediu que as coisas tivessem chegado a um fim trágico. E como se sentia diminuído ao lado do advogado, que o fazia se sentir um lixo. Na verdade... Como permitia que aquele homem o fizesse se sentir assim, pois a maior culpa era sua, que se deixava agredir por temer perdê-lo. Tudo por nada, pois ninguém deve ter esse poder...

Mas não consegue deixar de olhar para o envelope ainda caído no chão, tentado a ver o que tem em seu interior, ver realmente do que Kaoru seria capaz para separá-los. Mas ao mesmo tempo se culpa, pois com essa curiosidade pode parecer que duvida do amor de Aoi. Mas a semente já está plantada em sua mente e... Um rapaz da produção passa por ele e o cumprimenta, vendo o envelope no chão e o pega.

\- É seu? – Coloca o envelope em sua mão e continua seu caminho apressado para a mesa de som.

\- Kaoru é louco... A que ponto poderia chegar para se vingar? – Pensa em voz alta, rindo nervosamente, mas temendo o seu conteúdo. Assim mesmo o abre com cuidado e tira de dentro algumas fotos.

Os olhos chocolate passam então pelas fotos, em todas Aoi está acompanhado por uma moça morena, bonita, de longos cabelos.

\- N-não... Pode ser... - Seu estômago vai se contraindo ao vê-lo passeando com ela por um shopping, fazendo compras em um supermercado e diversas outras atividades de pessoas muito íntimas. – Você não...

Estão de mãos dadas ou se abraçando, nitidamente felizes juntos. Mas a última imagem o destrói... Aoi a beija ardentemente. Sua mente se incendeia, o demônio do ciúme se apossando dele como um devorador, eliminando qualquer questionamento sobre a verdade nas imagens em suas mãos. Logo as fotos estão espalhadas pelo chão, as mãos do loiro crispadas de raiva.

\- CACHORRO! – Uruha tem vontade de esganar o traidor.

\- Uruha... – O homem de bigode do staff o interpela um tanto assustado. – Dois minutos para começarmos.

\- Como... Como ele pôde? – O loiro se pergunta, trêmulo, corroído pela raiva e o pelo ciúme. - Por quê? Por que Aoi fez isso?

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Finalmente consegui escrever a tão esperada continuação de 'Forbidden'. A idéia ficou na minha cabeça desde o final da primeira, mas o complicado é o tempo. Espero logo colocar mais dessa fic para quem gostar desse prólogo. Pois é, Kaoru está de volta, pronto para a vingança! E ficam algumas perguntas: Aoi realmente traiu Uruha? Quem é a paixão secreta do Kai? Reita está atraído por Ruki?

Cronologicamente essa fic acontece um pouco antes da turnê atual do the GazettE.

Agradeço de coração a minha beta e amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthorne, a quem dedico essa fic, por ter me apoiado sempre, mesmo que tenhamos nos afastado e vc tenha novas amizades. Para mim, vc é sempre e sempre será uma pessoa especial em meu coração, apesar de eu não ficar dizendo isso a todo momento.

Agradeço também a minha amiga Yume Vy, que me deu assessoria técnica pra essa fic, além de todo o apoio e carinho de sempre. Vc sabe que essa fic também é sua.

Fico feliz que muita gente tenha lido 'Forbidden', minha primeira fic do fandom, esperando sinceramente que apreciem esta singela continuação.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

11 de Março de 2009

02:50 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Encontros e Desencontros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FORGIVEN**

**FORGIVEN**

**Cap. 1 – Encontros e Desencontros**

Aoi está concentrado, pensando em algumas mudanças que pretende fazer no arranjo do seu solo. Seus olhos recaem vez ou outra sobre Uruha, embevecido com sua beleza, ainda mais quando está assim, todo preparado para um show. Ele tem um estilo único, uma luminosidade que se erradia, como se fosse outra pessoa, um personagem criado para a performance no live.

Numa dessas vezes vê que alguém do staff conversa com ele, o loiro evitando propositalmente o seu olhar e algo dentro dele desperta... Uma preocupação, uma lembrança de um passado não tão distante quanto gostaria. Observa-o se levantando, seguindo o homem que veio a sua procura. E quase que instintivamente resolve ir atrás dele, deixando a guitarra sobre a poltrona e caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Aoi. – Kai o intercepta antes que saia. – Dá uma olhada nesse arranjo que preparei para o final.

E com a cabeça concentrada na razão para Uruha ter deixado o camarim, o guitarrista observa as mudanças perfeitas feitas pelo baterista para o encerramento do live e dessa turnê. Kai é um músico muito talentoso, mas nunca faz nada musicalmente sem pedir sua opinião.

\- Está perfeito! – Sorri para ele, mas com os olhos discretamente voltados para a porta. – Vai deixar o final mais apoteótico.

\- Foi o que pensei. – Sorri, lembrando que precisa encontrar a corrente que vai usar, mas não sabe onde guardou. – Espera aí... Já volto.

O baterista começa a vasculhar as malas, fazendo o amigo balançar a cabeça, pois Kai consegue ter todos os detalhes de uma apresentação na cabeça, mas sempre perde coisas simples como uma carteira ou uma corrente. Mas logo pensa novamente no loiro e sai apressado do camarim, tentando evitar que mais alguém o detenha.

Anda pelo corredor e então vê aquilo que instintivamente teme... Kaoru está ali, encostado na parede, com Uruha tão próximo dele que seus lábios quase podem se tocar. E essa visão embrulha seu estômago, como se todo esse ano fosse uma mentira, como se apenas a volta do maldito advogado tivesse feito Kouyou se esquecer do que vivem juntos.

"_Não... Não pode ser..."_ – Vai recuando como se o tempo tivesse parado e apenas ele se movesse, impelido por uma força que ameaça esmagá-lo. – _"O que o Kaoru pode ter feito... Ou dito... Para fazer o Uru... Aproximar-se dele?"_

E quando as mãos de Kaoru tocam o cabelo e a boca do seu loiro... Volta-se para não ver o que viria a seguir, pois não suportaria.

"_E se o Uru tiver percebido que cometeu um erro?"_ – Anda, meio sem saber o que fazer, encostado à parede, pois suas pernas fraquejam diante de tal possibilidade. – _"E se o Kou tiver finalmente concluído que aquele sujeito é melhor?"_

Pensa na vida que levaram nestes últimos meses, concretizando seu desejo de ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que ama há tanto tempo. E cada instante juntos sempre foi tão precioso que custava a dormir, temendo que no dia seguinte acordasse e tudo fosse um sonho. Estavam sempre tão unidos, que nem fora preciso contar aos amigos, estava escrito em seus rostos o quanto se amavam.

"_E como agora..." _– O nó em sua garganta cala até seu pensamento.

Aoi entra no camarim ainda pálido, procurando esconder qualquer sinal do que vai dentro de sua mente. Vê Kai ainda procurando a corrente nas malas, Ruki se olhando no espelho para os últimos retoques no visual e Reita tocando uma música qualquer... Mas tudo lhe parece fora de foco, apenas existindo a imagem de Uruha tão próximo do odioso advogado.

"_Não posso julgar o que vi sem falar com ele..." _– Pensa que Kaoru pode ter forçado a situação de alguma forma e gostaria que o loiro conversasse com ele se os papéis estivessem invertidos. – _"E se estiver usando de seu poder de persuasão novamente... Fazendo o Uru mais uma vez entrar no jogo dele?"_

\- Aoi... Tudo bem? – Nem percebeu que Kai se aproximou.

\- Ah... Sim... Um pouco de dor de cabeça... – Disfarça o melhor que pode a revolução em sua mente. – Vou tomar um comprimido.

Senta então na poltrona, a guitarra sobre seu colo mais para manter os demais afastados, pois não deseja falar com ninguém... Apenas com Uruha. Fica apreensivo com a demora dele, temeroso de que Kaoru possa machucá-lo, mas incapaz de voltar lá e...

\- Pessoal... – O rapaz de bigode do staff está de volta esbaforido. – Dois minutos...

Uruha entra logo atrás, com a expressão fechada, olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado. Evita o olhar de Aoi, pegando sua guitarra e saindo depressa, sem trocar uma única palavra com nenhum deles.

\- Puxa... Nunca vi o Uruha tão apressado! – Ruki diz, percebendo muito tarde como com essa saída o loiro evitou completamente seu namorado. – Vai ver ele... Está ansioso pelas férias, não é?

Silêncio e nada mais vêm como resposta, pois já é nítida a reação de Aoi, que está paralisado ainda olhando a porta por onde Kouyou saiu. Seu coração está apertado, percebendo que não há nele aquele sentimento que os une. E neste instante deseja demais conversar, ouvi-lo, saber o que está em sua mente... Temendo ouvir que percebeu que sempre amou Kaoru e que eles dois juntos é um engano.

\- O público nos espera. – Kai se aproxima dele e toca seu ombro. – Vamos?

**ooOoo**

Profissionalmente o show se desenrola como o habitual, com a mesma qualidade de sempre, mas... Para quem conhece profundamente a banda há algo de estranho, certa frieza entre os dois guitarristas que permanecem cada um no seu canto, sem nem sequer se olharem. Há uma barreira entre eles que nem o amor que sentem um pelo outro pode transpor. Os dois trocam um olhar de soslaio entre uma música e outra, deixando claro aos amigos que há algo muito errado.

Aoi permanece concentrado na música para não pensar, a imagem de Kaoru e Uruha tentando forçar a entrada em sua mente. Todas as melodias, todas as letras o fazem pensar nos últimos meses, na intimidade gostosa e cúmplice que os dois dividiram. Todo dia brincavam sobre na casa de quem passariam a noite, fazendo com que pensassem seriamente em dividir um lugar juntos. E acordar pela manhã e vislumbrar o rosto bonito do loiro que ama... Era a suprema inspiração.

O live acontece com a energia de sempre, Ruki encarnando sua faceta para show, onde a dualidade de sua personalidade pode se fazer plenamente presente. Aproxima-se da beirada do palco, ficando muito perto do público, atiçando as fãs ao movimentar o microfone de forma obscena, como se este entrasse e saísse da sua boca. Um sorriso malicioso emoldura seus lábios que se transformam ante a música harmoniosa, para depois se fazer ouvir de forma aguda, sua voz alcançando as notas mais extremas, se deliciando em como isso se torna orgásmico para o público, tocando-se sobre a calça, arrancando gritos histéricos. Como ele adora esse som!

Ainda animado com a apresentação, o vocalista se move na direção de Reita, que sorri para ele, sabendo que chegou sua hora de participar da performance que se tornou parte do show. Olha para o chibi transformado... Uma personagem completamente diversa do garoto tímido que conheceu no início da banda, e que ainda existe quando estão apenas entre amigos. Este é o Ruki, não o Takanori, e essa capacidade camaleônica de se dividir e se transmutar... Sempre o impressiona!

Então de forma ritmada, Ruki dança em torno de Reita, os olhos do pequeno sobre si de uma forma quase sensual, empolgando-o a ficar por trás e simular que se esfrega nele, que rebola atrevido junto ao seu corpo para atiçar o público.

A música muda, o chibi já está cansado, mas a apoteose do show vai se aproximando e energia extra parece fluir por seus músculos, contagiando Kai, que se esmera nos novos arranjos que colocou, quase imperceptíveis para os leigos, mas que fazem toda a diferença para quem realmente entende de música.

É então que o chibi se aproxima de Aoi, que se apresenta da forma de sempre, mas sente que há algo errado com o amigo. Seus olhos parecem vazios de alegria, coisa anormal para alguém que ama tanto o que faz. Nota que vez ou outra os orbes negros se voltam para o loiro do outro lado do palco, tocando muito bem como sempre, mas com uma expressão carregada, quase raivosa. Decide então que é sua hora de fazer algo e reaproximar os dois.

O caos parece se instalar no palco, todos elétricos com o som, as luzes, o delírio do público. Ruki caminha na direção de Uruha, se colocando por trás dele, uma de suas mãos o enlaçando e subindo por seu peito maliciosamente, arrancando um sorrisinho do rosto fechado do guitarrista. Ele vê então a oportunidade de agir, abaixa-se, passando por sob o braço dele e se colocando de frente, inclina a pélvis na direção da guitarra e se move para frente, fazendo o loiro recuar aos poucos... E isso deixa as fãs aos gritos! Cerca-o, vendo que o amigo tenta de certa forma fugir, continuar sua atuação eficiente, mas sem entusiasmo, só que o vocalista não permite. E quando o outro se apercebe, suas costas esbarram em alguém... E é Aoi!

Ruki volta para o centro do palco com habilidade, praticamente os forçando a continuarem daquela forma, lado a lado, as costas de ambos coladas enquanto tocam. É possível sentir o calor, o perfume, os olhos se fechando para se concentrarem na música, mas inevitavelmente relembrando os bons momentos que viveram até pouquíssimo tempo, quando viram o sol nascer abraçados na cama de um hotel.

\- Kouyou... – Aoi sussurra, mas vê que sua tentativa apenas faz o loiro se afastar.

O guitarrista loiro atravessa o palco contrariado, lançando um olhar nervoso na direção de Ruki e evitando voltar a encarar o moreno que o observa do outro lado, quase tocando automaticamente. Chega a notar a tristeza em seus orbes escuros como a noite, mas condena a si mesmo por deixar-se levar pela droga do amor que sente, fato que é impossível negar.

Uruha se sente magoado demais, pois jamais se entregou a alguém como fez com Yuu, acreditando a cada dia que encontrara a pessoa da sua vida... A única que o conhecia de verdade, que se encantava até com suas manias, que sempre tinha uma risada gostosa para suas reclamações matinais. Ele nunca o julgava mal por seus atrasos, nunca o recriminava por beber tanto, apenas pedia que mantivesse o limite entre prazer e alcoolismo. Ou seja... Shiroyama era perfeito e vê-lo naquelas fotos reveste sua decepção de uma raiva mal contida, de uma dor que ameaça corroer-lhe o peito. Não pode acreditar que o tenha enganado, mas... As imagens dizem tudo...

E quando eles encerram o show, a dor instaurada entre os dois se reveste de outra roupagem. Ambos sorriem, agradecendo ao público pela experiência maravilhosa de ter essa interação por cerca de duas horas. Um live é quase um ser vivo, sobrevivendo da energia do público diante do suor e sangue pulsante dos músicos. Mas no instante em que costumam unir as mãos e agradecer ao público, Uruha evita a aproximação de Aoi, deixando rapidamente o palco.

\- UFA! Esse show me esgotou completamente. – Ruki diz ainda pulando, como se custasse a refrear toda a energia que lhe passa pelo corpo.

\- Você estava impossível hoje! – Reita lhe dá um pequeno encontrão com o ombro.

\- Mas elas gostaram... Isso é o que importa! – Ele sorri para o amigo.

Todos caminham animados para o camarim, felizes por terem encerrado mais uma turnê... Com exceção dos dois guitarristas, que andam nos dois extremos do corredor que leva ao recinto destinados a eles, onde se colocam um em cada canto, guardando seus instrumentos em completo silêncio.

Os demais parecem alheios àquela troca de olhares magoados entre os dois, instrumentos e objetos pessoais sendo guardados da melhor forma possível, mas com certa pressa, pois não vêem a hora de saírem dali e relaxarem um pouco. Tudo é intenso demais durante uma apresentação ao vivo e, logo que termina, é como se uma leve depressão se seguisse a um pico de energia.

Kai, como sempre, é o primeiro a terminar, jogando as coisas todas dentro da sua bolsa e deixando para arrumar em casa. Sorri sempre quando faz isso, pois Aoi diz que é devido a tal ato que nunca encontra as coisas que procura. E o pior é que sabe que é verdade.

\- Nossa! É muito bom estar no palco... – Kai diz quando se senta diante do espelho. – Mas é ótimo quando termina a turnê.

Reita, um dos mais organizados, guarda cuidadosamente o seu baixo e pega as coisas meio que espalhadas em torno de sua mochila. Logo tudo está acomodado nela, sem bagunça ou atropelo, mas quando chegar em casa sua mala ficará uns três dias sem desmanchar.

\- Vai ser bom tirar umas férias, nem que seja por alguns dias. – Reita pega o algodão e começa a tirar a maquiagem. – Já sabe pra onde vai, Ruki?

Ruki é a organização em pessoa, guardando cada um de seus badulaques em pequenos saquinhos e acomodando com cuidado na mochila. Sabe que os outros o criticam por sua exagerada organização, mas nem liga pra isso, vangloriando-se de sempre saber onde está tudo que é seu. Está mais preocupado em pensar no que fazer para extravasar a eletricidade que ainda o mantém ligado.

\- Ainda não pensei nisso. – O vocalista tira a camisa suada e se senta ao lado do baixista, também começando a limpar o rosto. – Mas hoje bem que a gente podia ir numa boate e comemorar. Nós vamos viajar somente amanhã mesmo...

Aoi termina de guardar sua guitarra, também se colocando diante do espelho, absorto em encerrar isso logo e ir para o quarto do hotel, onde ele e Uruha finalmente vão conversar. Olha para seu próprio reflexo e nota como esse sentimento que vai dentro de si deixa-o abatido, os olhos tristes observando pelo espelho o loiro que ainda guarda suas coisas no fundo do camarim.

Quando Uruha termina aquilo que se pusera a fazer, decide também tirar a maquiagem e sair logo dali, mas pára ao perceber que o único local vago é ao lado de Yuu. Pensa por longos minutos se deve ou não simplesmente ignorar sua presença e limpar o rosto, mas sabe que não vai conseguir. Chega ao lado de Kai, sentado na extremidade oposta e toca seu ombro.

\- Você pode trocar de lugar comigo? – Pergunta sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

\- Claro... Mas... – Se cala ao perceber que perguntar 'por que' pode causar uma reação negativa, da qual prefere se furtar.

Kai senta ao lado de Aoi, percebendo como este acompanha a movimentação dos dois, e como essa simples troca o afeta enormemente. Deseja dizer algo ao amigo, mas nada lhe vem à mente... Nada que possa ser dito ali, diante de todos.

\- Uru... Que cara feia é essa? – Ruki dispara, fazendo Reita o cutucar por baixo da mesa, mas já tarde demais.

\- Não te interessa! – Nunca o loiro foi tão ríspido, mas sua raiva é genuína.

\- UI! Larga a faca! – Ruki não se deixa abater, fingindo que nem notou a grossura. – Vocês dois também querem sair com a gente?

\- Nós não... – Aoi fala com a certeza de que o melhor para os dois é conversar em particular.

\- Eu vou! – Uruha não espera que o guitarrista moreno diga mais nada, observando como ele paralisa diante de suas palavras. – Estou precisando beber... E muito... Hoje quero encher a cara.

\- Então... – Ruki lança um último olhar para ver se Aoi decidiu acompanhá-los e então percebe como a situação é mais grave do que imagina. – Vem com a gente... Vai ser bom.

Não há mais o que ser dito, pois a guerra fria entre os dois começa a incomodar também seus amigos. Melhor irem de uma vez para a boate e esquecer o que quer que seja na pista de dança.

**ooOoo**

A música toca alta e animada na boate escolhida por Ruki, que se encontra mais cheia do que esperavam para uma cidade relativamente pequena em comparação com outras pelas quais a turnê passou. Isso torna a conversa mais difícil... O que não faz diferença, pois o silêncio que reina entre os cinco amigos é mais do que perturbador.

Uruha começou a beber saquê no instante em que chegaram, pedindo para o garçom deixar a garrafa na segunda vez que o chamou. Aoi o observa calado, mas sua expressão não é das mais felizes, o que piora ainda mais a disposição dos outros, que se entreolham sem saber o que fazer em tal situação.

Ruki desanima, pois sabe como os dois se amam e nada parece resolver o que quer que seja que os esteja atormentando. Se soubesse que ficariam assim ele preferia ter ido para o quarto assistir um pouco de TV antes de dormir.

\- Até que gostei do lugar. – Ruki tenta melhorar o clima naquela mesa. – Quem diria que nosso hotel teria uma boate!

\- Também gostei... Apesar de um pouco cheio. – Kai entende a intenção do amigo, já se sentindo sufocado por essa briga velada entre os guitarristas.

\- Preferia ter ido para o quarto... – Reita, que não gosta de balada, dá um tapinha no braço de Ruki. – Só vim por sua causa.

– Que acham de dançarmos? – O vocalista está decidido a deixar essa mesa e se divertir um pouco.

Não há resposta dos dois namorados, o que Kai já esperava diante da situação, mas Ruki se levanta, dançando antes mesmo de saírem de perto da mesa. Reita não parece muito animado com a idéia, mas logo o vocalista segura sua mão, puxando-o com força.

\- Vamos, Reita! – Ruki continua a dançar. – Deixa de ser chato e vem dançar comigo.

Pode-se dizer que Kai jamais viu Reita se movimentar _tão_ depressa como no instante em que ouviu essas palavras, deixando de ser puxado pelo chibi e passando a puxá-lo com insistência. O líder dos GazettE sorri sutilmente, mas já sabendo que sem querer Ruki despertou o segredo que o outro vem escondendo há algum tempo. Então decide desviar-se, sentando junto ao balcão, deixando ambos os casais se entenderem, enquanto ele mesmo pega o celular e fala com a pessoa que ama.

O baixista caminha devagar pela pista de dança, já esquecido de que estão dançando para deixar Aoi e Uruha sozinhos. Neste momento ele se concentra única e exclusivamente no chibi que o segue, segurando ainda mais firme a mão pequena. Seus dedos a acariciam de leve, sentindo seu calor e um leve estremecimento hesitante nos passos do outro. Ao chegar ao centro da pista decide parar, voltando-se e ficando diante de um Ruki mais do que surpreso, puxando-o para si e segurando-o pela cintura.

\- Estou aceitando seu convite pra dançar... – Diz com os rostos muito próximos, não deixando nem o mínimo espaço entre seus corpos.

E uma música romântica e sensual começa a tocar, todos os casais se aproximando, deixando-se levar pelo ritmo. Os olhos de Ruki percebem isso e treme ao pensar em qual será o próximo passo do amigo, seu coração batendo depressa de expectativa.

\- Eu... Nunca... – Deseja dizer como essa atitude de Reita o surpreende, mas isso simplesmente não sai, perdendo-se quando o loiro o puxa ainda mais para perto, aconchegando o rosto em seu pescoço, uma das mãos ainda em sua cintura, a outra em seus cabelos. – Você...

\- Se deixa levar... – Os lábios do baixista tocam de leve a pele macia, percebendo como isso o arrepia. – Cansei de sempre pensar demais... Hoje eu te quero.

A mão grande sobe por sob a camisa do vocalista e toca sem temor as costas que se contraem levemente. Os dedos também se entrelaçam nos cabelos sedosos, ainda úmidos, sentindo o aroma de seu perfume amadeirado, misturado ao suave odor acre de suor, resultado da vibrante performance dele no show. Ali Ruki é pura energia, aquela que o atiça, que o excita, e agora o tem tímido entre os braços... Ainda mais tímido que ele mesmo é em todos os momentos de sua vida.

\- Ai... Você enlouqueceu? – Ruki pergunta, mas sem qualquer resistência, deixando-se abraçar ainda mais forte, curtindo as mordidinhas em seu ombro.

\- Enlouqueci ouvindo aqueles dois e... – Sua voz não é mais que um sussurro. – Desejando que fosse você gritando... Na minha cama.

Reita pára a dança, observando os olhos arregalados do vocalista, não encontrando nele qualquer receio, apenas surpresa e toma assim seus lábios com tanta força que os faz perder o fôlego. Sua língua brinca com a dele de forma profana, luxúria pura na forma de um beijo apaixonado e sensual. Sua mão desce da cintura e toca-lhe a nádega, descendo por sua coxa e sentindo como isso o perturba, mas sem demonstrar a mínima repulsa.

Eles voltam a dançar, acompanhando cada compasso com o corpo, roçando-os de forma provocante, já chamando a atenção das pessoas em torno, que param para observá-los. E eles continuam, gulosamente se deliciando com as reações de um e de outro, Ruki soltando-se, se deixando levar como faz no palco, jogando a cabeça para trás e abrindo caminho para a boca faminta devorar-lhe a pele com seus beijos e mordidas.

\- Quer... Ir para o meu quarto? – Ruki dispara sem nem sequer pensar, os olhos fechados a espera da resposta.

\- Pensei que jamais me diria isso... – Reita diz entre um suspiro de desejo já incontido.

Os dois saem apressados, tão excitados que nem pensam em avisar os amigos, voltando ansiosos para o quarto, a plaquinha de 'não perturbe' balançando na maçaneta da porta, deixando claro que os dois estão ocupados demais para atender quem quer que os procure.

Aoi os vê saindo, mas seus olhos estão fixos no loiro, a garrafa de saquê já terminando, os copos se sucedendo com uma rapidez espantosa. Por mais que sinta mágoa por tê-lo visto com Kaoru, não pode deixar de se preocupar com seu estado de embriaguez evidente e quando Uruha pede mais uma garrafa ao garçom, não pode continuar calado.

\- Não acha que já bebeu demais? – Shiroyama segura a mão dele ao pegar o copo. – Você prometeu diminuir...

\- Eu não te devo nada! – Fala nervoso, puxando o braço para soltar sua mão. – Bebo quanto quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

\- Se é assim... – O moreno se levanta. – Vou te deixar bebendo sozinho... BAKA!

Caminha furioso até o balcão, evitando sentar-se junto de Kai, pois não quer conversar. Tenta confiar em Uruha, pensar que todo esse ressentimento em seus olhos não tem nada a ver com Kaoru, mas é quase impossível. E aquele medo que sempre sentiu de que o loiro um dia percebesse o erro que cometeu, o ataca mais uma vez, transformando-se numa amargura que praticamente o impede de respirar. Olha para trás, vendo como os olhos do namorado estão presos a ele, acompanhados de copos e copos de saquê. Balança a cabeça, observando a sua própria bebida, a cerveja já ficando sem gelo e sendo ignorada.

O guitarrista loiro sente-se oprimido, querendo acreditar naquela voz de seu amor que lhe diz que Yuu seria incapaz de traí-lo, mas aquelas fotos continuam a assombrá-lo. O álcool o entorpece, ajudando a esquecê-las, mas incapaz de acalmar seu espírito, o ciúme corroendo sua mente como um monstro. Observa o moreno delicioso sentado no balcão, desejando estar com ele na cama, tanto quanto gostaria de bater nele por ter tido a coragem de enganá-lo.

\- Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – Uma garota bonita fala com Aoi, tirando-o de seus pensamentos obscuros.

\- Tudo bem... – Ele nem sequer nota sua aparência, encarando mais uma vez seu copo suado.

Mas os olhos chocolate notam muito bem a moça ao lado dele, reconhecendo a mulher das fotos, percebendo como a coisa é pior do que esperava, sua rival provavelmente tendo os seguido durante a turnê ou vindo se encontrar com seu amante no final. E esses pensamentos são como veneno correndo por sua corrente sanguínea, seu rosto rapidamente ficando corado de ódio. Levanta-se e avança, cambaleante, seus orbes injetados vendo apenas a garota de cabelos compridos sentada confortavelmente ao lado de Yuu... E na sua frente!

\- Sua... Vadia... Eu devia quebrar sua cara... – Sua voz sai baixa, arrastada, mas perfeitamente audível para seu namorado e para a garota ao lado dele.

\- Kouyou... O que você... – Aoi diz surpreso.

\- Eu quero acabar com essa maldita! – Uruha nunca pareceu tão raivoso. – Minha vontade é arrancar fio por fio dessa cabeça... Quebrar esses dentes todos...

\- Qual o seu problema, loirinha? – A moça se aproxima dele e o empurra.

\- Cala a boca! – Essa atitude provoca ainda mais sua raiva, levando-o a avançar contra ela, chegando perto demais, a ponto de ser contido por Aoi que o segura por trás. – Cala a boca! Antes que eu esqueça que você é mulher e te faça engolir a língua!

O loiro está ensandecido, o rosto irônico da garota o inflamando ainda mais, avançando o peito pra frente, tentando livrar-se dos braços que o seguram, assustando Aoi com a violência.

\- Você enlouqueceu...? – O moreno passa os braços em torno de seu tórax, afastando-o da garota com dificuldade.

\- Me solta! Só quero tirar uns pedaços dessa baranga...! BAKA! –Takashima consegue se soltar, voltando-se para o moreno. – Você só quer salvar a sua...

Cala-se de repente, percebendo que a culpa é de quem trai alguém que o ama, perdendo o interesse de destruir a 'ladra de namorado'. Encara Aoi com raiva genuína, sentindo-se mal, um enjôo se apossando imediatamente de seu corpo.

\- EU TE ODEIO! – Grita a plenos pulmões, inflamado pelo teor alcoólico em seu organismo.

Todos se voltam para ele, a atenção da boate inteira sobre o loiro bonito, nitidamente embriagado, aproximando-se do moreno próximo do balcão e o empurrando, quase o fazendo cair. É para Yuu e apenas para ele todo o seu ressentimento.

E ele sai dali desvairado, nem sabe como chega ao quarto, com as lágrimas cegando sua vista e o álcool turvando-lhe a consciência. Abre a porta, sem saber se o enjôo vai fazê-lo vomitar ou se representa toda a mágoa que ainda o sufoca. Senta na cama para não cair, a vertigem amainando conforme respira fundo e procura se acalmar, as imagens das fotografias se confundindo com as da boate, tudo rodando dentro de sua cabeça. Sente-se arrasado, com raiva e medo.

O moreno chega de mansinho, sem que o outro perceba, entrando um pouco depois e fechando a porta, se aproximando vacilante, sem saber como abordá-lo, receoso de que o loiro vá deixá-lo, certo de que cometeu um erro ao escolhê-lo.

\- Kouyou... – A voz de Yuu assusta Uruha, voltando-se para ele, o notando próximo de si, se sentando ao seu lado na cama. – Precisamos conversar.

\- Não tenho nada pra falar com você... – Diz baixo e hesitante, sem encará-lo.

Aoi estende a mão, tocando nos cabelos loiros, Uruha quase se esquivando de seu toque... Agarra-o pelo braço, puxando-o para si, envolvendo-o entre os seus, aconchegando-o de forma protetora em seu peito, sentindo as lágrimas quentes molhando sua camisa. Sua mão direita acaricia-lhe as costas por sobre o tecido fino, enquanto enlaça-lhe a cintura, trazendo-o carinhosamente mais para perto. Dói-lhe vê-lo sofrer dessa forma, não importando nesse instante qual a razão, apenas que não suporta ver seu amor assim.

Sua boca busca então a dele em um impulso, seus lábios quentes encontrando certa resistência que logo vai cedendo e se entregando à delícia deste instante, perdido na atração quase insana que os une de corpo e alma. Uruha esquece momentaneamente tudo que o aflige, recordando apenas do quanto ama o homem que o acaricia. Brinca com a língua que o invade, mordiscando o lábio carnudo cada vez que ela o abandona, como se pedisse mais.

Essa intimidade que tanto apreciam vai se intensificando, as mãos de Aoi passando por baixo da camisa, tocando a pele que se arrepia, os dedos descendo devagar até adentrarem o cós da calça, brincando com a insinuação de tirá-la. Sua boca abandona o beijo para descer pelo pescoço, deliciando-se no ombro à mostra, a blusa se abrindo para dar passagem a seu ataque.

Uruha se deixa levar pela sensação gostosa, arranhando as costas de Aoi com ardor, arrancando pequenos gemidos, sentindo-se selvagem como nunca, querendo tomá-lo todo para si, forçá-lo a ser somente seu...

"_Espera aí! O que eu estou fazendo?"_ – O loiro pára ao se dar conta da contradição entre sua mentee seu corpo, as imagens da traição voltando como uma avalanche. – _"Ele me enganou e eu... Não consigo resistir à tentação?"_

O empurra com força, levantando de um pulo, tentando controlar o choro, não querendo que Aoi o veja assim fragilizado. E ao sentir o toque das mãos fortes em seu braço, o repele com veemência, desejando desaparecer dali e nunca mais voltar.

\- Por que... Você me traiu? – Diz quase em um sussurro, a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados temendo que o outro perceba a revolução que cresce dentro de si.

\- O QUE? – Aoi paralisa com estas palavras. – Eu nunca...

Takashima se revolta com esse tom tão inocente e injustiçado do namorado, abrindo os olhos chocolate repletos de mágoa, encarando um Yuu incrédulo e triste.

\- Eu vi! Estava tudo naquelas fotos... – E antes que ele possa se defender dispara com raiva. – E depois ela me aparece aqui... Na mesma boate em que você está? Não sou nenhum idiota!

Shiroyama tenta mais uma vez se aproximar, encará-lo para que veja em seus olhos a sinceridade. Jamais o trairia... Como se precisasse fazer isso se está com a pessoa com quem sempre sonhou! E ele fica ali falando de fotos, da moça com quem discutiu na boate... Fala dessas coisas como se ele realmente soubesse do que se trata.

\- Eu não te traí! – Tenta manter um tom calmo, pois teme o efeito de suas palavras no estado de ânimo que tudo isso desperta. – Jamais trairia a pessoa que amo!

\- MENTIROSO! – Uruha não consegue pensar com lógica, nem sequer cogita a inocência dele, apenas se deixa tomar pelo ciúme incontrolável, pelo medo de ter sido enganado por alguém tão importante, mais uma vez tendo sua confiança traída. – Eu vi nitidamente naquelas fotos... Você estava com _ela_... Você beijava _ela_... E depois tinha coragem de ir ao meu apartamento e se divertir com minha inocência.

"_Traição... Fotos... KAORU...?" _\- O pensamento passa pela mente do moreno como um relâmpago. – Foi aquele crápula que te trouxe essas malditas fotos, não é?

\- Não importa como eu consegui! – O loiro se sente incomodado por perceber que Aoi sabe da visita de Kaoru. – Você estava nas fotos... Com aquela fulana... E hoje mesmo eu a vejo ao vivo e a cores ao seu lado na boate.

\- Falou tudo... Ela estava do meu lado... Não comigo! – Uma revolta começa a se apossar dele, fazendo com que o tom de sua voz aumente, perdendo a calma e a paciência que procurou manter até agora. – O problema maior é você acreditar mais naquele miserável do que em mim.

Kouyou pensa nisso, mas as imagens são mais fortes do que as palavras, lembrando nitidamente do rosto satisfeito e feliz de Aoi ao lado daquela perua cabeluda. Precisa mostrar as fotos, esfregar naquela face linda as provas de como o respeita menos do que Kaoru, mas...

"_Em qual das minhas bolsas eu enfiei aquelas amaldiçoadas?"_ – Pensa em procurar, mas não pode dispersar da razão primária desse momento. – Não acredito mais nele... Apenas no que vi. E você... O que sentiu me enganando desse jeito?

\- Não vou mais tentar te convencer do contrário. – Um profundo desânimo se abate sobre ele. – Sou inocente... Mesmo que você não acredite.

Volta-se, caminhando resoluto na direção da porta, mas então pára. Sua mente começa a formar um quadro terrível... Um em que custa acreditar, mas que cada vez mais toma corpo em sua cabeça cheia de tristeza. Vira-se e o encara mais uma vez, mas agora com um ar acusador, não mais com o tom injustiçado de antes.

\- Isso é uma desculpa, não é? – Fala com desprezo. – Vocês inventaram juntos ou foi idéia dele?

\- Do que está falando? – Dessa vez o loiro percebe que precisa ficar na defensiva.

\- Você criou essa desculpa pra se livrar de mim. – Agora há raiva em sua voz. – Decidiu que prefere a ele, mas... Precisava me queimar pra ficar menos feio admitir que gosta de apanhar.

\- Seu... – Uruha agarra um pequeno vaso da decoração e o joga contra o moreno, acertando a parede quando este desvia. – Sai daqui! Não quero mais falar com você... Nossa relação é apenas profissional!

Yuu deixa o quarto ainda nervoso, tenta desfazer o bolo que se forma em sua garganta, magoado demais, sem saber mais o que pensar... Nem sabe o que é o certo ou o errado. Sabe apenas que acabou... Tudo que sonhou... Tudo que viveu... Tudo se desfez em poucos minutos, numa discussão em que ambos se magoaram... E um amor que parecia tão profundo desfeito com palavras tão duras, como se fossem dois estranhos que não confiavam um no outro.

E quando a porta se fecha, Kouyou Takashima se deixa cair no chão, não conseguindo segurar mais a tristeza imensa que o abate, misturada à mágoa, fazendo eclodir um choro convulsivo... Um lamento doloroso por ter perdido o amor com que sempre sonhou, por ver toda a felicidade sair por aquela porta junto da pessoa que completava seus dias, que inspirava cada instante de sua existência. E agora... Resta apenas o vazio, profundo e infinito, engolindo-o de forma voraz e o jogando de volta do sonho para a dura realidade.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Como muita gente esperava, o barraco entre Aoi e Uruha acabou acontecendo mesmo. Mas... E agora? Os dois realmente vão se separar? Kaoru vai vencer dessa vez? E... O que foi aquilo entre Reita e Ruki? Será que vai rolar algo entre eles mesmo? Kaline... Permanece o segredo do Kai.

A pedidos da minha amiga Kaline, também conhecida como Lady Bogard, Kai terá sim uma participação maior do que em 'Forbidden'. Ela implorou para dar o crédito merecido a ela... Vc sabe que te amo. Afinal, o Schul x Yohji de 'Voyeur' será em sua homenagem... Chega de spoiler de outra fic!

Agradeço mais uma vez a minha amiga e beta Samantha Tiger Blackthorne por ter lido, discutido e betado essa fic. Pedido insistente dela e que está saindo. Também agradeço a minhas amigas Yume Vy, Eri-chan e Annek-chan por terem lido e me ajudado a ser fiel aos GazettEs.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

20 de Março de 2009

02:57 PM

**Lady Anubis**


	3. Meu Brinquedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FORGIVEN**

**FORGIVEN**

**Cap. 2 – Meu Brinquedo**

Ruki se encontra ofegante, enquanto caminha pelos corredores, sendo arrastado por Reita... E toda aquela eletricidade que transpassa seu corpo não o deixa recuar, pelo contrário... Apenas se deixa levar mais e mais. No fundo, tudo que iniciou quando o amigo segurou sua mão e o puxou para a pista de dança, agora parece parte de algo fora de foco, uma realidade alternativa que ele não esperava chegar a esse ponto, mas agora não consegue dizer que não deseja o que vai acontecer em seguida.

O baixista abre a porta com um empurrão nervoso, porque ela simplesmente não abre como deveria, apenas com o cartão sendo passado pela fechadura de segurança. Afinal, essas coisas sempre encrencam nessas horas. Segura firme a mão de Ruki, tão excitado que mal consegue pensar direito, suado e levemente trêmulo, como se esta fosse sua primeira vez... O que não é o caso.

O chibi ri por ver que o outro não consegue abrir a porta direito, passando a língua nos lábios, percebendo como Reita também está nervoso, mesmo que saiba das aventuras do amigo. Mesmo ele sendo altamente discreto... Sabe porque o conhece, ficando sempre mais misterioso e esquivo conforme esteja saindo com alguém, mas jamais teve a coragem de conversar com o mesmo sobre isso, temendo algo que nunca entendeu em si mesmo.

Akira puxa o chibi para dentro, envolvendo-o delicadamente pela cintura, trancando a porta, não sem antes pendurar o aviso de 'não perturbe' na maçaneta. Caminha até que o encosta na parede, aproximando seu corpo do dele, prensando-o de forma que não escape, colocando o pequeno entre seus braços e quadril.

Um frio se apossa do estômago de Takanori ao se ver dentro do quarto escuro, suspirando de surpresa ao ser enlaçado pela cintura, ouvindo o click da porta se fechando e então nota que está contra a parede, o corpo deliciosamente maior colado ao seu, imprensando-o de um jeito absurdamente excitante e quando pensa em falar algo... Sente aquela boca tomando a sua em um beijo voraz e faminto.

\- Huummm... – Ruki não consegue evitar o gemido ao ter aquela língua brincando com a sua de modo instigante, percorrendo seu interior, atiçando todos os seus hormônios de um jeito enlouquecedor...

Aquele é o MELHOR beijo que Ruki já deu em sua vida, ficando com as pernas bambas. Jamais esse toque de lábios lhe pareceu tão excitante, nunca os terminais nervosos de seu corpo inteiro foram despertados como nesse instante.

\- Você... Não sabe... Como eu desejava fazer isso! – Reita diz ofegante.

\- Ahmm... – O pequeno mais uma vez geme, totalmente ofegante e amolecido nos braços dele, as pernas parecendo gelatina, o baixo-ventre formigando.

_"Oh! Como ele pode me excitar tanto só com um beijo?"_ – O vocalista não consegue evitar o pensamento. E ele namorou muitas garotas... As vantagens de ser um músico, mesmo que sua timidez natural sempre acabasse com esses relacionamentos rapidamente, pois elas queriam estar com o Ruki, não com o Takanori.

_"Tão lindo!"_ – O baixista pensa, fascinado.

\- Hummm... Rei-chan... – Ruki morde o lábio inferior, puxando o baixista para si de novo, beijando-o, só que de maneira mais calma... E altamente erótica, mordiscando e chupando a boca dele, deslizando as unhas por sobre a blusa, apertando o corpo maior contra o seu.

Os orbes escuros de Akira observam o pequeno derretendo-se em seus braços, a boca sedutoramente tímida correspondendo plenamente aos seus avanços, os olhos fechados como se desejasse aproveitar cada instante como se fosse um sonho. Deseja-o há tanto tempo que nem sabe dizer quanto, talvez desde que se conheceram e isso é muito mesmo. Nem sequer consegue se lembrar da época em que ainda não o conhecia.

Quando Aoi e Uruha resolveram namorar, algo dentro dele lhe dizia que fizesse a mesma coisa, que pelo menos se declarasse para Ruki, ainda que a resposta fosse negativa. Mas como sempre pensou demais e o momento passou, como tantos outros que surgiram, ficando sempre na profunda solidão que construiu para si mesmo. Houve alguns homens na sua vida, todos esquecíveis, apesar dele ter desejado que não fosse assim, porém com o destino se encarregando de afastá-los de qualquer forma. E no fim, sempre era Ruki que estava ali, ao seu lado, a dualidade personificada no chibi que agora o acolhe junto ao seu corpo, que recebe sua língua atrevida, que se esfrega quase inconsciente contra si...

\- Uhmmm... Taka... – Pensa em tanta coisa a ser dita, mas nada consegue dizer.

Quando seus lábios se separam mais uma vez, Ruki se encontra realmente ofegante, corado de excitação, os lábios inchados e vermelhos, os olhos escurecidos por detrás da lente azul que usa, puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, ouvindo aquela voz grave e rouca que apenas envia arrepios mais intensos para seu baixo-ventre.

\- Aki, eu... Humm... Eu não sei se... Devíamos nos beijar desta forma e... – Lambe os lábios, ainda desnorteado, tentando recuperar o fôlego e organizar seus pensamentos que parecem se dissolver como fumaça ao vento. – Como... Como você consegue... Ahm... Me deixar assim?

Esse jeito dele de dizer 'não', resistindo a tudo que o beijo desperta, mas com a expressão dominada pela sensação de prazer, e o 'sim' estampado em seu rosto... O conquista por completo. Se Reita tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que vão fazer agora, essa se dissipa como névoa, se afastando dele devagar, observando como Ruki tenta retê-lo, os olhos se descerrando e o encarando interrogativamente.

\- O que você quer, Ruki? – Pergunta provocativo, um leve sorriso cínico em seus lábios avermelhados pelo delicioso beijo.

\- E-Eu? – O chibi indaga, assustado, sentindo o frio na barriga aumentar e seu coração disparar, não sabendo o que falar.

Ruki vê o sorriso de Reita se alargar e seus olhos descem para aquela boca tão tentadora, mordendo o lábio inferior ao vê-la tão convidativa.

\- Eu quero... Bem... É... – O chibi tenta falar alguma coisa, mas sua mente não raciocina... Não enquanto olha para aquela boca e imagina qual seria a sensação de tê-la deslizando pela sua pele, seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando e... Seu rosto começa a queimar e Ruki se sente completamente envergonhado, desviando o olhar, abaixando a cabeça. – Eu acho melhor, eu... Hã...

\- O quê? – Reita olha malicioso para o nervosismo que o domina. – Não vou te deixar fugir.

Aquela sentença faz Ruki estremecer da cabeça aos pés, algo dentro dele se agitando com a mera noção de que Reita não o deixará escapar de suas mãos... Que o prenderá ali e fará o que quiser com seu corpo. E aquilo apenas o excita mais! Oh Céus... O que está acontecendo com ele?

Akira se afasta dele, desabotoando a própria camisa devagar, percebendo sua reação a cada botão que abre, sorrindo mais ao vê-lo engolir em seco, o suor descendo por seu rosto.

\- Ahhh... Espera! Você... Você não pode... – Anda para o lado, se virando e o fitando, ficando de costas para a cama, fascinado com o pedaço de pele que se desnuda a sua frente e abre a boca, mas novamente as palavras não saem.

Com um ar malicioso Reita sabe que o tem em suas mãos, mas não pretende ser apressado... Precisa brincar com ele, fazê-lo sentir-se seduzido. Seus dedos percorrem devagar os botões, terminando de forçá-los para fora, expondo toda a sua pele. Respira fundo, a fim de disfarçar seu próprio nervosismo, procurando passar um ar de completa segurança em seus atos.

A respiração do chibi vai se acelerando à medida que observa o corpo perfeito se mostrando, os músculos delineados, os braços fortes...

_"Oh! Ele é lindo demais!" _– Inconscientemente lambe os lábios, desejoso do mais velho, sentindo pontadas gostosas em seu baixo-ventre, encantado e deliciado com aquela aura sexy que vem dele.

Reita finalmente termina sua tarefa, deixando o tecido fino escorregar por seus ombros e braços, caindo a seus pés, enquanto o encara mais uma vez. Na sua atitude há provocação e desafio, como se seu corpo fosse a isca para aprisioná-lo em definitivo nesse quarto.

\- Ah, Reita, você é tão... Hum... – Geme baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior, sua expressão se tornando um pecado de tão sexy... Mostrando bem o desejo que sente.

\- Eu sei que você me quer... – O mais velho fala avançando em sua direção, vendo satisfeito como isso o faz recuar. – ... Como eu te quero.

Cada passo de Reita é nervoso, inseguro, mas ainda assim avança, desejando que o amigo não se assuste e todo esse sonho se desvaneça como poeira no vento. Mas o faz com firmeza, excitado com a possibilidade de tê-lo ali, desmanchando-se de paixão.

Ruki pensa em abrir a boca pra reclamar ante as palavras dele, mas ao ver o passo do mesmo em sua direção estremece, caminhando para trás, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais forte, até suas pernas tocarem a cama e cair sentado, sua respiração se descompassando.

\- Re-Reita... – Sua voz sai mais rouca e falha que o normal, a respiração rápida saindo por entre os lábios avermelhados... E ele apenas segura na colcha, de pura e simples expectativa.

Vendo-o cair sobre o colchão Reita respira fundo, pois esse é o instante de decidir o que virá a seguir. Curva-se devagar sobre ele, as mãos de cada lado de seu corpo, notando-o ofegante demais, entreabrindo a boca com sua aproximação. Toca de leve os lábios ainda hesitantes, mas que logo se tornam mais receptivos, como se desejassem por mais, gemendo baixinho ao ter sua língua atrevida invadindo-o. Uma de suas mãos toca o rosto pequeno, os dedos se entrelaçando em seus cabelos, acompanhando a curva de sua orelha e descendo pelo pescoço, notando como o toque de seus dígitos sobre a pele do outro, mesmo que tão suave, o arrepia completamente. E sentir o quanto Ruki se mostra mais ansioso dentro do beijo após isso é inevitável.

\- Uhhmmmmm... – Ruki geme, suas mãos agarrando os ombros dele, os dedos entrelaçados aos fios loiros da nuca do baixista, até que o ar falta em seus pulmões e se separam.

Akira desce pela camisa entreaberta, acompanhando o tecido fino, mas tocando de propósito a pele arrepiada e decide então abri-la, revelar o corpo que tanto deseja, mas quer continuar com a provocação. Brinca que conta cada botão, abrindo-os bem devagar, cada vez mais próximo do seu verdadeiro objetivo.

\- Hehe... Quantos botões eu contei mesmo? – Um risinho maroto se esboça em seu rosto. – Perdi a conta... Devo começar a contar de novo?

\- O... O que? – A mente entorpecida do vocalista não o ajuda a compreender o que ele quer dizer... Seus olhos mais uma vez se fixam naquela boca e...

\- Esquece, chibi! – Reita diz, passando a língua nos lábios.

_"Oh!_ _É tão bom beijá-lo!"_ – Takanori pensa ainda em transe, focando-se apenas naquela boca e em tê-la novamente unida a sua.

_"Ele é gostoso demais!"_ – O baixista pensa ao terminar de abrir a blusa do vocalista.

\- Humm... Rei-chan... – Ruki sussurra, simplesmente o puxando, tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo, nem sequer notando onde as mãos dele estão ou o que ele queria dizer com as palavras ditas anteriormente.

Sentir o chibi tomando a iniciativa provoca Reita, excita cada neurônio de seu cérebro, cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiando... Deita-se cada vez mais sobre ele, uma das mãos se colocando sob a nuca de Ruki, enquanto a outra desce e se põe sobre a calça dele, sentindo comoela contém o membro que já se retesava.

\- Uhhmmmmmm... – Ruki geme dentro do beijo, arqueando ao sentir a mão dele sobre seu membro, massageando de leve, deixando-o ainda mais duro dentro daquela calça que já fica insuportavelmente apertada, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo com o prazer que a carícia lhe proporciona.

\- Humm... Como você está rijo, Taka-chan! – Diz entre beijos, querendo instigá-lo a demonstrar o que realmente quer. – Será que é por minha causa?

Akira quer despertar aquela dualidade... Estar tanto com o tímido Taka que conhece há tanto tempo quanto com o atrevido Ruki, que surge no palco, diante dos holofotes. Quer ter os dois em sua cama, quer que ambos o enlouqueçam até o ponto que ninguém mais conseguiu.

\- Ahm... Nã-Não fala assim, eu... – Takanori cora violentamente, sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo, sentindo mais daquela pressão gostosa e... – Aahhhmm... H-Haaaiiiiii...

Quando aquela resposta abandona seus lábios Ruki se desnorteia, porém ainda sente aquela massagem delirante e... Oh, por Kami! Está morrendo de tesão! Como Reita pode fazer aquilo com ele? Deixá-lo a ponto de explodir com apenas alguns toques? Tal fato chega a ser quase... Quase revoltante.

\- Ruki... O que você quer? – As palavras escorrem por seus lábios como mel, a voz rouca e lenta, os lábios ainda roçando a boca linda. – Quer que eu... Te alivie?

\- Uhhmmmmm... Eu quero... – Takanori sussurra, mordendo o lábio inferior, sua mão segurando os fios loiros com força. – Aahmmm... Haaaiii... Me toca... Não pare, Rei-chan...

Aquelas palavras são como um fogo que se alastra pelo corpo do baixista, ativando cada reação possível e até aquelas que nem imagina, tomando aquela boca pecaminosa com mais ardor, enquanto seus dedos habilidosos abrem o botão da calça de Ruki, invadindo-a sorrateiramente, tocando-o sobre a cueca, sentindo como se excita ainda mais. Satisfeito, massageia devagar sobre o tecido de algodão, o percorrendo por inteiro.

Ruki corresponde com paixão, suas mãos afoitas deslizando pelas costas dele, puxando-o para mais perto, se perdendo no prazer que é tê-lo junto a si daquela forma, nem sequer notando que ele abre o botão da sua calça e desce o zíper... Só realmente se dando conta do que acontece quando os dedos impudicos tocam seu baixo-ventre, massageando-o... Apertando-o daquele jeito delicioso...

\- Aaahmmmm... – Ruki geme alto, arqueando e caindo na cama, se contorcendo de prazer com aquela massagem sensual, sentindo-se ainda mais rijo do que estava, se é possível, o ar faltando em seus pulmões.

Uma onda de prazer indescritível percorre o corpo de Ruki, alastrando-se por todo ele, despertando completamente para a verdade de suas sensações, para os choques que o fazem movimentar-se de forma espasmódica. Jamais um toque assim foi capaz de trazer um incêndio ao seu físico, jamais tais sentimentos puderam perturbar sua alma.

\- É bom não é? – O baixista pergunta, sedutor.

\- Aahmmm... Re-Rei-chan... Huummmm... – Ele geme, puxando-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o cair sobre seu corpo, gemendo deliciado no ouvido dele, uma pequena parte de sua mente o alertando sobre o que aconteceria ali e... – Aahmm... Espera, eu... Hummm... Aahh.. Aki... Kimochiiiiii...

\- Hummm... Ruki... – Reita geme, lambendo os lábios, deliciado com os gemidos lânguidos do menor.

O prazer entorpece sua mente, o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu o seduz, aquela mão ainda dentro da sua calça oblitera qualquer nascer de pensamento... E Ruki não quer mais pensar em nada. Mordendo o lábio inferior, o chibi ondula o quadril contra a mão dele, arranhando-lhe as costas, passando-lhe a língua no lóbulo da orelha, gemendo baixinho.

\- Aahhmm... Gostoso! Tão gostoso... Faz mais... – Sua voz rouca é depositada ao pé do ouvido dele, sensual, instigante, altamente morosa. – Huuummmm... Me morde... Me lambe... Me devora todinho... Eu quero!

Cada movimento ou reação daquele corpo que se remexe sob o seu, aquelas palavras... Todo aquele conjunto faz Reita perder razão! Já não é o seu amigo de anos que está ali, mas o homem que sempre desejou sem nada dizer. Toma seu corpo com a delicadeza com que toca seu baixo, dedilhando a cueca opressora de Ruki, descendo-a de leve e abrindo-lhe a calça, até ter o membro teso totalmente liberto. E apesar do beijo que ainda os liga, seus olhos recaem sobre seu objeto de desejo.

Ruki sente um arrepio descer por sua coluna quando os dedos de Akira o tocam de forma suave, libertando sua ereção, fazendo-o gemer dentro do beijo, até que seus lábios são abandonados. O pequeno tenta controlar a respiração, olhando-o perdido, vendo que os orbes escuros descem, mirando sua ereção e morde o lábio inferior, sentindo um frio na barriga.

\- Você quer isso mesmo? – Seus lábios se afastam de leve, os olhos se encontrando, Reita ainda nervoso. – Eu... Quero... Muito...

\- Eu... Q-Quero... – Ruki sussurra ainda balançado, porém está tão excitado que não consegue se impedir de querer mais... De desejar outros toques. Quer sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, os lábios deslizando por sua pele, os dentes deixando marcas por cada pedaço.

\- Ruki... – O vocalista ouve o sussurro de Reita e seu corpo apenas clama por ser tomado e seduzido, conduzido ao sexo diante de sua inexperiência, mas que é irrelevante perante a luxúria que o assola.

\- Me faz derreter em suas mãos... – O pequeno pede, corado, segurando o rosto de Reita, beijando-o sofregamente.

\- Ah... – Por mais que pense em falar algo para fazê-lo sentir tudo que passa em seu peito, o baixista não consegue. - Taka...

Seus dedos envolvem o pênis rijo, massageando-o devagar, passando o polegar pela glande, sentindo como esse toque a umedece... E isso o delicia e o fascina, parecendo infinitamente melhor que em seus devaneios e sonhos mais sórdidos.

\- Aahmmmm... – Ruki geme, arqueando o corpo ante o toque quente em seu membro, estremecendo e ofegando, cheio de tesão, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o desejo intenso que o abate... Sem sucesso.

Em resposta àquelas reações, os lábios de Reita procuram a pele macia, aspirando seu perfume, se deliciando com o gosto delicioso, para então cravar seus dentes no pescoço que se arrepia...

\- Aahhh... Por Kami, Reita! - O chibi deixa um gritinho escapar ao ser mordido, o ato enviando correntes elétricas para seu membro, fazendo-o pulsar entre os dedos de Reita.

Lambendo-o com volúpia, Akira desce até chegar à camisa, levantando os olhos para ele, sorrindo de forma quase maldosa.

\- O... O que? – O chibi sente o coração falhar uma batida ante o sorriso malicioso dele.

\- Isso não está certo, não é? – Reita sabe que Ruki entende sua intenção, mas adora ver como ele se surpreende.

Ruki morde o lábio inferior, sentindo um frio percorrer seu estômago e com as bochechas rubras, o pequeno leva os dedos aos botões da blusa, abrindo-os um a um, se expondo a Reita, desviando o olhar, envergonhado.

\- A-Assim... Ficou certo, Aki-chan? – Indaga o pequeno, sem fitá-lo, molhando os lábios que estão secos devido à ansiedade.

\- Não... Não... – Ele sente certo prazer em ser malvado com o chibi envergonhado sob si. – Vou ter que te punir... Menino mau...

\- Hã? – O chibi pisca os olhos, não entendendo o que ele quer dizer com aquilo, um frio passando por sua barriga ante a menção da palavra 'punição'. Como assim ia ser punido?

Reita se levanta devagar, vendo como a confusão se apossa do pequeno e sabendo que ele nem imagina do que está falando. Ri deliciosamente ao soltar o membro ainda pulsando por seu contato, a decepção indisfarçável nos olhos súplices.

O chibi o fita com quase desespero ao vê-lo se afastar, o coração batendo forte, imaginando se ele o deixaria sozinho ali para se livrar daquela ereção e se apóia nos cotovelos, olhando-o quase... Quase decepcionado, sua feição parecendo a de um cachorrinho abandonado.

\- Quero que você me ajude a tirar isso aqui. – Indica a própria calça, sentindo-se tão apertado nela que chega a doer. – Mas faça direitinho!

\- Oh... – É tudo o que Ruki diz, mordendo o lábio inferior e corando, se sentando na cama, o tecido da própria calça incomodando, mas não se importa.

Se ajoelhando, Ruki se aproxima de Reita, corado e excitado, só agora reparando melhor na ereção dele presa dentro da calça e molha os lábios sem nem se dar conta, levando suas mãos pequenas ao cinto do baixista, desafivelando e se livrando do mesmo, abrindo o botão da calça, tremendo e segurando o zíper. Seus olhos, então procuram os do mais velho, inseguro, mas desejoso demais para recuar.

A respiração do baixista quase pára ao vê-lo ajoelhado a sua frente, tão submisso, tão servil, como nunca imaginou, mas isso o excita ainda mais. Sabe como o amigo luta contra a própria timidez, tendo quase certeza que Takanori jamais esteve assim com outro homem. Deseja sorrir, tomá-lo em seus braços e demonstrar todo o carinho que sente por ele, mas... Algo dentro de si o impede. Deseja que Ruki faça aquilo que pediu, deseja vê-lo _obedecer_ a sua ordem.

\- Eu... Estou fazendo certinho, Rei-chan? – Pergunta em tom baixo, quase submisso e ainda de joelhos abaixa a cabeça, levando a boca até o membro ainda oculto, mordendo por cima do tecido, se sentindo eletrizar com isso.

\- Você está fazendo... Uhmmmm... Certo. – Fecha os olhos ao sentir os dentes roçarem seu membro por cima da cueca.

Ruki segura o zíper com a boca, descendo lentamente, erguendo o olhar para fitá-lo enquanto faz isso, suas mãos descendo a calça justa, livrando-o dela em um movimento fluido e sensual.

\- Era assim que você queria, Rei? – Sua voz sai sexy e sedutora, e ousadamente Ruki toca o membro de Reita por cima da boxer, apertando-o suavemente.

\- Simmm... – Aquela voz, aquele toque, aquela ousadia... Fecha os olhos para não desmaiar. – Bom menino!

A mão grande se coloca sobre a cabeça do chibi, afagando-lhe os cabelos como se fosse um garotinho bem comportado, vendo como o pequeno ronrona. Seus dedos então se colocam por trás da nuca de Ruki, percebendo como o pênis ainda preso do chibi pulsa sob o tecido fino da calça, a pele completamente arrepiada. Aproxima-lhe o rosto de sua pélvis, abrindo os olhos e observando os olhinhos que o encaram.

E os olhos claros devido à lente se erguem, encontrando os do amigo e atual parceiro, estremecendo ao ter seu rosto puxado de encontro ao baixo-ventre dele, seu coração disparando...

\- R-Reita? – Chama, a respiração descompassada, imaginando o que se passa na cabeça dele.

\- Taka... Me chupa. – Sorri, mas seu tom não é súplice, mas superior, não pedindo, e sim ordenando. – Eu quero...

\- O que? – Takanori pergunta, chocado, mas ao mesmo tempo seu membro pulsa ante aquela perspectiva, seus olhos descendo para o órgão rijo ainda dentro da peça íntima e o pequeno morde o lábio inferior.

Ruki jamais foi para a cama com um homem, então tudo é novo para ele e o pequeno se sente inseguro, meio perdido, no entanto, quem está ali é Reita e a forma como o baixista fala... Ah! Não tem como negar que é excitante. Molhando os lábios, o chibi respira fundo, segura na barra da boxer e lentamente vai descendo-a, liberando por completo o órgão teso de Reita, impedindo que um gemido escape, surpreso e excitado ao ver o tamanho do amigo.

\- ...! – Erguendo o olhar, o mais novo mira mais uma vez o rosto de Reita, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, mas algo dentro de si quer saber qual seria a expressão dele quando o sugasse...

E pensando assim, o pequeno envolve a base do pênis com seus dedos delicados, aproximando o rosto e, entreabrindo a boca, coloca a língua rósea para fora, lambendo-lhe a glande em um movimento longo e lento.

\- Hummmm... – Geme baixinho, beijando a glande, dando uma pequena chupadinha sobre a mesma, corado e excitado por fazer isso, mirando os olhos dele.

\- Humm... Ahmmm... Ta-ka... – A luxúria toma conta por completo do baixista.

Ouvir aqueles gemidos vindos dele, a expressão de êxtase... Oh! Aquilo é excitante demais... Delicioso demais! E isso apenas o faz se sentir mais empolgado e inclinado a continuar, só para ver aquele rosto expressando prazer... Ouvir os gemidos deleitosos que certamente sairão daqueles lábios.

\- Taka-chan... Hummm... Isso é... De-delicioso... – Toca o rosto do chibi com todo o carinho de seu coração. – Você não precisa... Se não quiser...

O interior de Reita entra em ebulição, dividido pela sensação luxuriosa de tê-lo ali, tomando-o dessa forma, mas sentindo-se culpado por estar talvez indo além dos limites de alguém de nunca esteve com outro, fazendo apenas para agradar. Mas seu corpo luta com sua mente, os dois em duelo diante da figura mais maravilhosa de joelhos a sua frente, a expressão inocente e sexy como sempre sonhou, mas nunca imaginou ver.

Ao sentir o toque em seu rosto e ouvir aquelas palavras, o peito de Ruki se aquece, percebendo naquele gesto o carinho que Reita sente por ele... E isso apenas o motiva a continuar, a dar prazer àquele que lhe é tão especial e importante! Suspira e então sorri, se afastando minimamente.

\- Eu... Nunca fiz isso, mas... Eu quero dar prazer a você, Rei-chan! – Fala o pequeno, olhando-o enlevado. – Eu quero tentar...

Sorrindo, o pequeno volta a fitar o membro de Reita, passando os dedos por ele lentamente e então se aproximando para beijar mais uma vez a glande, deslizando os lábios pela extensão, passando a língua, deixando os dentes arranharem de leve até chegar à base. Volta à cabeça avermelhada do pênis na qual começa a dar várias chupadinhas, molhando-a, rodopiando a língua por sobre a abertura pequena, não achando o gosto ruim, apenas diferente...

\- Huummm... Me diga se estou fazendo certo... – Sussurra, deixando seu hálito quente tocar a glande de Reita.

Aquela entrega é demais para o loiro, que fecha os olhos, erguendo a cabeça como se olhasse para o teto, tentando segurar a excitação que se apossa dele apenas por pensar em como o ser amado está disposto a tal ação apenas para lhe dar prazer. Não consegue segurar os leves gemidos que saem de sua boca ao sentir o toque tímido, mas tão delicioso, que experimenta aos poucos... Tentando como uma criança aprender... E como resistir a uma sensação dessas? Volta a olhar para ele ao ouvir a pergunta sussurrada, aquele hálito causando-lhe arrepios que percorrem suas costas.

\- ...Me guie. – Ruki murmura, olhando-o e simplesmente engole a glande, passando a sugá-la, deixando o membro rijo entrar cada vez mais em sua boca.

\- Você é perfeito... Huuummmm... – Sorri, sentindo uma profunda alegria por ver que o chibi parece estar apreciando. – Eu que devia... Ahmm... Estar te mostrando como isso é bom.

Ruki sorri com o elogio dado por Reita, rodopiando a língua mais uma vez sobre a glande, sentindo o coração aquecer por dentro, seu baixo-ventre pulsando à menção dele em lhe dar prazer e apenas suspira, enlevado, continuando o que faz, engolindo-o cada vez mais, testando apenas, vendo até onde consegue ir.

\- Ahhhhh... Hummm... Eu... – Não consegue dizer nada, tocando seu rosto.

\- Uhmmmm... – Ruki apenas geme, o som reverberando sobre o pênis rijo.

\- Eu te quero... Agora! – Reita o puxa para si, tomando seus lábios com ânsia, pisando suas calças para ver-se livre dela... Embriagado pela urgência de senti-lo.

\- Hummm... – O pequeno geme quando é puxado para cima, os olhos piscando várias vezes, pensando se fez algo errado, porém antes que possa falar alguma coisa, é beijado... E apenas corresponde com avidez!

Reita empurra Ruki na direção da cama, deitando-o devagar, as bocas ainda ligadas, as línguas brincando uma com a outra. Afasta-se ligeiramente, puxando a calça justa do amigo, deixando-o quase nu.

\- Aahmm... – O chibi geme dentro do beijo, deitado na cama, ofegando quando suas bocas se afastam... Apenas o observando.

Não demora muito e Ruki fica apenas com a camisa aberta cobrindo os seus ombros, respirando de forma descompassada. Em seguida, Reita deita sobre ele, procurando a boca, o pescoço, o mamilo... Tudo com uma ânsia avassaladora.

\- Ahmmm... Rei-chan... - Suspira Ruki ao sentir os beijos em seu pescoço, descendo por seu mamilo e ele se remexe, arqueando na cama, seu membro pulsando forte quando o morde mais forte.

A boca atrevida de Reita passeia pela pele deliciosa, dentes e lábios brincando com as reações que provoca no corpo do chibi... Mas também no seu próprio. Sabe que é tão prisioneiro dessas sensações quanto Takanori.

\- Uhmmmm... Gostoso! Faz mais... – Pede o pequeno, levando os dedos à boca, mordendo a falange do indicador, levando a outra mão aos cabelos dele, puxando suavemente.

Reita ataca o lóbulo de sua orelha com paixão, sugando-o, brincando com os dentes, introduzindo a língua nas reentrâncias da orelha bonita.

\- Aahmm... Hummmm... Akira... – Ruki se senta cada vez mais excitado e enlouquecido com o que Reita faz com ele. Jamais esteve com um homem antes, mas está pegando fogo sob os toques de um... E esse 'um' é nada mais nada menos que o baixista de sua banda, seu amigo e... Oh! Precisa admitir... Está amando isso!

As palavras gemidas de Ruki o enlouquecem, prendendo agora o mamilo entre os dentes e o puxando devagar, mas dando a nítida impressão de que pode puxá-lo com força a qualquer minuto. Brinca então com ele, lambendo e mordendo de leve, para depois sugar com força, passando então para o outro, fazendo o mesmo, para em seguida abandoná-lo.

\- Uhmmm... Ai, não, Rei-chan... Ahmmm... – O pequeno se contorce, estremecendo quando a língua dele alcança o outro mamilo, arqueando fortemente na cama, perdido naquele prazer intenso que ele lhe proporciona, seu membro pulsando cada vez mais forte, já úmido de pré-gozo.

Akira desce pelo ventre com mordidas e lambidas, até chegar ao umbigo. Ali se delicia, circundando-o com a língua e penetrando, simulando o ato sexual em si, claramente provocando o chibi, voltando os olhos para o rosto repleto de prazer e sorrindo novamente maldoso.

\- E se eu parasse agora? – Pergunta, cessando qualquer movimento.

\- O... O que? – Indaga o chibi quando ele pára, erguendo a cabeça, fitando-o com os olhos brilhando de tesão, a face afogueada mostrando o quão excitado ele está. – Não pare! Não ouse parar...

Ruki leva a mão aos cabelos de Reita, segurando, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos dele, sua respiração ofegante sendo feita pelos lábios entreabertos. Ele se apóia no cotovelo, puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões.

\- Eu quero que você faça amor comigo, Akira... – Ruki pede em um doce sussurro, lambendo os lábios, para em seguida mordê-lo, mostrando-se inseguro. E se ele quisesse mesmo parar?

\- Mas você sabe que se eu começar... Vou até o fim. – Reita deseja vê-lo implorar por isso, ter a certeza que Ruki não está se deixando levar e depois irá se arrepender, estragando a amizade.

Ajoelha-se no chão, ficando entre as pernas do amigo, apoiando suas mãos e queixo sobre a ereção pulsante, sentindo como isso o excita mais.

\- Hummm... – Ruki geme ao tê-lo apoiado em sua intimidade daquela forma e seu membro pulsa mais uma vez com a pressão exercida sobre o mesmo, fazendo-o arfar.

Ainda na mesma posição o baixista olha para seu rosto com aquele ar interrogativo, exigindo uma resposta dele.

\- Eu quero ir até o fim... Quero sentir você em mim, mesmo que eu nunca... Nunca tenha feito isso... – Revela o chibi, corando em seguida, mas desejoso demais para simplesmente recuar. – Então, por favor... Faz comigo... Me mostra como é... Me tome pra você!

Reita sorri satisfeito, afastando as mãos bem devagar, libertando a ereção até então presa, mas sem recuar um centímetro o seu rosto. O membro de Ruki fica então bem diante dele, que o toca com a ponta do nariz e depois o empurra de leve. Gosta de como o outro estremece, dando então uma forte lambida que vai da base até a glande.

Ruki suspira sentindo-o se afastar e então tocar em seu membro, fazendo-o estremecer e se arrepiar todinho... E um gemido alto sai de sua boca ao ter o pênis lambido daquela forma, arqueando as costas na cama, segurando com força os lençóis, sua respiração falhando completamente.

De imediato o baixista toma a glande em uma forte sugada, passando dela para o membro inteiro, tomando-o em sua boca, diversas vezes, deliciando-se com o sabor, com a textura, com exatamente tudo. Jamais provara alguém tão delicioso e pode dizer que já teve algumas experiências, porém nunca se sentiu tão repleto desse sentimento, dessa necessidade de tê-lo depressa, levado pela ânsia, mas querendo fazer exatamente o contrário, tudo por ele... Para que o prazer fosse de ambos.

\- Aaahhhhmmmmm... – Ruki geme alto, suas costas fazendo um arco na cama quando é engolido por completo, as fortes sucções causando tremores deliciosos em seu corpo, deixando-o desorientado de prazer.

\- HUMMMM... Que delícia! – Deixa o pênis, lambendo-o de novo, dessa vez descendo da glande até a base, sugando de leve os testículos. – Taka-chan... Quero mais!

\- Aahh... Por Kami... Reita... Uhmm... – O pequeno sente tremores de puro prazer percorrer seu corpo, gemendo longamente ao ter os testículos sugados daquela forma.

\- Hummm... Ahhh... Ainda não provei tudo... – Akira diz colocando as pernas pequenas sobre seus ombros, descendo com a língua pelo períneo e se aproximando devagar de seu real objetivo.

\- Re-Reita... – Ruki sente a face corar fortemente ao sentir a língua dele mais abaixo, seu corpo se arrepiando e involuntariamente se contraindo, sentindo um misto de medo e prazer pelo toque tão íntimo.

\- Vou ter você somente pra mim. – Sua voz sai meio abafada, sua língua trabalhando no períneo e nas áreas próximas, mas nunca chegando ao local que realmente quer. – E você vai ser bonzinho, não vai?

\- Hummm... V-Vou... – O pequeno sussurra, baixinho, levando o dedo a boca, mordendo, suas bochechas completamente rubras e apenas espera... Aguarda o próximo passo dele...

\- Então... – A voz dele sai erótica, mas autoritária. – Fica de quatro!

\- Co-Como? – Indaga Ruki, sentindo as bochechas queimando somente por se imaginar de quatro sobre aquela cama com Reita atrás dele, estocando-o... No entanto, aquela mesma imagem mental faz seu corpo tremer de pura e simples excitação.

O baixista se ergue devagar, vislumbrando a confusão e o prazer no rosto que o observa, aquela sensação de poder sobre ele fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado. Estende a mão na direção dele, oferecendo-se para ajudá-lo a se erguer, percebendo como a expectativa do que irá fazer o deixa um tanto trêmulo.

Sem pensar uma segunda vez, Ruki segura à mão do mais velho, se deixando erguer por ele, seus corpos ficando a centímetros um do outro, o medo sumindo ante o tesão do momento... Ante a expectativa de simplesmente ser dele.

Puro êxtase se apossa de todo o seu ser ao vê-lo apertando sua mão, ainda temeroso, e é com prazer que percebe o temor desaparecendo dos olhos artificialmente azuis no instante em que ficam tão perto um do outro que Reita pode sentir a respiração ofegante... O hálito quente do tesão quase o levando à loucura.

\- Vou fazer com você algo... – Seus olhos estão quase travessos. – Ah... Não vou contar!

\- Hum... Você é malvado, Rei-chan! – Ruki diz, manhoso, levando as mãos aos ombros, retirando a blusa, fazendo-a deslizar por seus braços.

\- Eu gosto de ser malvado... Com você... Taka-chan... – Dá uma risadinha, enquanto vislumbra a camisa do chibi cair, lambendo os lábios a fim de conter o que sente. – Agora... Vai lá... Fica de quatro pra eu poder te ver...

Sem delongas, Ruki fica na ponta dos pés, dando um beijo cheio de desejo em Reita. Então se afasta e se vira, apoiando um joelho na cama e depois o outro, inclinando-se para frente, colocando as mãos sobre a colcha, logo engatinhando até o meio do colchão, sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha e excitação por estar naquela posição.

Poder acompanhar aquele corpo delicioso deslizar por sobre a cama era delirante! E Reita tem que conter-se para não pular sobre ele e começar a fazer sexo da forma mais selvagem possível. Mas esse não é qualquer um, alguém que conheceu nesta noite e trouxe para o quarto de hotel... Ali sobre os lençóis está o seu amigo de longa data, aquele que divide os seus sonhos, a quem muitas vezes falou sobre como se sente, mas sem jamais revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

\- Assim que você quer, Rei-chan? – Indaga, olhando-o sobre o ombro.

\- Sim... É assim mesmo que eu quero. – Aproxima-se da cama, esticando o braço e tocando de leve na nádega nua.

Ruki espera, continuando a olhá-lo da mesma forma, vendo Reita se aproximar mais e o tocar, fazendo-o estremecer em expectativa, sua respiração acelerando enquanto sente o calor daqueles dedos em contato com sua pele.

\- Mas eu quero que você feche os olhos. – O baixista fala ainda autoritário, reparando que Ruki lambe os lábios ao ouvir suas palavras... E a primeira reação do chibi é estremecer, percebendo que um mundo de dúvidas e medos percorre a mente dele.

\- Fechar? – Ruki indaga, sentindo um frio na espinha, pensando no porquê dele ter pedido aquilo, mas... Como confia em Reita resolve acatar o pedido.

Virando o rosto para frente, ele fecha os olhos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, aguardando o que Reita vai fazer, sentindo-se ainda mais ansioso, molhando de novo os lábios.

\- Bom menino! – Reita sussurra e lambe os lábios.

\- Você... Pode fazer o que desejar, Rei-chan... – Sussurra, sentindo o coração bater forte. – Só seja gentil comigo...

Até então Reita deixou-se levar por desejos que sempre teve, por coisas que sempre sonhou fazer com seu chibi, mas e agora? Geralmente seus sonhos acabavam nesse ponto, quando seu inconsciente o fazia acordar ou aquele seu vizinho barulhento. Pensa um pouco, ainda querendo saber o que fazer, mas de repente se dá conta que... Está pensando demais! Deixar-se levar pelo tesão que o está sufocando é a única forma de ter e dar prazer para o seu chibi.

\- Confia em mim... Vou abusar de você... – Fala quase em um sussurro. – Mas vai pedir por mais...

\- Não faz assim... – Ruki diz, envergonhado.

O coração de Takanori bate rápido, sua respiração acelerada devido à ansiedade que o toma... Enquanto aguarda o toque. Tem apenas uma leve noção de como é o sexo entre dois homens e o fato de nunca ter se relacionado daquela forma o deixa temeroso, porém tenta espantar aquela sensação, suspirando mais uma vez.

Reita avança sobre a cama, colocando um dos joelhos sobre ela, as duas mãos tocando lentamente o quadril do chibi, que tem um leve tremor. Aproxima-se, lambendo sua pele com suavidade, dando mordidinhas, distraindo-o nessa brincadeira de lamber e morder.

\- Hummm... – Ruki geme ao sentir o toque, se retesando num primeiro momento, mas ofegando em seguida ao sentir lambidas e mordidas em suas nádegas... E isso apenas o deixa mais corado.

Reita então o lambe da forma mais íntima, fartando-se, arrancando um gemido alto e o segurando firme quando Ruki instintivamente tenta se esquivar, talvez por se sentir desnorteado ou um pouco receoso, mas não permite que se afaste.

\- Aahhhhh... – Ruki geme mais uma vez ao sentir a língua do baixista entre suas nádegas, tentando se afastar por se sentir perdido naquelas sensações, mas as mãos fortes o mantém quieto, fazendo-o se contrair algumas vezes, seu rosto queimando de vergonha. – Re-Reita...

\- Não. Fica quietinho... – Diz com muita calma. – Vou dar apenas o que você quer.

Ruki se mantém parado conforme pedido por Reita, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais rápido, adrenalina percorrendo suas veias, enquanto tenta se acalmar, porém parece impossível... Está tenso demais, porém não menos excitado.

Reita leva os dedos de uma das mãos à boca, umedecendo-os o máximo que pode, lambendo-o mais uma vez e somente então introduzindo devagar o médio no interior de Ruki, sentindo cada reação do corpo, cada tremor, as contrações espasmódicas de prazer e dor, todas misturadas, mas tão envolventes que o alucinam.

\- Ahm... Reita... – Ruki geme, sentindo-se penetrado, uma dor fina o atingindo, quase fugindo, mas permanece no mesmo lugar, seu canal se contraindo, tentando expulsar o intruso sem sucesso, porém há também um prazer sutil, mas muito gostoso mesclado à sensação desagradável.

O dedo atrevido se movimenta, entrando com gentileza, sentindo como os gemidos acompanham os seus movimentos, complementando-os. E Reita não pára, apreciando o ato tanto quanto Ruki, que relaxa mais a cada minuto, facilitando o vai-e-vem de seu dígito no interior apertado.

\- Humm... Aki... Ahhhmmm... – Morde o lábio inferior, a sensação gostosa se tornando mais forte e experimenta movimentar o quadril, estremecendo de prazer.

Reita continua com seus movimentos, mantendo-os em uma velocidade compassada até que sente seu dedo intruso tocar o ponto mais sensível do pequeno, dobrando-se sobre as costas dele para tentar conter a onda elétrica que quase faz Ruki se erguer.

\- AAAHHHH... REITA! – Ruki arqueia e tenta se mover quando aquela avalanche forte de prazer percorre seu corpo, causando espasmos de prazer, mas seu amante mais uma vez o mantém no lugar. – Oh, Deus, Rei... Ahhhm... Eu...

\- Se acalma... É só o começo. – O envolve pela cintura com um dos braços, beijando suas costas com ardor, enquanto continua a mover o dedo. – Estou aqui com você...

O chibi se sente perdido, os braços e pernas amolecidos, devido à sensação extasiante que o acomete, estremecendo e se contraindo repetidas vezes sem poder evitar, sentindo-o tocar naquele mesmo ponto de novo.

\- Aahmm... Rei-chan... Rei... Aahhh... – Ruki geme, manhosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, se contorcendo de prazer, arqueando e estremecendo com as mordidas gostosas que sente em suas costas. – Ahmmm... Gostoso... Isso é tão gostoso... Faz mais...

O pequeno pede, ondulando o quadril contra o dedo dele, querendo mais daquilo... Daquela sensação deliciosa, seu corpo quente implorando por mais... Mais de _**Reita**_ dentro dele.

\- Aahmm... Mais... Coloca mais, Rei-chan... – Pede manhoso. – É tão booommm...

O pedido enfático de Ruki soa para ele como a concretização de seus desejos... Vê-lo assim tão envolvido pelo prazer e ainda mais sendo sua primeira vez... Traz uma importância ímpar a cada movimento seu, temendo errar e magoar o chibi.

Ruki geme, se sentindo cada vez mais mergulhado naquele prazer insano, que o deixa ainda mais louco. E cada ir e vir daquele dedo o faz tremer gostosamente, percebendo que dois e então três dedos estão em seu interior e o pequeno franze o cenho, ofegando devido à dor que o atinge, porém a mesma está mesclada ao prazer.

\- Sente como é gostoso... Taka... – Akira murmura malicioso, ainda abraçado a ele, dando mordidas e beijos em suas costas, a mão descendo por seu abdômen.

\- Aaahhh... Sim... Gostoso... Gostoso demais! – O chibi geme, estremecendo com as mordicadas, sentindo a mão dele descendo, fazendo os músculos de seu abdômen se retesarem com a passagem daqueles dedos. – Aaaahhhhhhhhh... Reitaaaaaaaaa...

– Logo vou ser eu... – Toca seu membro rijo e úmido, envolvendo-o com sua mão grande. – Continua com os olhos fechados.

Os dedos de Reita se movem vigorosamente, sentindo que cada vez que entra mais profundamente, preparando o caminho para a sua penetração, o rapaz fica mais elétrico, ondulando o corpo de forma frenética, mas sendo seguro com firmeza por seu corpo maior.

Ruki agora quase grita de prazer, entregando-se completamente àquele momento... Entregando-se a Reita! Sente a mão dele em seu membro, masturbando-o gostoso ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos entram mais fundo... E ele quer mais! Precisa de mais. E com isso em mente, começa a mover o quadril com força e rapidez, percebendo que Reita segura-o e isso o deixa mais enlouquecido.

\- Pensa como vai ser delicioso me sentir dentro de você... – A voz de Reita não é mais que um sussurro no ouvido dele. – Entrando e saindo... Tocando esse seu ponto com força...

\- Aaahhhmmmm... Simmmm... Delicioso... Uhhmmmm... – Ruki fecha os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito erótico, imaginando como seria sentir Reita entrando e saindo de si, tocando em seu ponto de prazer... E ele só pode pensar em quão delicioso isso seria... – Eu quero... Eu quero você dentro... Ahmmm... Agora...

E sem qualquer aviso Reita retira os dedos e o penetra devagar, percebendo que está pronto, mas ainda assim causando uma reação de repulsa, com o chibi tentando fugir, seus gemidos doloridos excitando ainda mais o loiro, desejando ir até o fim, entrar completamente, porém segurando esse seu desejo.

\- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh... - Ruki grita ao ser penetrado lentamente, seus dedos se fechando nos lençóis, uma dor forte o invadindo, fazendo-o arfar e fechar os olhos com força, trincando os dentes, tentando fugir, porém o mais velho o segura firme mais uma vez, mantendo-o no lugar.

\- HUMMM... Taka... Como você é... – Não consegue expressar em palavras a sensação que o envolve nesse momento. – Quero mais... Quero você todinho pra mim...

Sua mão continua a massagear o pênis do pequeno, movimentando com força, ainda mais excitado, ainda mais enlouquecido com o oceano de reações que tudo isso desencadeia em seu próprio corpo.

Ruki geme baixinho, num misto de dor e prazer, sentindo Reita entrando cada vez mais em si, porém a mão dele em seu membro, masturbando-o forte o deleita e começa a apreciar... Até aquela dor lhe é gostosa... E lentamente o loirinho começa a ondular o quadril, mordendo o lábio inferior, gemendo...

\- Ahmm... Vem... Coloca tudo... – Pede o pequeno, enrouquecido.

Aqueles movimentos de quadril avançando de encontro ao seu corpo, o gemidinho, o pedido feito daquela forma tão... A voz de Ruki ecoa ainda em seus ouvidos como um mantra proferido para libertar o mais profundo de sua sexualidade, aquilo guardado apenas para alguém por quem sentisse algo de verdade... Alguém como o chibi... Deixa-se então levar pelo desejo contido por tanto tempo e entra por completo, numa estocada só, deliciando-se com o profundo gemido vindo dele, o leve tremor do corpo que ainda mantém firme no lugar, o pulsar do interior quente que o recebe, o pré-gozo que molha sua mão enquanto massageia seu membro.

\- Aaaahmmmmmmmm... – Ruki geme alto e arrastadamente, arqueando as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos... Mas não é apenas dor que sente... Há dor, mas também um _enorme_ prazer! – Re-Reita... Uhhmmmmmmm...

\- Eu vou me fartar nesse corpo delicioso... – Gostaria de dizer algo bonito neste momento, mas seu tesão pede isso, exige que seja rude... Ele mesmo não consegue entender. – Estou tomando posse de você... Agora é meu e faço o que eu quiser.

Ao ouvir aquela voz profunda, Ruki sente seu membro pulsar e contrações involuntárias o assolam, fazendo-o estremecer, ficando mais ofegante com aquela demonstração de possessividade... E isso apenas o excita mais, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior com força.

\- Huummmm... Então faça... Faça como quiser, só... Continue me devorando... – Sussurra o vocalista, lambendo os lábios, arriscando ondular o quadril, mesmo que ainda exista dor... Estava começando a pensar se era algum tipo de masoquista, porém os pensamentos se evaporam antes mesmo de se formarem de verdade.

Reita sente que já não é o mesmo cara tímido que sempre fôra, agora é um homem possessivo, que toma aquilo que deseja, sem meias medidas ou cuidados excessivos. Sente que Ruki deseja sua rudeza, que isso o excita tanto quanto a si mesmo, arremetendo então sem pudor, indo e voltando com tanta força que pode ouvir o ruído dos quadris se chocando, atingindo o ponto mais sensível do chibi com intensidade.

\- Aahmmmmm... – Ruki geme alto, ainda sentindo aquele misto de dor e prazer, ofegando em seguida, abaixando a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior, até que sente seu ponto sensível ser tocado com força entre o vai-e-vem selvagem de Reita e não pode controlar a voz...

O amante delira ao ouvi-lo gritar mais do que Uruha fizera na noite anterior, satisfazendo o desejo que o assombrara aquela noite inteira e tivera que se aliviar sozinho.

\- REITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grita, arqueando e perdendo o ar por um momento, estremecendo forte, seu canal se contraindo repetidas vezes devido à onda de prazer.

\- Isso... Grita... Faz todo mundo ouvir... – Akira diz rouco e ofegante. – Que tenham inveja... Apenas eu tenho... Você... Só pra mim.

\- Aaaahhhhh... Reita... Isso... Faz de novo... Mais! – Pede o pequeno entre gemidos e quase gritos de prazer, ondulando contra Reita, gritando cada vez que ele toca seu ponto sensível. – Mais... Mais forte... Aahmmmm... Por favor...

E seus gritos insistentes aumentam a reação do corpo maior já tomado pelo instinto animal, estocando-o cada vez mais forte.

\- AAAAAHHHH! – Ruki grita, arqueando as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo atingindo bem fundo, entorpecendo seus sentidos, mordendo com força o lábio inferior devido ao prazer insano que percorre cada músculo.

A mão grande de Reita trabalha, ao mesmo tempo, no pênis deliciosamente úmido e latejando em reação aos seus toques, deixando claro que o orgasmo está muito próximo.

\- Akira... Akira... Aaahhhh... Aahmmm... Mais... Faz mais! – Ruki pede, se sentindo ainda mais excitado e enlouquecido com aquela possessividade dele, seus músculos se contraindo ao redor do pênis que o atinge fundo, várias vezes, sempre gemendo... Gritando... Implorando desesperadamente por mais.

\- Goza pra mim... Meu... Brinquedo... – Sussurra no ouvido de Takanori de forma quase gutural. – Quero sentir seu gosto.

Ruki se sente no limite, a mão que o masturba com rudeza o enlouquecendo mais um pouco... E ele já não suporta mais aquela intensa carga de prazer. Tenta se segurar, porém é inútil... E as palavras roucas de Reita são seu fim.

\- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Akiraaaaaaaaaaa... – Ruki grita, se perdendo completamente em prazer, se contraindo repetidas vezes enquanto se derrama na mão dele, gemendo e se contorcendo naquele mar de êxtase em que está agora mergulhado.

Ainda absorto nos movimentos que faz, no vai-e-vem vigoroso que atinge repetidamente o ponto de prazer de Ruki, o baixista sente sua mão ser molhada pelo líquido morno, o odor do sêmen chegando aos seus sentidos aguçados pela luxúria. Aproxima seu rosto do dele, lambendo-o devagar, sentindo mais uma vez o sabor de sua pele...

\- Uhmmmm... – Ruki geme manhosamente, ainda sentindo os movimentos do baixista em seu interior, prolongando seu prazer, puxando o ar com mais força ao senti-lo lambendo seu rosto.

\- Abre os olhos... – Diz imperioso, com ansiedade de satisfazer mais essa sua fantasia.

E quando os olhos do chibi se abrem, ainda nublados e perdidos no êxtase que o envolve, e se voltam em sua direção, Reita leva devagar a mão à boca, chupando dedo após dedo, apreciando com uma expressão indescritível o esperma que goteja.

O chibi sente arrepios em seu corpo ao vê-lo lambendo os dedos, fazendo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu baixo-ventre, todo seu corpo ainda sensível demais devido às sensações intensas...

\- UHMMMMM... Você tem um gosto _muito_ bommmmm... – Akira fala com uma voz tão estranhamente manhosa que até ele mesmo sorri. – Quer provar?

Oferece o dedo médio para o chibi, introduzindo-o devagar em sua boca, mesmo que não tenha aceitado ainda, observando a expressão dele.

\- Gostou? – Ele ri ao perceber que Ruki sente inicialmente certa repulsa. – É seu sabor... Aquele com o qual você me presenteou.

\- Humm... – Geme, achando o gosto esquisito, franzindo o cenho, percebendo os movimentos insinuantes que ele faz com o dedo dentro de sua boca, terminando por lambê-lo, arfando quando o dígito é retirado. – É... É estranho...

O baixinho o olha perdido, ainda corado e ofegante, sentindo que o baixista ainda está dentro dele, quente e pulsante, porém parado e isso o intriga. Lambe os lábios, piscando os olhos, erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto dele de leve, acariciando-o.

\- Me beija... – Pede, se remexendo e mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir pequenos espasmos causados pelo membro em seu interior, que roça novamente em seu ponto sensível. – Você... Não vai continuar?

\- Você quer um beijo? Quer que eu continue? – Reita permanece próximo de seu rosto. – Então me implora? Eu quero te ouvir humilde e servil... Você é o meu gatinho e eu sou seu dono.

A voz de Reita soa tão rouca e erótica que lhe causa arrepios... E sim, ele quer. Quer mais beijos e também que continue, afinal, já chegou ao orgasmo, porém o baixista não… E isso não lhe parece muito justo. Abre a boca, sentindo-se aturdido quando se dá conta do que aquelas palavras significam, porém ainda assim aquele jeito possessivo o atiça e corado o pequeno suspira, se preparando para pedir.

\- Eu quero, Aki-chan... Eu quero seus beijos... Quero que continue... – Sussurra corado, olhando-o languidamente. – Por favor... Continue se movendo. Eu quero... Sentir você.

Todo aquele empenho em agradá-lo, em alimentar seu fetiche de ser o mestre, acende ainda mais o fogo que já é intenso no ser de Reita, que arremete com tanta força que até pára de respirar, tal a sensação em seu corpo inteiro.

\- Aaahhhhhhhhhhh... – Ruki, por instinto, tenta se afastar ante a investida brusca e profunda, porém o prazer que a mesma causa em seu sensível corpo é tão intenso que faz sua cabeça rodar e seu membro pulsar, ficando semi-rijo, e ele quase se engasga com a própria saliva.

E a reação do pequeno, o modo como mais uma vez tenta fugir, mas geme com um prazer tão grande o enlouquece de vez... E depois de mais duas penetrações em que aplica toda sua força, sente que já está perdido, o orgasmo começando em seu peito, mexendo com os músculos do ventre, das coxas e finalmente estourando na maior onda de êxtase que já sentiu em toda a sua vida. Já tivera amantes profissionais, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de despertar o senhor selvagem presente dentro dele... Nenhum o fez se sentir tão pleno como o _inexperiente_ Takanori.

\- Uhhhmmmmm... Rei-chaaannnnn... – Ruki geme, ofegando e estremecendo ao sentir-se preenchido pelo prazer de Reita, a sensação apenas o deixando mais excitado, enquanto aproveita as últimas investidas dele.

\- AHHHHHH... Taka... Taka... – Abraça-o com força, sua cabeça indo para trás, cada músculo retesado como uma corda de violino. – Te... Amo...

\- Aahmmm... – As palavras de Reita aquecem o coração de Ruki, fazendo-o ofegar e estremecer.

Depois daquela declaração, as pernas de Reita fraquejam, deixando-se cair na cama, ao lado do chibi, ainda de quatro, puxando-o para seus braços, pensando em ajudá-lo a relaxar, para aproveitar o melhor da noite, que é o _depois_, ouvindo o pequeno gemer por ter abandonado seu interior, logo caindo na cama ao seu lado.

Ruki ainda está trêmulo, a mente nublada e o corpo excitado. Isso ao mesmo tempo em que o fascina, o assusta, pois nunca ficou daquela forma com sexo 'normal'. Nenhuma mulher o fez se sentir daquela maneira... E sem pensar muito o baixinho se aproxima, tocando o rosto de Reita, beijando-o, colando seu corpo no dele, ondulando de leve o quadril, gemendo baixinho.

Reita sente um forte calor invadir-lhe o peito quando Ruki aconchega-se junto ao seu corpo, quase ronronando, beijando-o gostoso e se esfregando. É nítido que o chibi continua excitado, querendo mais e, apesar da exaustão o impedir de tentar uma segunda rodada, mais uma vez percebe nisso uma forma de concretizar algo que sempre desejou ver o amigo fazer.

Ruki abandona a boca deliciosa de Reita apenas quando o ar falta em seus pulmões, olhando-o completamente ofegante, respirando fundo ao tentar se controlar, sentindo-se quente, apesar do cansaço presente em seu corpo.

\- Você quer mais, meu gostosinho? – Diz com uma voz carregada de malícia. – Senta na minha frente e... Uhmmm... Se masturba pra eu poder ver.

\- E-Eu... – Ruki cora, só então se dando conta de que está excitado mais uma vez e isso apenas o deixa mais vermelho. O que Reita pensa? Que ele é um pervertido? – Você quer que... Eu me toque?

Ruki o fita aturdido, porém não menos excitado, sentindo o coração bater forte, se imaginando como seria se masturbar pra que Reita visse e isso o deixa muito envergonhado… Porém atiçado, só pra ver no rosto dele o prazer enquanto o observa... E no fundo isso aumenta sua libido, afinal, não se toca no palco apenas para agradar as fãs, mas porque gosta de ver todos enlouquecidos enquanto olham para ele.

\- Vai lá... Faz isso pra mim... _**Ruki**_. – Sim, apenas o vocalista faria o que o Takanori não teria coragem. – Mostra quem é o seu mestre!

Ruki morde o lábio inferior, ouvindo as palavras de Reita e vendo-o sentar-se com as pernas abertas, baixando o olhar, sentindo um misto de vergonha e excitação, o coração batendo forte dentro do peito. Lentamente lambe os lábios, suspirando de forma profunda, se movendo na cama, ficando entre as pernas de Akira, de frente pra ele, sentando sobre os próprios pés, abrindo um pouco as coxas roliças, ofegante.

\- É... O que você quer? – Sussurra baixinho, mordendo mais uma vez o lábio inferior, deslizando a mão pelo peito até chegar ao membro, tocando-o, gemendo bem baixinho, fechando os olhos, começando a deslizar os dedos por toda a extensão do pênis rijo. – Hummm... É assim que você gosta, Rei-chan?

\- Sim... Uhmmm... Pressiona um pouco mais forte... – Reita precisa controlar a respiração para não desmaiar, tanto prazer sendo indescritível. – Geme gostoso pro seu dono.

\- Aahmmmmm... – Ruki geme ao fazer exatamente o que Reita ordenou, pressionando com seus dedos o próprio pênis, apertando de leve a glande, estremecendo de prazer, mordendo os lábios de um modo erótico, ondulando de leve o quadril.

Akira nem pode crer que aquele a quem sempre desejou está ali, diante dele, tão obediente, fazendo tudo o que pede, vencendo a timidez apenas porque o amante exigiu isso. Se deixasse a vontade comandar seus atos, o baixista o atacaria agora, enchendo-o de beijos e dizendo como o ama e sempre amou... Mas não pode deixar-se levar, pois talvez esse momento não se repita, pois momentos passam e não voltam mais.

\- Hummm... Rei-chan... É tão bom... – Ronrona o pequeno, mirando-o nos olhos, seus orbes escuros transmitindo toda a luxúria presente em seu ser. – Você gosta de me ver, não é? O que você quer que eu faça? Diga... **Manda**...

"_Manda..."_ – Akira engole em seco com essa palavra, sentindo uma excitação tão grande que é quase incapaz de se conter.

\- Eu gosto de te ver... Meu brinquedo... – Fala sem demonstrar toda a necessidade de beijá-lo que toma conta do seu ser.

Ruki por um momento se sente desconcertado ao ouvi-lo falar 'meu brinquedo', mas então pensa que é uma brincadeira e sorri, lambendo os lábios lentamente, gostando muito da forma como é observado pelo mais velho, que parece quase incapaz de se segurar e não agarrá-lo.

\- Me excita quando você me obedece... – A voz de Reita sai tremida, mas ainda autoritária. – Geme mais... Aumenta a intensidade porque eu quero...

\- Uhmm... – O pequeno geme, aumentando a velocidade e pressão sobre o próprio membro, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas, ondulando o quadril. – Aahmmm... Aahh... Akira... Uhmmm... Gostoso... Ahh...

O pequeno joga a cabeça para trás, perdido em sensações, sua glande molhada, adornada por gotículas peroladas, mostrando seu grau de excitação, enquanto o chibi geme cada vez mais alto, se descontrolando aos poucos.

\- Aahhh... É tão bom... Tão gostoso... Uhmmm... – Abre os olhos, fitando-o langorosamente. – Me beija... Por favor... Eu preciso... Hummmm...

Reita se prepara para beijá-lo e fazer o chibi perceber a intensidade de seus sentimentos, mas antes que possa fazê-lo, ouvem a voz de Uruha gritando a palavra _'mentiroso'_.

No primeiro momento eles paralisam. Ruki se sobressalta, parando o que faz no mesmo instante, olhando assustado para a parede que faz divisa com o quarto dos guitarristas, temeroso com o que possa acontecer, fazendo menção de se levantar... Mas Reita o segura pelo braço.

\- Mas... – Ruki pergunta quando se sente puxado, caindo nos braços de Reita, de lado em seu corpo, sentindo os dedos longos envolverem seu pênis com intensidade, fazendo-o estremecer.

\- Não, meu brinquedo! Deixa aqueles dois brigarem... – Mesmo preocupado com os amigos, não pode conceber que esse ato maravilhoso termine assim. – Essa noite você é somente _**meu**_... E _ninguém_ vai nos atrapalhar!

Reita continua o movimento intenso, pressionando forte, vendo como o chibi reage, tão excitado quanto ele mesmo.

\- Aaahmmm... Reita... Es-Espera, eu... Aahh... – Ruki arqueia, gemendo cada vez mais alto, sentindo os músculos do abdômen se contraírem, o calor se intensificar em seu baixo-ventre e... Ele não pode se segurar nem mais por um momento. – Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Akiraaaaaaaaa...

O corpo pequeno arqueia mais e Ruki joga a cabeça para trás, se desfazendo nos braços de Reita, sua mente mergulhada naquele êxtase intenso, esquecendo de tudo ao redor, ondulando o quadril, gemendo baixinho, até amolecer por completo, permanecendo ofegante, derretendo-se por completo.

\- Não falei que você era meu? – O baixista fala num sussurro junto de sua orelha, abraçando-o com força. – Agora descansa... Dorme um pouco.

\- Rei-chan... – Sussurra o pequeno, mirando os olhos dele, abraçando-o, ainda entorpecido pelo êxtase.

O baixista não diz mais nada, deitando e levando consigo o chibi em seus braços, tão entregue, tão... _**Seu**_. Uma alegria indescritível se apossa dele, desejando muito beijá-lo, mas tão exausto que consegue somente fechar os olhos e adormecer, ainda com o calor do corpo pequeno junto do seu embalando seu sono.

\- Hummm... – Ruki ronronou como um gatinho, se aconchegando ao mais velho, vendo-o fechar os olhos e faz o mesmo.

Lamenta apenas que seus lábios não foram beijados, mas essa sensação se desvanece quando entra no mundo de Morfeu... Apenas sonhando com uma manhã romântica ao lado daquele que tem sua atenção... Toma seu corpo... E agora envolve seu coração.

**ooOoo**

\- O Aoi está demorando hoje, não é? – Kai diz observando pela janela, já preocupado com o estado emocional do amigo.

\- Aham... – Uruha finge nem se importar, afinando sua guitarra pela décima vez desde que chegou.

O clima no grupo anda muito tenso desde aquele dia, não apenas entre os dois namorados, mas também entre Reita e Ruki. No dia seguinte, após aquela noite de amor, o vocalista acordou bastante cedo, estando na mesa do café antes mesmo que ele... E Kai _sempre_ é o primeiro a descer. O baterista notou a agitação do chibi, ainda mais quando o outro chegou um tanto nervoso, os dois pouco se falando desde então.

\- Não adianta ficar na janela esperando... Mamãe. – Reita diz para provocar o moreno, que o olha feio.

Ele não tem culpa de se sentir meio que responsável por todos, pois isso faz parte de sua personalidade... Sempre foi assim. E ter uma carinha de bebê com covinhas não ajuda muito a compor outra imagem que não seja essa... Fofa... Que muitos atribuem a ele.

Nota que mais uma vez Ruki se esquiva quando Reita se aproxima e balança a cabeça, pois sabe que algo rolou entre eles e não parece ter tido um bom resultado.

Akira senta no canto da sala, verificando algo no seu baixo, mas na verdade pensando na manhã que se seguiu à noite fabulosa com Ruki. Acordou sozinho na cama, o chibi mal conseguindo encará-lo na mesa do café... No momento foi incapaz de entender, pois uma real decepção o tomou de assalto, mas agora, depois de uma semana para pensar, encara a triste realidade de que o pequeno se arrependeu. Tem fugido dele por vergonha da forma como se deixou levar... Não conseguindo lidar com o fato de ter tido um relacionamento homossexual... E Reita sente o quanto é responsável por isso... A culpa é sua, pois o levou a fazer aquilo...

Então o guitarrista moreno chega, cabisbaixo, amarfanhado, como se cuidar de si mesmo não fosse sua prioridade ultimamente.

\- Oi pessoal... – Diz desanimado como os amigos nunca o viram.

\- Dormiu demais, Aoi? – Ruki brinca com ele, mas logo percebendo pelo sorriso sem graça que a coisa é muito séria.

\- Kai, podemos conversar? – Aoi, que acaba de chegar ao estúdio, procura evitar os olhares dos demais, sua expressão fechada, falando em tom formal.

\- Claro! – O baterista abre um sorriso meio sem jeito. – Senta.

Ele aponta a cadeira a sua frente, mas percebe que o guitarrista não faz menção de sentar, permanecendo de pé, muito sério.

\- Pode ser em particular? – Não há qualquer emoção em sua voz que denuncie sua intenção.

O líder da banda se levanta, caminhando até a sala de gravação, único lugar onde podem ter alguma privacidade neste último dia antes das férias começarem. Desde o dia do último show as coisas se deterioraram dentro do grupo. Aoi e Uruha não mais se falaram, o amigo tendo dormido no chão de seu quarto naquela última noite. E hoje o rosto de Shiroyama está particularmente sisudo e triste. Fecha a porta assim que seu amigo entra.

\- Muito bem... O que está acontecendo? – Pergunta de chofre. – O pólo norte é mais quente que a relação de vocês dois na última semana.

\- Você se importa se não falarmos neste assunto? – Sua cabeça permanece baixa, sentando-se em um dos banquinhos, totalmente desanimado. – Quero falar de algo mais importante.

\- Você quem sabe... – Kai sabe que na verdade o assunto é doloroso demais, não que seja menos importante. – Pode falar.

\- Não volto no fim das férias. – Evita levantar o rosto, pois a expressão de incredulidade de Kai pode fazê-lo desistir.

\- Como assim? – O baterista esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. – Você quer dizer que vai deixar a banda?

\- Isso mesmo. – Fala tão baixo que quase não se ouve. – E não vou mudar de idéia, se pretende me convencer do contrário.

Kai senta diante dele, decidido a fazer algo antes que o amigo cometa o maior erro da sua vida.

\- Espera aí! Não vem com essa de que não adianta dizer nada. – Fala em um tom indignado. – Esse é um _direito_ e um _dever_ meu. Primeiro porque sou seu amigo e... Se não queria que eu falasse porque veio me falar pessoalmente? Anunciava nos jornais e eu ficava sabendo assim.

Aoi se espanta com suas palavras, incomuns no sempre tranqüilo Kai. Levanta a cabeça, evidenciando como essa decisão é mais difícil do que pode parecer.

\- Não posso ficar. – Tem dificuldade para falar. – É muito doloroso estar perto dele.

\- Ah, vai... Você se uniu ao Ruki, Uruha e Reita para formar o GazettE e batalhou muito para chegar até aqui. E agora vai desistir?– Kai se sente ofendido pela falta de amor próprio demonstrada por ele, coisa totalmente incomum em seu amigo. – E tudo porque seu namoro com o Uruha não deu certo? Esse é um risco que todos corremos quando entramos de cabeça em um relacionamento.

\- Eu sei, mas... – As palavras quase não saem.

Tem consciência da verdade nas palavras do baterista, mas é diferente pensar sobre isso e ter que enfrentar. Ainda mais quando tem que ver todos os dias o rosto amado tão frio, o peso da acusação injusta sempre presente naqueles olhos que antes o observavam com um brilho intenso.

\- Não dá mais... – Engole em seco toda a mágoa. – Prefiro deixar o grupo...

\- Posso propor algo? – Ele se levanta e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. – Por que não vai pra casa da sua família... Pensa... E me fala da sua decisão depois de pensar com calma e sangue frio?

Aoi observa o sorriso gentil de Kai, suas covinhas em destaque no rosto bonito. Pensa no carinho do amigo e em tudo que passou para que a banda chegasse a esse ponto. E apenas isso planta a semente da dúvida em sua mente, pensando seriamente em como se sentiria se o GazettE deixasse de fazer parte de sua realidade.

\- Ok... Vou aceitar sua sugestão. – Se esforça para sorrir, tentando tranqüilizar o outro que o observa com atenção. – Hoje vou buscar minhas coisas na casa do... Combinamos que ele não estaria por lá. Depois viajo pra ver meus pais... Satisfeito?

\- Só vou ficar quando não vir mais vocês dois assim. – Ele sorri compreensivo ao perceber a tristeza de Aoi. – Mas já é um começo...

Ambos saem, mas o guitarrista nem sequer olha para os demais, passando por eles de cabeça baixa, um leve vislumbre do loiro disfarçando desinteresse, mas acompanhando sua saída. E quando ele fecha a porta e parte, Kai senta-se diante do grupo, sendo fuzilado pelos olhares curiosos.

\- E aí? – Ruki não suporta a curiosidade.

\- Aí o que? – O baterista não sabe se devem falar sobre esse assunto.

\- Não se faz de desentendido, Kai! – O vocalista dispara, começando a ficar preocupado com a expressão séria dele. – O que o Aoi queria conversar?

Uruha evita olhar para o líder do grupo, imaginando que tenham falado dele e da separação abrupta dos dois. Mas e se não for? Kai e Aoi se tornaram ainda mais amigos desde que o seu namo... Ex-namorado incentivou-o a confessar a paixão que sentia... Talvez tenham conversado sobre a fulaninha, com o baterista então sendo cúmplice da traição. Também podem ter conversado sobre...

"_Ah, sei lá! Melhor nem ficar imaginando..."_ – Seu pensamento não consegue deixar de imaginar como Aoi tem passado os últimos dias, pois para ele foram terríveis.

\- Ele me disse que vai deixar a banda... Não volta após as férias. – Racionalmente decide que é preciso algo drástico para fazer os dois se entenderem e talvez essa seja a solução.

\- O-o quê? – Por mais que Kouyou não quisesse demonstrar qualquer emoção, essa notícia o abala demais.

\- Mas ele está maluco? Sair só por que... – Ruki não consegue segurar, mesmo que Reita o belisque insistentemente às escondidas.

Os olhares dele e de Uruha se cruzam, pois o vocalista também é um amigo íntimo do Shiroyama e tem sido a quem confessa toda a dor que vem sentindo. Há um ressentimento entre eles, algo palpável, pois Ruki não consegue entender como o loiro pode acreditar nas mentiras de Kaoru e desconfiar daquele que só tem olhos para ele.

\- Não interessa porque ele tomou essa decisão. Não nos cabe julgar. – Kai procura encerrar a questão antes que os ânimos se exaltem entre eles. – O importante é que o Yuu é nosso amigo... Viveu o sonho dessa banda fazer sucesso como nós... E estamos deixando ele partir. É bom repensarmos, pois todos nós estamos errando com relação a ele, não é... Takashima?

Uruha se levanta ainda abalado pelas palavras de Kai, que saiu de sua imparcialidade para um ataque, mesmo que não o esteja acusando diretamente. Ambos se encaram, temendo que este seja o fim da banda, mas o loiro vê que os olhos do baterista não são acusadores, mas suplicam que veja a verdade, que perceba como deixar a banda não seria a atitude de alguém culpado de traição, pois os traidores não têm consciência, não se preocupam com os sentimentos de quem magoam.

"_Será que eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida?"_ – Pensa, uma dor imensa corroendo-lhe as entranhas. – _"E se... Mas as fotos... E se forem uma farsa?... Yuu..."_

Ele sai sem dizer nada, esquecendo-se de suas coisas, como se nem sequer pensasse que não voltaria no dia seguinte. Kai as junta, vendo como ele deixa o prédio apressado, a moto serpenteando imprudentemente pelo trânsito.

\- Espero que ele chegue a tempo. – Sussurra para si mesmo.

**ooOoo**

Aoi abre a porta do apartamento devagar, certificando-se de que Kouyou não está mesmo presente, mas percebendo imediatamente como esse cuidado é idiota, pois o loiro ainda estava na gravadora e veio direto de lá para pegar suas coisas. Caminha pelo corredor e jamais andar foi tão penoso, cada canto do lugar fazendo-o lembrar dos pequenos detalhes que fizeram de seu relacionamento tão especial. Eram as brincadeiras de criança, jogar videogame até tarde comendo pipoca, cozinhar juntos, se lambuzar comendo chocolate... Tudo que faziam, mesmo que não envolvesse sexo, pois um namoro não se limita a isso.

Mas isso o faz sofrer ainda mais, pois como admitir que, se havia algo tão especial, Kouyou pudesse acreditar que o trairia? O que poderia tê-lo abalado tanto a ponto de agir da forma que fez naquela noite na boate? Uruha jamais faria um escândalo daqueles, ainda mais em público. E mesmo que tenha desconfiado dele com Kaoru na hora da raiva, depois de pensar percebeu como aquilo era um absurdo. O maldito advogado fez algo que convenceu seu namorado de sua culpa... E daí deixou que o monstro do ciúme fizesse o restante do trabalho.

Vê que suas coisas estão arrumadas ao lado do sofá, o mesmo em que tantas vezes fizeram amor. Junta tudo na mochila que trouxe e a coloca nas costas, mas decide ir até ao quarto, desejando despedir-se... Tomado por um desejo insano de que tudo seja um sonho e ainda estejam deitados abraçados na cama macia. Logo que entra sente aquele vazio apertar-lhe o peito, os lençóis arrumados como se Uruha nem sequer tivesse deitado sob eles.

\- Ah... Kouyou... – Sua voz soa triste cortando o silêncio. – Devia saber que nunca existiu ninguém além de você...

Seus olhos negros pousam então em algumas coisas sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. Anda até ela e vê diversas fotos sobre um envelope amassado, percebendo como a pessoa nelas parece...

"_Eu?"_ – Pega-as nas mãos e senta-se ainda surpreso. – _"Mas como...?"_

Percebe que só podem ser falsificações, pois jamais esteve com essa moça. Agora entende melhor a raiva de Kouyou, pois...

\- É quase impossível perceber a manipulação feita nessas fotos! Mas... – Observa bem as imagens em suas mãos. – Eu realmente estive nesses lugares... Com o _Kouyou_.

Como o loiro esperava encontrar o tratamento da imagem sobre a figura de Aoi, com certeza não olhou para a moça, onde se nota leve distorção... Onde foi apagada a presença dele mesmo. Tudo ali é real, mas a pessoa com quem estava foi trocada. E a presença da moça na boate naquele mesmo dia...

\- Aquele maldito! – A raiva cintila nos olhos negros. – Vou matar aquele Kaoru!

Sai do quarto, jogando a mochila sobre o sofá, decidindo ficar e esclarecer essa situação o quanto antes. Passa por sua cabeça certa mágoa, pois Kouyou não confiou nele, mesmo o conhecendo há tanto tempo. Mas... Sabe que até ele mesmo seria enganado por aquela imagem quase perfeita, ao se colocar na mesma situação...

"_Também não desconfiei quando o vi com Kaoru?"_ – Sente raiva de si mesmo, pois não deveria ter julgado a situação por uma partícula da ação que viu. – _"Eu devia ter avançado naquele safado e dado mais uns tapas pra ele aprender."_

A campainha toca e ele se levanta, ato quase que automático mesmo não sendo seu apartamento. Pára uns instantes, temendo que seja a imprensa ou algo assim, pois um papparazzi insistente vem seguindo os dois desde aquele beijo que Uruha lhe deu no palco quase sem pensar nas conseqüências. A assessoria de imprensa do grupo negou tudo, demonstrando como foi apenas uma simulação, um bom fanservice para atiçar a imaginação das fãs, mas o homem tornou-se a sombra dos dois, aparecendo nos locais mais inusitados, fazendo Aoi temer que tivesse flagrado algo...

\- Espera aí! – Pega as fotos que trouxe consigo para a sala. – Não era um papparazzi! Ele tirou essas fotos... Pro Kaoru!

Sua raiva aumenta, ainda mais que a campainha se torna persistente, irritando-o e forçando a atender. Depara-se com um homem franzino, uniforme da UPS, com uma caixa na mão, que parece assustado ao ser recebido com a expressão mais pavorosa do Shiroyama.

\- Que foi? – Fala sem qualquer educação, pensando apenas no miserável que ainda tenta destruir suas vidas.

\- Tenho uma entrega para Yuu Shiroyama. – O homem diz quase sussurrando, parecendo temer sua reação.

\- Sou eu mesmo. – Pega o pacote das mãos do entregador. – Tem que assinar algo?

\- Na nota colada na caixa... – O suor escorre pela testa careca do sujeito. – O senhor destaca e me entrega.

\- Ok... – Aoi se volta para colocar a caixa sobre a mesinha da entrada, onde Kouyou costuma deixar as chaves da moto.

Nesse momento o guitarrista paralisa, pois percebe que não há uma razão para entregarem uma encomenda para ele no apartamento de Uruha. Essa constatação somente pode significar uma coisa.

\- Kao... – Não consegue terminar de falar, pois alguém o abraça por trás e sua boca é coberta por um pano.

Ele se debate, tentando resistir, Kaoru apertando ainda mais o abraço e o outro homem o segurando pelas pernas. Logo está no chão, sendo contido pelos dois, mas perdendo as forças, vencido pelo clorofórmio que vai tirando sua consciência até o ponto em que desmaia.

\- Caramba! – O homem uniformizado senta no chão completamente exausto. – Pensei que ele nunca ia desmaiar. Você podia ter atirado nele, seria mais fácil.

\- Ele é forte e obstinado... – Kaoru vasculha os bolsos dele a procura do celular. – Um miserável que não merece nem morrer rápido... Tem que ser lento... Sujar a honra do senhor 'perfeito'.

\- Nossa! Você odeia mesmo o cara! – Passa a mão pela careca suada. – Foi ele que deixou essas marcas no seu rosto?

\- Não te interessa! – Kaoru se levanta ao encontrar o que procurava. – Te pago pra me ajudar, não pra fazer perguntas.

Coloca o pé sobre o corpo inerte do músico, sorrindo por ver que tudo corre perfeitamente como nos seus planos. Era apenas deixar o idiota que contratou virar a sombra de Aoi que uma hora ou outra ele viria aqui sozinho buscar suas coisas. Sorte que julgou bem a força do ciúme de Uruha, pois ele lhe deu a desculpa para o 'namoradinho' desaparecer.

\- Com ele fora do caminho... – Seu pensamento divaga e acaba saindo alto demais. – O Uru logo volta pra mim.

\- Que foi? – O careca não entende, mas fica curioso com a expressão feliz de Kaoru.

\- Nada, nada... – Percebe que é hora de partir. – Vamos tirar ele logo daqui, antes que alguém nos veja.

O celular de Aoi toca em sua mão, vendo que é Uruha, um sorriso sádico lhe passando pelo rosto. Abre o flip, encostando o aparelho junto ao ouvido.

\- Yuu... Onde você está? – A voz do loiro soa triste do outro lado da linha. – Estou no seu apartamento.

\- Cansei de você... – Kaoru sussurra de forma quase inaudível. – Bye!

Desliga imediatamente, antes que o outro possa dizer qualquer coisa, fechando a porta e ajudando seu capanga a carregar o corpo de Aoi. Descem até a garagem, pois o advogado ainda tem o cartão de segurança que sempre usava ao vir visitar o namorado. Assim saem sem que ninguém os veja, sua risada ecoando no carro, esperando que seu plano continue perfeito como tem sido até agora.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Inicialmente a lemon entre Reita e Ruki ficaria apenas como um fato acontecido, citado pelos personagens e com reações posteriores, mas... Uma amiga querida demonstrou como seria bastante excitante mostrar o que acontece entre eles. E com a ajuda imprescindível dela, pois eu jamais havia trabalhado com estes dois juntos, consegui compor essa lemon. Só que logo Reita assumiu o comando e... Vocês viram no que deu, modificando totalmente as conseqüências posteriores para os dois. **Yume Vy**, minha amiga do coração, sem você essa lemon jamais sairia... Mil beijos.

Os pedidos da minha amiga **Kaline** continuam a ser atendidos, com Kai tendo uma participação importante. Mas o que Kaoru pretende fazer com Aoi? Uruha chegará até ele antes do inevitável? Reita e Ruki conseguirão se entender?

Agradeço mais uma vez a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne** por ter lido e betado essa fic. Também agradeço a minhas amigas **Yume Vy**, **Scheilla**, **Eri-chan** e **Annek-chan** por terem lido e me ajudado a ser fiel aos GazettEs.

Relembro que esta fic é um presente especial para minhas queridas amigas **Yume Vy** e **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne**.

Agradeço de coração aos reviews que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic... Desculpe a demora, mas espero que compense.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

07 de Junho de 2009

02:57 PM


	4. Escolhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FORGIVEN**

**FORGIVEN**

**Capítulo 03 – Escolhas. **

A moto de Uruha avança pela cidade, o pensamento perdido em tudo que houve entre ele e o namorado. Por mais que as imagens fossem claras, por mais que olhasse para Aoi naquelas fotos em busca de uma montagem e nada encontrasse... Seu coração ficava lhe dizendo para acreditar mais uma vez na pessoa que lhe trouxe felicidade, que tornou seus dias cheios de significado. E essa dúvida dentro de sua cabeça o amargura, temendo que seja tarde demais, que Yuu decida partir para sempre da sua vida.

Corta caminho por algumas ruas sem grande movimento, voando baixo, o coração aos pulos, a respiração presa no peito. Afinal, Kaoru já provara ser mal intencionado, porque acreditar em qualquer coisa dita por ele? Mas o advogado não tem mais motivos para inventar algo assim, não estão mais juntos e jamais voltaria para ele. A confusão turva sua mente, deixando fatos e imagens aparecendo em flashes, tumultuando seu pensamento.

_"Ele não pode deixar a banda... Ele não pode __**me**__ deixar..."_ – Inconscientemente deseja que tudo acabe bem e que Aoi... O perdoe.

Pára diante do prédio, chamando o elevador, mas perdendo a paciência e subindo correndo pelas escadas, saltando dois ou três degraus de uma vez. Ao chegar ao andar certo, encosta-se na parede para não cair, pois o cansaço e a falta de fôlego são intensos. Caminha devagar até a porta do apartamento e toca a campainha, mas não há resposta. Procura então no seu chaveiro aquela que ganhou de Yuu quando começaram a namorar... E é impossível não lembrar como o moreno a entregou numa caixinha de presente... Um marco definitivo de que estavam realmente juntos.

\- Yuu... Oh, Aoi... Abre a porta, por favor. – Finalmente encontra a maldita chave.

Uruha entra afobado, mas percebe que o moreno não veio para casa, caso contrário as chaves do seu carro estariam sobre a mesinha de entrada. Resolve entrar e ver como estão as coisas com ele. A sala está uma bagunça, um travesseiro e um cobertor jogados no chão, a cama ainda desarrumada, tudo deixando claro que o sono também não tem sido um companheiro muito constante dele. A geladeira está vazia, apenas uma caixa de leite que cheira a azedo.

_"Ele não come quando está deprimido..."_ – Uma pontada aperta o peito de Kouyou, como se tudo isso fosse somente sua culpa... – _"E talvez seja mesmo!"_

Tira o celular do bolso, decidido a resolver esse problema agora mesmo, mas ele toca várias vezes e então vem a voz de Aoi abafada, quase um sussurro, dizendo que 'cansou' e 'bye'... E antes que possa falar qualquer coisa, a ligação é encerrada.

\- Ele... Ele não pode... – Não acredita naquelas palavras ditas em tom tão baixo e inseguro e tenta mais uma vez.

Não desiste fácil, ligando mais duas vezes, porém o celular do namorado consta como desligado ou fora de área.

\- Que merda! – Joga o celular sobre o sofá, socando a parede. – Eu estraguei tudo!

Deixa-se cair sobre a poltrona, desolado demais para pensar no que fazer em seguida, vendo na sua frente todos os momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos nesta sala e em todos os lugares onde estiveram. E o guitarrista fica sentado ali por muito tempo, a luz vinda da janela mudando as sombras de lugar, as cores passando do branco para o laranja até que a luz desaparece e o loiro se vê na completa escuridão.

\- Ele não vai voltar... – Diz para si mesmo, desconsolado, tentando entender a razão de tudo isso... – Já anoiteceu!

Acende a luz da sala, procurando no apartamento suas coisas, concluindo que este é realmente o fim. Mas por que ele não voltou? Algumas roupas estão faltando... A mala ainda está por lá... E se... Uma imagem terrível dele viajando com a 'baranga cabeluda' povoa sua imaginação como uma doença, daquelas que se alastram depressa.

\- Isso explicaria o 'cansei' que ele me disse... – Começa a ficar com raiva. – E ele sussurrou... Talvez não quisesse que ela ouvisse!

Joga no chão as coisas que havia juntado para levar, pois todas elas foram presentes... Presentes de alguém que não merece seu amor. E pensar que ficou se lamentando por horas, esperando pela volta dele! Então ouve seu celular tocar e leva a mão ao bolso, mas não o encontrando.

\- Merda! Eu joguei ele... – Começa a procurar pelo sofá, se irritando por não encontrá-lo e pela insistência de quem está ligando.

Começa a jogar as almofadas para os lados, desesperado, pois em sua mente apenas uma pessoa estaria ligando para ele nesse momento.

\- Aqui! – Abre o flip e o leva ao rosto, apressado. – Yuu... É você?

\- Yuu? Sou eu, Uruha... – Um tom levemente manhoso. – Já esqueceu a minha voz?

\- Ka-Kaoru? – Não consegue disfarçar a sua decepção. – O que você quer agora?

Um risinho meio sem graça vem do advogado, deixando o loiro confuso, pois não imaginava que ele reagiria assim.

\- Quero te convidar pra jantar. – Fala com a voz animada. – Tem umas coisas suas na minha casa e nunca cheguei a devolver.

\- Jantar? – O guitarrista carrega no seu tom irônico. – Você bebeu?

\- Juro que vai ser sem nenhuma segunda intenção. – Uruha pode até imaginar a carinha de gatinho pidão no rosto do moreno. – Quero ser apenas seu amigo... Você deixou aqui o... Pon.

\- O quê? Então ele estava aí, mas... Como? – Não consegue imaginar por que teria levado seu ursinho de pelúcia na casa de um namorado.

\- Quero te devolver... – Fala manso, extremamente gentil. - Sei que o tem desde criança.

\- Ok... – Sabe que pode se arrepender, mas resolve dar um voto de confiança para a recuperação do advogado. – Quando?

Diz já pegando a chave da moto no bolso e se preparando para sair desse apartamento para nunca mais voltar.

\- No sábado... – O homem parece extremamente feliz. – Está bom pra você?

\- Certo... Combinado. – Bate a porta com raiva ao sair.

**ooOoo**

_A cada suspiro seu  
A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada ligação que você quebrar  
A cada passo que você der_

Eu estarei te observando

Os olhos negros se descerram ainda turvos, a tontura tão intensa que mal consegue se lembrar de qualquer coisa, apenas do enjôo que se apossa dele, uma onda de arrepios que o faz tremer, seus ouvidos captando uma música que parece muito distante, como se ecoasse dentro de sua própria cabeça.

_A cada simples dia  
A cada palavra que você falar  
A cada jogo que você brincar  
A cada noite que você ficar_

Eu estarei te observando

"_Onde... Quem...__?"_ – Ainda saindo do entorpecimento da inconsciência. – _"Música..."_

Mas conforme o mal-estar vai cedendo, Aoi começa a entrever o quarto estranho, de decoração refinada, mas um tanto exagerada, mas de nenhum lugar em que já estivera. Uma janela ampla com as persianas fechadas, papel de parede creme com miúdas flores vermelhas, um guarda-roupa e um gaveteiro, ambos de madeira maciça, antigos... Talvez de algum estrangeiro, de alguém que morou no ocidente ou... Um colecionador. Mas...

_Oh, não vê  
Que você pertence a mim?  
Meu pobre coração dói  
A cada passo seu._

"_Como... Uhm..."_ – Ainda tenta ordenar os pensamentos.

_A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada promessa que você não cumprir  
A cada sorriso que você fingir  
A cada direito que você fizer valer_

Eu estarei te observando

Tenta levar as mãos ao rosto, mas sente que não consegue, com estas presas a algo. Balança a cabeça procurando trazer de volta a lucidez, ainda beirando à inconsciência que deixou há poucos minutos.

_Desde que você se foi fiquei perdido, sem rastros  
Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto  
Olho ao redor mas você é insubstituível  
Sinto-me frio e almejo seu abraço  
Fico aqui implorando, baby, baby, por favor_

\- O quê?... – Sussurra, pois sua garganta parece tão seca, que a voz ameaça não sair.

_Oh, você não vê?  
Você pertence a mim.  
Meu pobre coração dói  
A cada passo seu_

\- Quem... Essa música... – A sua mente começa a ficar mais desperta, então tenta organizar tudo ao seu redor para tentar perceber onde está... O que está acontecendo... – The Police... Mas... Por quê?

_A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada promessa que você não cumprir  
A cada sorriso que você fingir  
A cada direito que você fizer valer_

Eu estarei te observando

Seu corpo ainda está levemente dormente, deitado sobre... Observa a cama estranha em que está, levemente reclinada e com grades nas laterais, onde suas mãos estão fortemente amarradas. Se debate tentando soltar-se, sem sucesso, recuperando aos poucos os movimentos de seu corpo.

_A cada suspiro seu  
A cada movimento seu  
Eu estarei te observando  
Eu estarei te observando_

\- Uma cama de hospital... Mas... – A música acaba e o silêncio toma conta do local, então sua mente tenta processar tudo o que ocorreu ainda confuso e aéreo. – Eu estava...

\- No apartamento dele... – Uma voz carregada de ironia vem de onde há instantes pôde perceber uma porta se abrindo. – Recolhendo os restos da sua relação...

A cabeça de Shiroyama se volta devagar na direção da voz, ainda zonzo, a vista procurando a nitidez para vislumbrar quem se delicia com seu sofrimento. E aos poucos o rosto moreno, fino, marcado de cicatrizes indisfarçáveis, o sorriso com dois dentes quebrados na frente vai ganhando forma.

\- Você... – O ódio dentro dele é tão grande que não consegue nem sequer dizer seu nome.

\- Não imagina como te ver assim indefeso me deixa... Uhmmm... – Kaoru chega a fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor este momento. – É melhor que um orgasmo!

\- Seu maldito! Me solta já daqui! – Aoi se debate mais uma vez, a gana de torcer o pescoço do advogado dando-lhe mais força, mas ainda assim sem efeito. – Quando me livrar, vou desmembrar você... Bem devagar!

\- Nossa! Você seria capaz mesmo! – Um sorriso mais do que irônico se iluminando no rosto de Kaoru. – Mas não vai se livrar... Sorte minha, não é?

Ele dá a volta na cama, verificando mais uma vez o tecido que amarra seus pulsos na grade da cama, evitando usar cordas para não marcar demais a pele.

\- O que você pensa ganhar com isso? – Yuu procura concentrar o melhor que pode seu pensamento.

O advogado senta numa cadeira colocada ao lado da cama, seu olhar carregado de vitória o fazendo parecer até o mesmo homem bonito de antes, sem as marcas deixadas por seu confronto com o músico.

\- Esta foi a cama que precisei comprar, pois quebrei quatro costelas naquela noite. E as cicatrizes... Somente depois que se curarem totalmente é que poderei fazer uma plástica. – Ele parece divagar, mas é nítido o rancor em cada palavra, em cada pausa para respirar. – Mas é bom, pois quis aparecer assim para o Uruha... Quis estar assim para você.

\- Depois do que fez... – Aoi sente uma ponta de remorso, mas não que se arrependa, pois o homem estava sobre Kouyou na noite em que o agrediu... Tentando Matá-lo.

\- Eu mereci? – Há uma raiva verdadeira em sua voz, apesar da expressão tranqüila. – Pode falar... É o que você pensa.

Aoi não o entende, pois está agindo como a parte ofendida, magoada, como se o guitarrista devesse se sentir culpado, mas... São as mãos do membro do the GazettE que estão amarradas na maldita cama.

\- Não vem dar uma de coitadinho. – Yuu, mais concentrado, começa a ficar irritado. – Me solta agora e... Não chamo a polícia.

\- HAHAHAHAHA... – Kaoru levanta da cadeira, sentindo-se superior como nunca. – Você está achando que vou te deixar ir?

Os dois homens se encaram, pois estas palavras encerram algo que pode ir além de tudo que poderia ser esperado em uma situação dessas. Até que ponto o advogado teria coragem de ir por uma simples vingança? Matar Aoi seria suficiente para aplacar o profundo ódio de Kaoru?

\- Tive um ano pra planejar minha vingança nos mínimos detalhes! – Kaoru sorri satisfeito. – E ter você em minhas mãos é apenas um passo... Talvez o mais importante.

\- Vão sentir minha falta! – Yuu tenta soltar-se, debatendo-se na cama, mas logo cansa, percebendo que é impossível.

\- A beleza de tudo é que não... Por um bom tempo. – O sorriso dele talvez seja a pior parte de tudo. – Como o tal líder da banda... Aquele que eu não lembro nome... Sugestionou... Para todos os efeitos você foi passar as férias na casa dos seus pais...

\- Como você... – Aoi o observa pasmo.

Isso havia sido dito numa conversa pessoal! E se... Kai tivesse contado para os outros... Kouyou teria contado para esse crápula? Não... Ele não confiaria nele... Não... Precisa tirar da cabeça a idiotice de que Uruha estivesse junto com esse...

\- Ter dinheiro é muito bom, não é? – Kaoru pega um pequeno punhal veneziano colocado em um pedestal sobre o gaveteiro, brincando com ele, passando de uma mão para a outra. – Paguei um empregado da gravadora pra colocar escutas por todo lado onde vocês circulam... Como os ânimos andaram acirrados na última semana!

\- Seu... – O guitarrista nem sabe o que dizer, pois tudo é tão surreal... Tão difícil de acreditar... Coisa que acontece apenas em filmes.

O advogado sorri mais uma vez, se sentindo muito inteligente, muito mais do que esses 'punks' apenas imaginam ser. Ainda mais esse brutamonte que o tratou como lixo e apenas porque ameaçava trazer o namorado de volta... Para o lugar de onde o loiro _jamais_ devia ter saído, pois Kaoru era a única chance de Uruha ser feliz... Apenas ele o ama de verdade.

E depois da separação Kaoru, após os vários ferimentos terem cicatrizado, começou a planejar sua vingança. Contratou um detetive particular que passou a seguir os dois músicos por todos os lugares, inclusive na turnê, dando um relatório diário das atividades deles. E cada um desses era uma punhalada no coração do advogado, pois sempre pareciam tão felizes e apaixonados. Depois foi esperar o momento certo de ressurgir das cinzas, plantando a semente do ciúme no coração de Uruha, usando as fotos que pagou caro para serem manipuladas digitalmente, usando a imagem de uma modelo que contratou especialmente para se fazer passar por amante do miserável guitarrista... E a moça foi esplêndida na boate, melhor do que esperava.

\- Foi tão fácil fazer vocês brigarem! – O tom vitorioso mais uma vez presente em sua voz. – Quando o ciúme entra num relacionamento, a razão sai pela janela... Meu avô sempre me dizia isso.

\- Você pode enfiar seu avô e seus ditados no... – O ódio de Aoi já o deixa quase sem ar.

\- Calado! – O tapa de Kaoru vibra no rosto de Yuu. – Jamais fale do meu avô dessa forma. Ele me deixou tudo isso... Me ensinou como a ordem e a disciplina devem ser sempre mantidas... A qualquer preço.

Um silêncio mortal se faz por alguns minutos, Kaoru ainda se recompondo por ter perdido o autocontrole e Aoi temendo agora, mais do que nunca, não sair vivo daquele quarto. O advogado se move mais uma vez, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, a expressão mais tranqüila que já imaginou conseguir imprimir as suas feições, destruídas pela surra que levou.

\- O que você espera ganhar com a minha morte? – Yuu tenta conter toda a avalanche de sentimentos contraditórios, ódio e medo brincando com sua mente ainda entorpecida.

\- Uruha! – Kaoru se surpreende com a estupidez do inimigo, pois a resposta é óbvia, sempre foi. – Quero o meu loiro de volta.

\- Ele não vai se aproximar de você apenas porque eu morri. – Shiroyama sabe o que fala, pois a mágoa de Kouyou com relação à violência que sofreu é muito grande. – Não sou eu que o impede de...

\- Você não sabe nada sobre ele! – Por mais que não queira se deixar levar pelo forte ressentimento, não consegue manter a calma do vitorioso diante desse homem. – Uruha precisa de orientação, pois essa vida que levam o torna preguiçoso e indolente. Sei que exagerei... Mas me tratei!

\- Certo... Faz de conta que eu acredito! – Percebe bem o quanto o advogado está perturbado... E obcecado pela idéia de ter o loiro de volta. – É apenas o Kou-chan sair da linha... E você volta a ser o velho namorado agressor de sempre.

\- Não chama ele assim! – Essa forma tão íntima de tratar Uruha o incomoda.

\- Mas Kouyou é o nome dele! – Decide provocá-lo, já que nada mais pode fazer. – Ahhh... Mas ele nunca te falou, não é? Você não era íntimo o suficiente...

\- Eu vou... – Levanta a mão para agredi-lo novamente, mas nota que entra no jogo do guitarrista. – Não... Quem comanda essa ação sou eu... Não você!

Encosta o punhal no peito de Aoi, bem sobre o local onde se encontra o coração, a leve pressão da lâmina afiadíssima ferindo a pele, um fio de sangue escorrendo e sujando a camisa.

\- Não vou te matar! Isso levaria a polícia a procurar um assassino e... Não desejo ser um suspeito de crime. – Vai descendo a adaga de leve pela pele do moreno, mas tão suavemente que nem sequer chega a feri-lo, apesar da impressão ruim que provoca.

\- Então... Mas... Você me disse que... – Aoi fica confuso, um fio de esperança em sua mente por alguns instantes.

\- Mas você pode sair daqui ileso... Salvar sua vidinha medíocre. – Prende a respiração, ansioso com o golpe final sobre sua vítima. – Apenas tem que escolher...

\- Escolher? – Aoi teme demais o que isto pode significar.

Uma risada sonora ecoa pelo quarto, um sorrisinho satânico seguindo-se, o seu momento de triunfo finalmente em suas mãos.

\- Eu pretendo disfarçar a sua morte. Aplicar drogas em você... Aumentando dia após dia... – Sua expressão sádica torna tudo muito mais assustador. – Até que acontece a overdose e...

\- O quê? – O moreno respira fundo, ainda descrente da maldade de um homem que parece tão insignificante. – Você enlouqueceu? Quem vai acreditar...

\- Todos vão achar que o deprimido guitarrista se entregou ao vício... Acontece todos os dias nesse mundinho sujo em que vocês vivem. – Ele demonstra a segurança de quem já pensou em tudo. – E o Uruha, se sentindo responsável, vai ficar frágil o suficiente para que eu o console.

\- Ou... – Engole em seco, pois a alternativa pode ser muito pior. – Qual a minha alternativa?

Kaoru tira o punhal da pele do inimigo, segurando-o em uma atitude altamente dramática perto do próprio rosto... Sorrindo, mas sem dizer nada, apenas observando-o.

\- Vai... Desembucha logo, seu desgraçado! – Está cansado desse joguinho dele.

O advogado se curva sobre ele, sua boca bem próxima da orelha de Shiroyama.

\- Se eu não ficar com Uruha... Ninguém vai ficar. – Sussurra com seriedade.

\- Você não... – Aquelas palavras... Aquele tom de voz... Fica arrepiado pensando na terrível escolha colocada a sua frente. De um lado sua própria vida... De outro, a vida da pessoa que ama... Fecha os olhos... A voz presa na garganta.

Kaoru praticamente exulta com a reação, mas procura se conter, demonstrando ter o controle absoluto dessa situação.

\- Claro que sei como é uma decisão difícil! – Diz com a voz mais calma que consegue, apesar do turbilhão de emoções que se apossa dele. – É apenas pensar no que é mais importante pra você...

\- Então... Eu... – As palavras quase não saem, sua garganta seca, os olhos cerrados para não ver a vitória no rosto maldoso tão próximo do seu.

\- Não! Vou te deixar pensar! – É indisfarçável na voz grave do advogado a felicidade. – Amanhã, logo cedo, venho em busca da resposta.

\- Seu crápula! – Isso é apenas o que consegue dizer.

\- Sou mesmo, não é? – Sua voz vem carregada de ironia.

Sente então que o homem se afasta dele e faz uma ligação no celular. Yuu abre os olhos para saber o que pretende agora, quando tem a vida do rival totalmente em suas mãos.

\- Alô... Uruha? – Kaoru sabe que Aoi não dirá nada, encarando-o com firmeza, uma expressão satisfeita emoldurando seu sorriso com dentes quebrados.

Os olhos negros se fecham, as palavras trocadas pelo advogado com o seu namorado entrando em seu peito como uma faca, sabendo que a armadilha para Kouyou já está armada e não poderá protegê-lo dessa vez... Pode até fazer o sacrifício, mas sabe que não será o bastante. Kaoru está certo, pois sua morte nessas circunstâncias vai despedaçar o coração do loiro e... A culpa vai destruí-lo também... Mas não há alternativa, na verdade. Todas elas tiram Takashima de seus braços... Agora sabe do que o maldito seria capaz e... Não viveria sem Uruha. Mas como alguém pode conceber a idéia de entregar a própria vida assim dessa forma... Sem lutar?

\- Pronto... – Kaoru se aproxima da cama novamente, guardando o celular no bolso. – Foi muito bom ter tido a idéia de roubar aquela porcaria de ursinho velho e remendado.

Aoi decide que não tem mais que ficar ouvindo as palavras de Kaoru, não quer mais saber o que fez ou o que planejou...

\- Chega de papo furado, maldito! – Sua raiva quase o sufoca. – Se quer que eu escolha... Me poupa de ouvir essa sua voz. Me deixa sozinho.

\- Ok... – Kaoru sorri. – Farei sua vontade.

Aoi ouve quando a porta se fecha, o homem que odeia saindo. Seus orbes fixam-se no vazio do teto, pensando em tudo que viveu com Kouyou no último ano e em como foi feliz ao lado dele. Não quer chorar... Não pode dar essa satisfação à Kaoru. Prende seu pensamento nos bons momentos, evitando questionar-se sobre a escolha que deve fazer, pois... Teme sua decisão mais do que tudo. Escolher entre si próprio e... Uruha...

**ooOoo**

Uruha entra nervoso no próprio apartamento, fechando a porta com força, nem conseguindo saber como chegou até em casa pilotando a moto. Seu estômago está embrulhado, um pouco por não ter comido nada desde o dia anterior, mais pela torrente de emoções fortes que o envolvem. Pára diante do seu bar, seco por beber algo, afogando com álcool tudo que o faz sofrer nesse momento.

Fica alguns minutos pensando se deve primeiro comer, pois o sakê vai cair como uma pedra em seu organismo, mas desiste, pois desde que os dois brigaram nada fica muito tempo no seu estômago. Pega um dos copos de refrigerante, daqueles com capacidade de 300 ml, e enche com o perfumado líquido transparente, jogando-se sobre o sofá logo me seguida.

Observa o copo por algum tempo, notando como a luz difusa do abajur que acendeu forma um prisma no líquido, colocando-o entre si e a fraca luminosidade da cidade que entra pela janela.

\- Que se dane! Vou beber... Assim esqueço mais depressa. – Levanta o copo em um brinde. – Kampai, Yuu!

Bebe tudo de uma vez, quase sem parar para respirar, sentindo o efeito quase imediato em sua cabeça, assim como no aparelho digestivo, que ameaça fazer tudo voltar, mas assim que a sensação de enjôo passa, resolve levantar e encher mais uma vez o copo. Tenta, porém uma tontura o faz desistir, voltando a sentar e procurando centrar seu equilíbrio e pensamentos em um só objetivo... Beber até a inconsciência e esquecer por essa noite que uma vez amou Yuu Shiroyama.

Mais uma vez tenta levantar, conseguindo com dificuldade, mas alcançando seu intento, preenchendo o copo vazio com mais de sua bebida favorita. Volta ao sofá, concentrando seu olhar mais uma vez no líquido espesso.

\- Querido sakê... E pensar que quase desisti de você por causa dele! – Vira mais uma vez o copo na boca, engasgando, a tosse quase lhe tirando o fôlego. – Você... Meu único amor... O único que me entende!

Mas quando seus olhos baixam e o braço enfraquecido pelo álcool cai, deixando o copo rolar pelo chão... Kouyou vê a mochila onde guardou as coisas de Aoi. Procura lembrar onde a deixou antes de sair de casa, pois tem quase certeza que não foi ali onde está agora. Levanta com dificuldade, pegando-a com interesse, lembrando nitidamente que deixou tudo que era dele próximo do sofá... Como veio parar ali no meio do caminho entre a sala e o quarto?

Decide ir até o local onde o sono tem sido seu inimigo mortal e vê as fotos incriminadoras que iniciaram tudo jogadas sobre a cama... Espalhadas desordenadamente sobre os lençóis... Quando as mantinha na cabeceira, pois toda noite olhava para a imagem de Yuu e procurava algum sinal de que a foto havia sido forjada.

\- Que droga! – Apesar do álcool já começar a entorpecer seu discernimento, pensa muito sobre isso. – Aoi estava aqui quando liguei pra ele! Mas... Por que... Não entendo... Ele não levou nada. E... Me disse... Aquilo.

Começa a se arrepender por ter bebido tanto, pois nesse instante precisa de todo o seu cérebro funcionando, mas sente dificuldade até em falar. Pega o celular no bolso e disca o 'redial', mas obtendo a mesma resposta negativa de antes.

\- Droga! Atende essa... Merda desse celular. – Fica irritado, sentando na cama, quase incapaz de parar de pé. – Já sei...

Abre mais uma vez o flip do aparelho e procura o número de Kai, incapaz de lembrar sozinho, ficando feliz quando finalmente o encontra na confusão de botões coloridos.

\- Kai? É você...? – A voz dele sai arrastada e langorosa, claramente afetada pelo álcool, apesar de lutar pra se manter lúcido. – Preciso muito de você...

_\- Uru... É você?_ – A voz do baterista soa preocupada. – _O que aconteceu?_

\- Ele... O Yuu... Eu não... – Começa a perder a briga contra a inconsciência. – Não estava no apartamento... Eu falhei.

Começa a chorar sem controle, mesmo que não queira, nunca se sentindo tão sozinho como nesse momento.

_\- Calma... Não fica assim!_ – Kai tenta entender o que está se passando, mas já ciente de que o amigo bebeu... E muito. – _Ele volta. Tenho certeza!_

\- Não... Ele esteve aqui... Não levou nada... – Tenta falar em meio dos soluços e choramingos. – As fotos... Ele viu... Kai... Ele falou... Que... Cansou de mim... Desistiu!

_\- Duvido! Não foi o que senti no Aoi que falou comigo hoje à tarde._ – Espera que o loiro consiga captar e entender o que tenta dizer. – _Ele te ama demais, mas está magoado. _

\- Pois é... Eu... Fui uma besta! – Começa a bater na própria cabeça, parando ao perceber que apenas piora a dor que se inicia nela. – Nunca... Não vai... Me perdoar.

_\- Deixa de falar bobagem! _– Kai se irrita com o diálogo depressivo com alguém tão bêbado como Uruha está. – _Ele __**morreria**__ por você, seu idiota!_

\- Não... Ele desistiu... Eu... Ouvi. – Segura as fotos na mão, abraçando-as como se apertasse Yuu em seus braços. – Eu... Perdi... Nunca mais... Ele volta pra mim.

_\- Ele foi visitar a família... E pensar._ – Tenta ser o mais paciente o possível. – _Tenta dormir e amanhã nos falamos. Ok?_

\- Aham... – Quase não ouve mais a voz de Kai, apesar de ter discernido algo a ver com visitar a família... E se ligasse...

Desliga sem nem sequer se despedir, abraçando-se ainda mais, apertando às fotos, deitando-se sobre as demais e caindo na inconsciência da embriaguez, sem pensamentos ou aflições, quase um coma... Sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

**ooOoo**

\- Quem era? – Miyavi pergunta quando Kai volta à ofurô, observando-o interessado retornando da sala com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. – Queria saber por que você usou essa coisa, se estamos aqui sozinhos?

\- Era o Uruha! Ah vai... – Kai fica corado e totalmente sem graça. - Você sabe que fico envergonhado de andar pelado pela casa.

O baterista entra na banheira com cuidado para não cair, mas o outro o puxa de uma vez, segurando-o com força entre seus braços, totalmente extasiado com o rosto corado do namorado.

\- Você sabe que fico taradão com essa sua vergonha, não é? – Ele o beija de leve. – Faz de propósito só pra me provocar.

\- Não é não... – Kai tenta resistir um pouco, indignado com essa acusação infundada, mas acaba se derretendo nos braços que o aproximam ainda mais do corpo quente.

\- Essa noite... Você estava tão... Tão... – Miyavi não sabe encontrar a palavra correta, pois qualquer uma o excita mais uma vez. – Delicioso... Gostoso...

Resolve resumir todos os adjetivos em um beijo apaixonado, tão quente que sente o corpo menor amolecer, ficando completamente entregue às suas carícias... Que se tornam cada vez mais intensas... Uma vontade quase irresistível de devorá-lo mais uma vez, mesmo depois das quatro vezes seguidas que tiveram no quarto.

\- O que você acha de... Aqui na banheira... – Tenta falar, mesmo que o fôlego e o beijo intenso quase o impeçam. – Usarmos mais uma vez as bolinhas tailandesas?

\- Hummm... – Kai se afasta ligeiramente do beijo e olha malicioso para o amante. – Ou você pode fingir que é um ladrão invadindo minha casa e... Me arrastar até a sala e me estuprar...

\- Você anda muito safado, Yutaka! – Ele sorri gostando da imaginação fértil do moreninho nessa noite. – Já te amarrei e amordacei... Não foi o bastante?

\- Não! – Faz uma cara de emburrado, mas claramente só para fazer tipo. – Eu quero o ladrão!

O cantor beija-o mais uma vez, mas agora sem tanto fogo, pois lembra o que veio fazer e acabou deixando de lado ao ver o delicioso baterista com aquela calça branca super justa e a camisa preta transparente quando abriu a porta. Separa-se dos lábios tentadores e tenta focar nos olhos dele, ainda sem saber como começar a difícil conversa.

\- Yuk-kun... – É quase impossível resistir aos lábios sedentos que ainda procuram os seus. – Precisamos conversar... É sério.

\- Isso é hora de dizer uma coisa dessas? – Kai ainda não se apercebeu de como a expressão do outro mudara, mas quando seus olhos se encontram de verdade... Pára e o encara também. – Pelo jeito é sério de verdade.

\- Vamos sair da banheira. – Myavi diz já saindo e oferecendo a mão para ajudar Uke a fazer o mesmo com segurança.

Toda aquela mudança do cantor deixa Kai preocupado, pois nota o quão importante é o assunto. O que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de Miyavi parar um amasso daqueles? Geralmente o moreno tatuado não era de fazer tal coisa...

Ambos vestem os yukatas que sempre estão penduradas fora do box do chuveiro e caminham até a sala.

\- Melhor você sentar. – Seu tom de voz está irreconhecível, contrastando com sua personalidade alegre.

\- Você assim está me assustando. – Kai começa a ficar mais apreensivo, enquanto senta na poltrona próxima da janela.

Myv permanece de pé, ainda aflito em como iniciar essa conversa, pois a reação de Kai é imprevisível.

\- Yuk-kun... Eu vim aqui hoje pra... – Sua fala é incerta, cheia de apreensão. – Te contar algo... Antes que você saiba por outras pessoas.

\- Então diga... – Kai o incentiva, vendo Miyavi respirar fundo.

\- Você sabe que eu deixei a PSC... – Pensa em começar assim, a fim de causar menos impacto.

\- Claro! – O sorriso do baterista tenta aparentar uma calma que não existe de verdade. – Discutimos isso antes da renovação do seu contrato.

\- Então... Não foi... – Respira fundo, pois não há uma forma fácil de dizer isso. – A única mudança radical na minha vida.

\- Uhm... O que... Você quer dizer com isso? – Já começa a tremer, torcendo os dedos como sempre faz quando se sente nervoso.

O namorado se coloca a frente dele, agachando-se diante do inquieto Yutaka, já pensando em tudo de ruim que pode ter acontecido para acabar com sua felicidade... Como em geral acontece.

\- Lembra da Melody? – Fala em um tom calmo, procurando não alarmá-lo. – A garota com quem eu...

\- Tem saído desde que começamos a namorar. – Kai tenta apressar essa maldita revelação que parece engasgada na garganta de Myv. – Aquela que iria afastar a mídia de nós dois.

\- Sim... Ela mesma... Bem... Eu... – Quer falar, mas as palavras não saem.

Uke Yutaka se levanta de um pulo, afastando-se dele com a expressão com um misto de surpresa, frustração e raiva. Tudo que temia quando toda essa história com a bonitinha cantora pop começou parece materializar-se a sua frente.

\- BAKA! – Sua vontade é socar o rosto bonito que o observa súplice, levantando devagar. – Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Precisava sair com ela em _**todos os sentidos**_? Seu... Seu...

\- Me perdoa... Por favor! – Ele se aproxima, querendo segurar a mão do namorado, que treme intensamente. – Eu precisava ser convincente... Ela precisava acreditar que estávamos juntos.

\- Não se aproxima! Não me toca! – Empurra o outro pra longe de si, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos. – Como alguém inteligente como você nunca ouviu falar de uma coisa chamada... CAMISINHA!

\- Eu usei... Juro! – Tenta novamente aproximar-se dele, mas percebe que é pior, então paralisa diante do rapaz que anda de um lado para o outro da sala. – Ele vai nascer... Em julho.

\- Eu quero que você e essa... Essa... Nojentinha... – Olha pela sala em busca de algo pesado para atirar nele. – Sejam... Muito... Ah, vai à merda! Não vou desejar algo que não sinto!

Kai dá as costas para ele, encostando-se na parede para não cair, as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos sem controle, um aperto no peito impedindo-o de respirar direito. Sente então os braços fortes envolvendo-o por trás, querendo muito gritar e dizer que vá embora para nunca mais voltar, mas... Se sente incapaz de fazê-lo.

\- Não me manda embora da sua vida... Por favor. – Miyavi não consegue conter a dor que o oprime neste momento. – Eu não vou agüentar.

\- Mas o que você espera de mim? – Encosta a cabeça no peito do namorado, totalmente vencido pela desilusão. – Vocês estão juntos, não é? Vão ser um casalzinho feliz com um filhinho nos braços. E eu? O que sobra pra mim?

\- Seja meu amante! – O cantor não consegue pensar em mais nada a oferecer ao homem em seus braços. – Não posso te perder.

Kai se volta, empurrando-o de leve, mantendo a mão sobre o peito dele a fim de manter a distância segura.

\- Tem _noção_ do que está me pedindo? Quer que eu viva das _migalhas_? Ficar com os restos da talzinha com quem você vai ter um filho? – Suas lágrimas rolam sem controle. – Pode esquecer! Não sou 'o outro' de ninguém.

\- Entendo... – Myv se afasta devagar, pegando suas roupas sobre o sofá e vestindo-se sob o olhar de Kai. – Não posso condená-lo... Talvez eu também não aceitasse essa situação. Mas... Nunca duvide do que sinto por você.

\- ...! – O baterista nada consegue dizer, apenas olha para o namorado... Não! Ele **não tem** mais um namorado.

O cantor se aproxima dele, depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios e saindo em seguida, sem nada dizer.

**ooOoo**

Takashima toma mais um analgésico, tentando desesperadamente acabar com a terrível dor de cabeça que o faz sentir o pior mal-estar de toda sua vida. Sua vista continua turva, o mínimo ruído o irritando, a simples visão de comida o enjoando... Nem vai prometer para si mesmo nunca mais beber, pois sabe que não vai cumprir o prometido.

Assim que o remédio começa a fazer efeito sua mente se reorganiza, os acontecimentos do dia anterior deixando-o intrigado. A mochila ainda no meio do caminho, as fotos amassadas sobre a cama...

_"O que o Kai disse mesmo quando eu liguei? Pois... Eu liguei pra ele... Ou não?"_ – Tenta se concentrar a fim de pensar melhor.

Pensa em tudo que esses indícios podem significar... Procurando a verdade ou tentando se enganar, buscando alguma esperança?

\- O Kai me disse... – O pensamento mais centrado traz de volta a conversa ridícula que teve com o amigo, com direito até as clássicas lágrimas de bêbado. – Que droga... Depois me desculpo por ter alugado o ouvido dele. Mas ele me disse que o Aoi foi pra casa dos pais.

Poderia esperar a volta dele, assim conversariam de cabeça fria, mas algo dentro de seu coração pede que não espere, pois pode ser tarde demais. Então o ideal é ligar direto para a casa dos pais dele e desistir do celular, pois pelo jeito ele desligou mesmo.

_"Mas será que eu tenho o telefone de lá?"_ – Pára uns minutos para pensar se alguma vez o namorado lhe deu o número da casa de seus pais. – _"Uhmm... Tenho sim! Mas... Onde eu guardei aquele papelzinho?"_

Kouyou caminha até o quarto e começa a abrir as gavetas das mesas de cabeceira, sem nada encontrar. Pára mais um instante, seguindo a lógica de sua mente e tentando imaginar onde consideraria um lugar bom para guardar uma coisa dessas. Vasculha os bolsos das suas jaquetas, mas nada. Só pode ter feito alguma associação para poder lembrar e...

\- Claro! – Sorri com a beleza do seu raciocínio. – Onde mais eu lembraria do Yuu?

Abre então a gaveta do guarda-roupa onde guarda as cuecas, um dos lados separado para o namorado deixar algumas dele para as horas de emergência. Mas... Está vazio!

\- A mochila! – Corre para a sala e a pega, jogando sobre o sofá, sentando-se ao lado. – Eu mesmo juntei todas as cuecas dele aqui.

Começa a vasculhar, jogando as coisas para fora a fim de ver melhor... Presentes, bilhetes, poesias... Tudo que trocaram nesse período de um ano contido apenas numa mochila.

\- Como todo esse sentimento pode se resumir nisso? – Isso dói fundo, um sentimento de culpa se apossando dele.

Chega ao fundo, as cuecas amontoadas e, no meio delas, um pequeno papel com o número do telefone da família Shiroyama.

\- Achei! – Ele corre todo feliz para a mesinha de cabeceira onde deixara o celular, sentando na cama. – Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil!

O ruído do telefone tocando enche seu peito de esperança, um nó no estômago denunciando o nervosismo que se apossa dele, igual a um adolescente tentando marcar seu primeiro encontro.

\- _Alô... Bom dia__!_ – Ouve nitidamente a voz feminina um tanto afogueada, provavelmente a mãe, que devia estar ocupada e correu para atender.

– Shiroyama-sama? – Fica meio tímido ao falar com ela. – Aqui é o Takashima... Amigo do Yuu.

_\- Kouyou? Sei quem você é!_ – A mulher fala carinhosamente. – _Você é o namorado do meu filho..._

\- Bem... Ahm... – Se alguém pudesse vê-lo iria rir do tom quase roxo, ainda sem saber o que dizer depois de tanta espontaneidade da mulher. – Eu poderia falar com ele?

_\- Com o Yuu?_ – A mãe fica surpresa.

\- É! Ele disse que ia passar as férias com vocês. – Começa a ficar preocupado.

_\- Não... Ele não veio pra cá!_ – A voz da mulher já não tem o mesmo tom gentil, tornando-se taciturno.

\- Como não? – Seu pressentimento dizendo que algo de muito errado está acontecendo, mas sem ter idéia do que, um medo instintivo apertando-lhe o peito, a respiração se tornando difícil.

"_E agora?"_ – É a pergunta que se faz enquanto tenta inventar uma desculpa convincente para tranqüilizar a mãe aflita no telefone. – _"Yuu... Onde você pode estar?"_

Continua...

**ooOoo**

E os pedidos da minha amiga **Kaline** continuam a ser atendidos, com o Kai aparecendo para uma cena quente e complicada. Tadinho... Vc quem pediu mais Kai. Logo vão me acusar de escrever mais pra vc do que pras presenteadas!

Mas e esse Kaoru? Um dos meus piores vilões! Qual será a decisão do Aoi? Uruha o encontrará? Kai e Myv conseguirão vencer os obstáculos?

A música ouvida por Kaoru e que Aoi escuta é 'Every Breath You Take', da banda The Police, que fala exatamente de um apaixonado que persegue seu objeto de desejo por todos os lugares. Bem Kaoru mesmo...

Agradeço mais uma vez a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne** por ter lido e betado essa fic. Também agradeço a minhas amigas **Yume Vy**, **Scheilla**, **Eri-chan, Litha** e **Annek-chan** por terem lido e me ajudado a ser fiel aos GazettEs.

Relembro que esta fic é um presente especial para minhas queridas amigas **Yume Vy** e **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne**.

Agradeço de coração aos reviews que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic... Desculpe a demora, mas espero que compense.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

30 de Julho de 2009

07:42 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	5. Decisões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FORGIVEN**

**FORGIVEN**

**Capítulo 04 – Decisões **

Os olhos de Uruha se perdem na visão que tem da janela do café, ainda esperando pelos amigos, mas inconscientemente procurando por Aoi na multidão que passa pela rua agitada. Desde que conversou com a mãe de Yuu seu coração lhe diz que algo de muito errado está acontecendo e precisa descobrir o quê. Mas ele não pensa com clareza, envolvido emocionalmente demais nesse problema, ainda na memória tudo que aconteceu entre eles... Por isso essa sua decisão de dividir o problema lhe parece tão nítida.

Em instantes a pequena garoa que caía fria começa a ficar mais densa, o espetáculo dos guarda-chuvas coloridos desfilando diante da janela, criando uma vista interessante. Perde-se na imensidão das cores, no bailado que elas fazem quando desviam umas das outras.

\- Uru... Tudo bem? – Kai diz preocupado, parado ao lado do amigo quando este se volta para ele.

\- Kai... Senta aí? – Aponta o banco a sua frente. – Vai querer alguma coisa?

\- Talvez um chá quente. – Sorri. – Peguei a maior chuva do carro até aqui.

O loiro faz sinal para a garçonete, mostrando sua xícara, ficando claro que seu amigo vai tomar o mesmo que ele.

\- Mas me fala... – O baterista não consegue disfarçar a ansiedade, ainda que esteja cansado da noite mal dormida. – Fiquei preocupado com seu tom de voz no telefone hoje de manhã.

\- Algo aconteceu com o Aoi. – Sente dificuldade em falar nisso, um nó quase privando sua garganta de ar. – Liguei pra casa dos pais e... Ele nunca apareceu por lá.

\- Bom... – Kai se inclina na direção do amigo, tentando dar-lhe conforto. – Ele estava muito deprimido... Talvez tenha decidido ir pra algum lugar e ficar sozinho.

\- Pode ser. – Kouyou baixa os olhos, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado com o estado de espírito de Yuu. – Mas... Não sei como te explicar... Eu sinto que...

\- Oi pessoal! – Ruki diz de pé, empurrando Kai para o lado para poder se sentar no banco. – Desculpa a demora. É complicado estacionar por aqui.

Os dois o observam um pouco intrigados. Desde a noite na boate, ainda durante a turnê, que o amigo parece estranho, um pouco sério demais, mas como julgar isso diante de tantas coisas negativas que têm acontecido desde então?

\- Pensei que você e o Reita viriam juntos. – O líder do the GazettE diz quase que automaticamente.

\- E por que viríamos juntos? – O chibi parece realmente ofendido. – Não temos nada um com o outro pra andarmos sempre colados!

\- Oh... Ok... Já entendi. – Kai não está muito afim de discutir. – Só perguntei.

Um silêncio perturbador se instala entre os três, uma tensão incomum parecendo pairar por sobre suas cabeças, cada um pensando nos seus próprios problemas, apesar de estarem reunidos por um assunto em comum.

\- Kou-chan... Você disse no telefone que estava preocupado com o Yuu. – Ruki tenta desfazer a impressão ruim que sua irritação possa ter causado. – Mas você tem algo concreto que te aflige?

\- Não... Infelizmente. – Seu desânimo é contagioso, debruçando-se na mesa, ainda com a maldita ressaca. – É algo que eu sinto e... Não consigo localizar ele.

\- A intuição às vezes nos engana, mas... – O vocalista se cala ao ver Reita entrando pela porta da frente.

O amigo se aproxima devagar, quase imediatamente vendo Takanori, que desvia o olhar dele, fingindo estar concentrado no café que a garçonete acaba de depositar a sua frente na mesa. A sensação ruim que o possui quase o faz dar meia volta e sair, mas ao ver o rosto aflito de Uruha, decide ficar. O loiro se afasta, dando lugar para que ele sente no banco também, ficando diante do chibi que o evita.

\- Vocês estão falando do Aoi, não é? – Reita tenta ser direto e acabar com isso depressa, pois a situação entre ele e Ruki o perturba. – Também tentei ligar pra ele ontem e não consegui.

\- O Uru acha que algo de grave está acontecendo com ele. – Kai diz sem perceber a face contrariada do baixista. – E eu também começo a pensar assim.

\- Mas não temos como localizá-lo e... – Akira tenta ser a voz da razão neste momento tenso. – Só podemos ir até a polícia depois de quarenta e oito horas do desaparecimento.

\- E se ele estiver com... – O chibi pensa no que ia dizer e pára, sabendo que isso vai magoar ainda mais o loiro. – Ah... Deixa pra lá.

\- Você ia falar que ele talvez esteja com aquela fulana das fotos, não é? – Kouyou tenta manter a calma, mas se irrita por Ruki quase dizer aquilo que sua mente também tentou. – Ele _**não está**_ me traindo!

\- Agora que você conclui isso? – Sem perceber Ruki começa a transplantar para a conversa toda a confusão que ele mesmo sente. – O coitado te implorou pra acreditar nele!

\- Ah... Cala a sua boca! – Uruha se levanta irritado, sendo contido por Reita. – Você me acha um idiota... E você também não está sendo?

\- Não se intromete na minha vida. – Ruki levanta exaltado, derramando o café quente em sua calça. – Droga!

O vocalista caminha nervoso para o banheiro, enquanto os amigos tentam acalmar o loiro. Abre a porta com um empurrão e pára diante do espelho. Estar próximo de Reita o tira do sério, pois sente claramente uma forte atração por ele, mas não quer, pois não está disposto a ficar com o baixista apenas por sexo. Ter ficado com o amigo, mudou _tudo_. Seus sentimentos estão confusos, desejando ser dele mais uma vez, mas querendo **algo** mais.

_"Eu não quero ser apenas uma diversão!" _– Abaixa a cabeça, sentido com sua própria fraqueza. – _"Devia ter resistido naquela noite... Destruí nossa amizade."_

\- Taka... – Volta-se ao ouvir a voz de Reita. – O que foi aquilo?

\- Nada... – Desvia o olhar. – Só não gostei do jeito que ele tratou o Aoi.

\- Mas nós todos somos amigos... – Diz isso, mas sabendo exatamente a razão para tanta mágoa... O problema é _ele_, não o guitarrista. – Precisamos tentar encontrar o Shiroyama.

O chibi pensa em algo para dizer, pois também está muito preocupado, mas não consegue falar, o peito oprimido por uma sensação de que a amizade deles nunca mais será a mesma.

\- Sinto muito... – Sussurra a única coisa em que consegue pensar. - Vou pra casa.

Akira o segura pelo braço, seus olhos finalmente se encontrando quando se volta nervoso.

\- Nós... Precisamos conversar... Muito sério. – Reita está decidido a fazer qualquer coisa para que Ruki o perdoe por ter abusado de sua amizade. – Vamos sair hoje... Ir a um lugar tranqüilo.

Por alguns instantes o chibi pensa em dizer sim, acabando de uma vez com essa situação, mas sente medo. E se mais uma vez se deixar levar pelo tesão? Acabaria sentindo o mesmo daquela noite... E... Não quer que... Seja apenas isso.

\- Não posso sair com você. – Fala de forma calma e fria. – Tenho um encontro essa noite... Uma modelo americana que conheci.

\- Você está mentindo. – Um louco ciúme se apossa do baixista, segurando o braço dele com mais força. – Só está querendo me evitar.

\- Me larga! – Ruki fala isso com firmeza, nervoso por ver-se decifrado com tanta clareza. – Vou sair com ela e... Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Akira solta o braço dele, vendo o chibi sair, uma raiva incontrolável possuindo sua mente, chutando uma pilha de rolos de papel higiênico colocada ao lado da porta, fazendo-os rolar pelo banheiro inteiro.

Quando finalmente se acalma e volta para a mesa, Ruki não está ali, sentando-se pesado no banco, ao lado de Kai.

\- Vocês brigaram? – O amigo pergunta sem intenção de ser curioso, mas é óbvio na expressão de Reita.

\- Vai entender o Taka... – Prefere não falar sobre o assunto, a raiva ciumenta ainda presa como um animal no seu peito.

Mais uma vez o silêncio... Kouyou ainda pensando nas palavras de Ruki, que pareciam saídas da sua própria cabeça, ainda cabisbaixo no canto do banco.

\- Não fica assim, Uru. – Reita procura se acalmar, tentando não demonstrar a própria preocupação. – Vamos esperar até amanhã e... Se ele não der notícias... Vamos à polícia, ok?

Sua resposta vem apenas em um aceno de cabeça, os olhos cor de chocolate perdidos na procissão de transeuntes apressados, sem notar que a dor também está nos olhos dos amigos sentados a sua frente. Três almas perdidas, vagando pelas lembranças boas e ruins de seus próprios relacionamentos, sem saber qual caminho tomar, qual rumo seguir...

**ooOoo**

_"Será que você está pensando em mim?" _– Aoi indaga mentalmente ao ouvir a chuva bater nas venezianas fechadas.

A noite para ele foi longa demais, pois não conseguiu conciliar o sono com a terrível decisão que está em suas mãos. A chuva lá fora o faz pensar nas tardes frias em que os dois ficavam abraçados junto à janela, observando os pingos que caíam como cristais, refletindo a tímida luminosidade.

\- Onde será que você está nesse instante? – Fecha os olhos, quase vendo os orbes chocolate observando através da janela, tristes a sua procura. – Que idiota que eu sou! Por que você iria pensar em mim quando nos separamos daquela forma?

Sabe que foi burro o bastante para entrar no joguinho do Kaoru, sem poder atribuir a culpa apenas ao Kouyou. Afinal, se estivessem em situações inversas... O que faria? Seu ciúme foi forte o suficiente para ter entendido de forma errada o que viu entre os dois...

\- Eu devia ter quebrado a cara do sujeito mais uma vez... – Sente uma pontada de raiva contra sua própria estupidez. – Afastado ele do Uru... Não sair daquele jeito magoado.

O ruído da porta se abrindo o tira desse pensamento.

\- Não adianta se culpar. – A voz de Kaoru soa alta no quarto, fazendo-o voltar-se na direção da porta entreaberta. – Meu plano é que foi perfeito.

\- Me poupe... Já basta ter que agüentar sua presença. – Yuu aperta os dedos de ódio, tentando em vão soltar os pulsos. – Pergunta logo!

Kaoru se senta mais uma vez ao lado dele, o sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto.

\- Mas logo agora que estamos nos tornando amigos! – O sarcasmo escorre por suas palavras, feliz em ver como esse atinge sua vítima. – Pensou direitinho durante a noite?

\- Você não me deu muitas opções, não é? – Evita olhar para ele, fixando seus olhos no teto iluminado apenas pelas frestas da veneziana, formando desenhos estranhos.

\- Aí que está a graça de tudo, meu caro amigo. – Ele se levanta, ficando de pé ao lado da cama, quase que forçando o músico a encará-lo. – Escolha o que escolher, você fica sem o Uruha. Não é lindo!

O silêncio de Aoi apenas o diverte mais ainda, pois é nítido nas feições belas o sofrimento que estas palavras trazem. E o guitarrista sabe que o maldito advogado faria exatamente o que ameaça, pois foi capaz de armar tudo isso apenas para separá-los.

\- Ok... Eu aceito. – Sua voz sai tão baixa que é apenas um sussurro.

\- Aceita? – Kaoru está disposto a levá-lo ao limite. – Aceita o que, gostosão?

Os olhos negros se voltam para ele, carregados do mais puro sentimento de ódio, desejando vê-lo queimar numa fogueira, coberto de gasolina para não sobrar nada. Mas a realidade é bem diferente, Yuu sabe que é a vítima agora e nada pode fazer para mudar isso. É morrer ou ver Kouyou morrer... É fazer sua escolha.

\- Eu aceito morrer no lugar dele! – Sua resposta dessa vez é forte e enfática, o grito cortando o ambiente quase tranqüilo. – Satisfeito, seu cretino?

\- _Totalmente_. – Isso nem precisa ser dito, pois é claro em seu rosto. – Mas pode deixar que eu consolo ele direitinho.

\- Mas... – Respira fundo. – Tem uma condição.

\- Você não está em posição de exigir nada! – Kaoru se irrita com a teimosia do homem em não aceitar sua própria derrota.

Bate a mão com força sobre a mão amarrada de Aoi, causando uma dor clara, mas sem que o outro solte nem sequer um gemido, continuando a encará-lo.

\- Se é assim... – Sabe que essa é sua única chance de salvar realmente o seu namorado. – Vou aceitar sobreviver e depois fujo com o Kou-chan. Você quem sabe.

\- Não chama ele assim! – Essa intimidade o irrita, pois jamais Uruha disse para chamá-lo assim. – Diz logo o que você quer e vamos acabar logo com isso.

\- Se ele voltar pra você... – Ostenta uma expressão de que duvida que isso aconteça. – _**Se**_... Pois o Kouyou tem muita mágoa do que fez com ele.

\- Até parece... Mas... – Kaoru se sente incomodado com essa certeza que o outro demonstra. – Você não vai estar aqui pra ver isso, não é mesmo?

\- Sim... Só que... – É o momento de selar o seu acordo... Morte ou liberdade. – Só vou aceitar se você jurar que jamais vai machucá-lo... Mas tenho que ver sinceridade nesses seus olhinhos de cobra.

\- Só isso? – O advogado assume uma postura irônica. – Eu o amo.

\- Você não ama ninguém além de si mesmo! – Aoi não está disposto a recuar, pois não tem nada a perder. – Sua obsessão pelo Uruha tem a ver com _posse_, não com _amor_.

Kaoru chuta o pé da cama, nervoso por sentir que sua supremacia nessa negociação é ameaçada pelo sujeito amarrado na cama, que deveria ser o _indefeso_, não o negociador...

\- O que eu sinto por ele não te interessa. – Precisa reassumir o comando desse jogo. – Diz logo o que decidiu!

\- Jura... Vamos. – Sente satisfação por vê-lo tão perturbado. – Precisa apenas reconhecer que não é mais o controlador agressivo que machucou o Kou-chan... Quero ver se consegue me convencer.

\- Eu juro. – Odeia dar a vitória ao inimigo nessa pequena disputa, mas procura se convencer que o que importa é vencer a guerra.

Aoi sabe que estas palavras não são a garantia, pois o agressor patológico não tem controle total sobre seus atos, ele bate porque é a forma como sabe reagir... Também não garante que possa tentar algo se for repelido, o que é uma grande possibilidade.

Mas precisa disso para encarar a decisão difícil de morrer pelo loiro... Precisa sentir que não está apenas desistindo de lutar e entregando o seu amado ao lobo feroz. Precisa... Ganhar tempo para pensar em algo. Isso... Quem sabe... Mesmo que sua razão lhe diga que é impossível escapar dessa.

\- Então... – Expõe a curva interna do braço esquerdo. – Vai logo com isso... Antes que eu desista.

O outro caminha ansioso até a mesinha de cabeceira do outro lado da cama, abrindo a gaveta e tirando uma seringa e um saquinho com um pó branco. Pega o copo pequeno que fica sobre ela, preenchendo-o com um pouco de água da garrafa que mantém sempre ali, mania do seu avô, que dormia nesse quarto. Dissolve parte do pó no líquido transparente, que suga com a seringa, sacudindo-a para diluir melhor a droga, sorrindo ante o olhar assustado do inimigo, realizando seu plano maquiavélico de vingança. Nesse instante se sente um gênio, muito mais esperto que o fortão sem cérebro subjugado diante de si.

\- A dose é pequena... _Ainda_. Eu até dilui em água. – Segura o braço do músico, procurando uma veia ideal, passando um garrote em torno do braço para torná-las mais visíveis. – Não quero que morra depressa.

\- Faz de uma vez e me poupa de conversa fiada. – Os olhos negros se fecham ante a leve dor e a inevitável certeza da morte.

Conforme o líquido vai entrando na corrente sanguínea, chegando rapidamente ao sistema nervoso central, transforma o rosto de Shiroyama. Passa por uma euforia inicial, quase perdida em um mundo irreal, onde está longe dali, tendo o seu loiro em seus braços, para depois voltar à realidade e ao desejo enlouquecido de matar Kaoru, seu corpo se debatendo para libertar-se.

\- Você... Vou... Colocar minhas mãos nesse seu pescoço. – Seus braços se estendem na direção do homem, que recua por instinto. – Quero te matar, seu desgraçado!

Seu coração bate acelerado demais, como se fosse explodir, a sensação de boca seca, a falta de controle sobre o corpo que treme, como se um grande frio se abatesse sobre ele, apesar de sentir seu rosto afogueado... Mas Kaoru apenas ri, deixando-o sozinho com aquelas terríveis sensações.

\- Kouyou... – Estende a mão o quanto pode para o vazio, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. – Eu te amo... Me perdoa.

**ooOoo**

\- Eu sabia que era mentira dele! – Reita diz quase maldoso, agarrado ao volante do carro, sem nunca tirar os olhos da porta do prédio.

\- Bom... Estamos aqui dentro do seu carro há mais de duas horas. – Uruha olha para o amigo, quebrando o silêncio que praticamente dominou o ambiente até agora. – Por acaso você pretende me contar por que estamos vigiando o prédio do Taka?

O baixista se move meio sem graça, sendo difícil para ele se abrir dessa forma que o loiro exige, com toda razão, desde que pediu que lhe fizesse companhia. Ele mesmo não entende a necessidade que sentiu de ter o amigo ao seu lado nesse momento... Ainda mais porque Uruha anda super aflito com o Aoi. Mas jamais se sentiu assim tão frágil, tão envolvido com alguém ao ponto de passar o ridículo de montar campana. Se ouvisse algo assim de outra pessoa antes de tudo isso acontecer, só teria uma palavra para definir a situação... E seria patética

\- Ok... Você tem todo o direito de saber. – Apesar de sua vontade ser a de não falar nada. – Eu e o Taka... Bom... Nós ficamos juntos...

\- E isso não é bom? – Takashima fica até contente pelo amigo ter finalmente confessado o que sentia.

\- Na hora foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu comigo, mas depois... – Não gosta nem de lembrar da expressão do Ruki ao vê-lo na mesa do café da manhã. – Ele se arrependeu... Acho que eu o induzi a isso.

\- E desde quando alguém é induzido a isso? – Uruha anda mais cínico que o normal. – Ou faz por que quer... Ou é forçado. Se você não forçou... Ele quis.

\- Você não entende... – Akira pára de falar ao ver Ruki saindo do prédio, acompanhado de uma moça loira, bem mais alta que ele. – Aquele...

O carro sai em disparada em perseguição do outro, antes mesmo que o guitarrista possa dizer qualquer coisa e percebe que está no meio de uma briga de _namorados_, coisa que foi sua realidade muito recentemente, mas não tem como escapar. Reita pediu que o acompanhasse naquela noite, pois precisava resolver um problema. Em um primeiro momento pensou em recusar, pois sua cabeça está tão cheia... Não pensa em mais nada, apenas no paradeiro de Yuu. Na hora ficou chateado com Akira, pois o amigo não parecia se importar com Aoi, mas depois se colocou no lugar dele... Todos têm problemas e sempre parecem os piores do mundo.

Por isso aceitou ir. Agora se vê envolvido numa perseguição de carros, digna de filmes de ação, com o baixista do the GazettE nervoso, enquanto fica agindo como um marido traído. Bom... Uruha percebe no que está pensando e se envergonha, pois ele mesmo agiu assim.

Param finalmente diante de uma boate badalada, uma daquelas onde vão as celebridades e pessoas que seguem a moda. Depois de deixar o carro na mão dos manobristas os dois entram, graças ao seu status de 'estrelas da música'. O ambiente é animado, a escuridão quebrada com luzes coloridas e lasers que passeiam pela pista de dança.

\- Você não acha... – Uruha caminha logo atrás de um Reita quase irreconhecível, procurando onde Ruki sentou com a moça. – Que era melhor sentar e conversar com ele?

Se vê empurrado na direção de um dos bancos pelas mãos fortes do amigo, ainda com os olhos arregalados por vê-lo assim alterado. Talvez... Essa seja a primeira vez que Reita realmente está gostando de alguém.

\- Eu quero conversar, mas... – Tira os olhos de Ruki e os volta para o loiro. – Ele anda me evitando.

Kouyou pensa muito no que dizer, mas não é a pessoa mais indicada. Se Aoi foi embora, a culpa é sua, por tudo que disse e pelo que se negou a ouvir.

\- Desculpa... Queria ser um amigo melhor, mas... – Faz um sinal para o garçom para trazer mais um copo de sakê. – Não sou um bom exemplo.

\- Ah vai... Não se julgue tanto, o Aoi... – Mais uma vez interrompe sua fala, atento ao movimento de Ruki, que se levanta e caminha com a garota até a pista de dança. – O que ele... Será que nos viu?

O loiro desiste de conversar com ele, pois é nítido que a atenção de Reita hoje está exclusivamente no seu objeto de desejo. Volta a focar em seu copo e no líquido delicioso que é sua maior fraqueza.

Akira observa os movimentos lentos de Takanori, chegando à pista e enlaçando a cintura da modelo loira que escolheu pra essa noite. A diferença de altura é pronunciável, mas sabe que o vocalista tem essa mania de sair com mulheres altas, admirando-se por ele não ter calçado suas botas de solado grosso. Certo... Elas não iam combinar com a calça verde-musgo justa e a camisa de renda preta. Ruki é detalhista demais para sair vestido com algo que não combinasse perfeitamente.

Logo seus olhos se arregalam, pura raiva ciumenta passando pelas pupilas, seus dedos apertando com força o copo a sua frente, ainda com o líquido intocado, quase ao ponto de quebrar. Takanori dança sensualmente com sua parceira, esfregando-se nela, a boca roçando no pescoço alvo, causando risinhos excitados. Não sabe dizer o que ainda o segura ali, pois no seu normal, já teria saído e nunca mais procurado o bandido traidor.

Mas... De repente o olhar de Ruki disfarçadamente o encara, deixando claro que sabe de sua presença, que está agindo assim para que veja. E essa constatação o tira do sério, levantando furioso, desviando da mão de Uruha que tenta detê-lo. Caminha resoluto até a pista de dança, esbarrando em casais, mas sem nem sequer notá-los. Só enxerga o chibi e dessa vez vai forçá-lo a ouvi-lo.

\- Ei! – Ruki esbraveja quando sente seu braço ser puxado, arrancando-o dos braços da moça. – Solta o meu braço!

\- Agora vamos ter uma conversinha! – Reita começa a arrastá-lo por entre as pessoas entretidas na dança. – Vai aprender a não brincar comigo.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra te dizer, Baka! – Tenta resistir, mas a força de Akira é muito maior que a sua. – Me larga!

Os dois descem alguns degraus e se vêem em um canto mais reservado da boate, Ruki sentindo seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede, mantendo o olhar baixo para não encarar o rosto de Reita, que coloca as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça.

\- Você anda me seguindo agora? – Takanori tenta manter o ar indignado, mas seu rosto fica afogueado ao senti-lo se aproximar.

\- Não me deu outra escolha. – Akira sente-se mais nervoso, percebendo como ele o evita. – Temos que falar sobre o que houve... Entre nós.

\- Não tem nada pra conversar. – O chibi procura fugir, mas o outro o segura, empurrando novamente contra a parede, uma das mãos sobre seu peito. – O que você pensa que vai conseguir com isso?

Reita fica surpreso com essa pergunta. Na verdade, ele mesmo se pergunta o que espera conseguir com essa conversa, pois sabe que apenas vai se magoar ainda mais. Compreende que errou e apenas vai ter a confirmação. Mas... Está disposto a pedir perdão por algo que preencheu seu coração de forma tão intensa?

\- Você se esconde atrás da faixa, mas... – Ruki quer afastar Reita de si a todo custo, pois na sua cabeça não sabe realmente o que pensar sobre seus próprios sentimentos. – Também a usa pra se esconder da verdade.

\- Ah é? – Essas palavras o irritam profundamente. – Não sabia que 'o senhor egoísmo' pensava isso de mim!

\- O que? – A vontade de Ruki é bater nele, mas se contém. – Se eu sou tudo isso... Por que você fez de tudo pra me levar pra sua cama naquela noite?

\- Eu fiz de tudo? – O sangue sobe ao rosto de Akira, que fica vermelho de raiva. – Eu não te vi resistindo em momento nenhum.

\- Tudo que aconteceu... – Precisa acreditar nessas palavras, revoltado com o tom do baixista. – Eu nem queria, mas me deixei levar... Apenas isso.

\- Ah bom... Então você não gostou? – Reita fala de forma crua, desejando atingi-lo e muito. – Não foi a impressão que deu, pois... Gemia demais pra alguém que se deixou levar.

\- Eu fingi! – Não pensa em nada mais original para dizer, não querendo perder a discussão.

\- O que... Virou puta agora? – Akira diz com um sorrisinho irônico. – Fingiu tão bem!

O tapa dado por Ruki encerra a discussão, o baixista leva a mão ao rosto e o encarando com uma expressão enigmática, deixando o chibi ainda mais nervoso, com a expectativa de qual será a reação dele. Assim eles se olham por alguns segundos, que parecem tão longos, como se o tempo tivesse parado para os dois.

\- O que você sabe sobre mim? Nem mesmo sabe o que eu sinto! – Os olhos de Ruki estão cheios de fúria. – É um cretino que...

Mas antes que Takanori possa reagir, Reita o prensa na parede, beijando seus lábios com fúria, como se o tapa tivesse despertado todos os demônios que tinha encarcerado muito fundo depois daquela noite. O deseja com tanta ansiedade que poderia se ajoelhar ali mesmo e implorar para que seja seu. Mas não pode... Não deve... E esse tesão represado a tanto custo explode tudo de uma vez, sentindo que há resistência no início, mas que a boca pequena logo retribui, abrindo-se para que sua língua a invada com ânsia.

\- Não... Eu... – A razão de Ruki ainda tenta afastar o outro, mas o corpo pede por isso, voltando ao beijo.

O chibi passa os braços devagar pelo pescoço de Akira, perdendo-se nessa sensação deliciosa dos lábios unidos, da língua atrevida brincando com a sua, esquecendo-se rapidamente de todas as razões que teria para empurrá-lo e nunca mais falar com ele sobre esse assunto. Deseja demais que isto seja carregado de sentimentos, de amor, mas o quer tanto e...

"_Que se dane tudo!"_ – Puxa-o para si, encaixando-se em seu corpo, sentindo o volume na calça de Reita junto do seu abdômen.

\- Eu sei o que você quer... – Afasta-se do chibi ligeiramente, os lábios roçando nos dele, sentindo-lhe a respiração ofegante.

\- Akira... – Quer dizer o que sente, a razão para tanta mágoa, mas o baixista o cala, colocando a mão sobre sua boca.

\- Não precisa dizer o que deseja... – Aproxima-se da orelha dele, os corpos tão colados que sente o movimento dele respirando contra a sua pele. – Eu vou te mostrar.

Reita o segura pelos ombros, virando-o depressa de frente contra a parede, colando-se as suas costas, roçando o quadril no bumbum do chibi, deliciando-se com o gemidinho tímido que vem em reação.

\- As pessoas... – Takanori fica corado com a possibilidade de alguém os ver assim, mas ao mesmo tempo esse perigo latente o excita ainda mais.

\- Ninguém vai nos ver nesse canto... – Fala mais uma vez junto de sua orelha, já tomado pelo demônio que repousa dentro dele. – E se ver... Eu não me importo.

E os movimentos de Reita contra o corpo menor se tornam mais maliciosos, suas mãos passeando por ele, descendo pelo abdômen trêmulo e chegando ao membro ainda preso na calça justa, segurando-o com vontade.

\- Ahm... – Ruki geme baixo, ofegando e corando ao sentir a mão dele ali, apertando-o daquele jeito delicioso.

\- Você está um tesão com essa roupa. – Sua voz soa rouca. – Mas foi malvadinho comigo hoje.

Isso faz o vocalista recuperar em parte suas razões para agir dessa forma, pensando em responder, tentando se voltar e encará-lo, mas Reita o empurra mais uma vez contra a parede.

\- Fica quietinho! – Akira já não comanda sua razão, seu lado selvagem livre e sedento. – Vou te ter agora...

Abre com habilidade a calça apertada, inserindo a mão dentro dela, sentindo como todo o corpo de Ruki estremece ao seu toque. Passeia com os dedos por sobre o tecido macio da cueca, cada movimento seu causando uma reação nova... A respiração aumentando de intensidade, os braços que se erguem e espalmam as mãos na parede, o quadril que se projeta suavemente de encontro ao seu. Puxa então a calça dele para baixo, revelando aos poucos a pele clara e macia das nádegas, mas está tão colado a ele que ninguém notaria se os visse. Suas palmas agora o tocam diretamente o pênis, acariciando-o de leve, seu próprio coração ameaçando explodir de tanta excitação.

\- Uhmmm... Akira... – Takanori geme o nome dele, quase perdendo o fôlego com a carícia em seu membro, sentindo-se pegar fogo, mesmo que com poucos toques.

\- O que você quer? – Diz sem a intenção de pedir permissão, mas como parte do seu jogo de sedução. – Me fala... Diz pro seu dono...

\- Eu... Quero... – Sua voz parece paralisada pelo desejo já liberto das amarras da razão. – Você... Dentro de mim.

\- Como? – Quer puni-lo por tê-lo feito sofrer. – O que você quer mesmo?

\- Por favor... – Esquece de qualquer orgulho, sabe apenas o que deseja. – Eu te imploro...

Reita abre o zíper de sua calça jeans, tirando apenas o membro teso para fora, ocultando ao máximo a intimidade que trocam nesse canto escuro, mas ainda assim, público. Esfrega-o contra a nádega macia, fechando os olhos a fim de conter-se, pois senão o tomaria neste mesmo instante, da forma selvagem e bruta como sempre imaginou um momento como esse. Ergue uma das pernas do chibi, apenas o suficiente para tê-lo mais a disposição de seus movimentos, ainda meio sem saber o que fazer, contendo seus instintos, pensando que esta é a pessoa que **ama**, não apenas um qualquer que conheceu. Isto não é apenas sexo... E para ele isso significa demais.

\- Você tem sido muito mau comigo... – Fala quase manhoso, mas ainda com um tom de autoridade, recriminando muito mais que lamentando. – Podíamos fazer isso todo dia... Não aqui...

\- Akira... – A cabeça de Ruki recosta no peito do outro, fechando os olhos, contendo as lágrimas que brotam sem controle.

Tudo isso é tão delicioso, excitante, o perigo que os ronda tornando ainda mais prazeroso, mas... Ao mesmo tempo tão casual, tão sem compromisso. A confusão dentro da mente e do coração de Takanori parece impedi-lo de falar, como se qualquer palavra pudesse fazê-lo desistir e... Não quer isso.

Reita leva uma das mãos até a boca pequena, introduzindo os dedos dentro dela, querendo prepará-lo para receber a penetração, mas o cantor começa a mordê-lo, sem força, mas de uma forma tão erótica que arranca um ofego do baixista, passando a ponta da língua entre a curva que une os dígitos.

\- Ai... Hummm... – Encosta a testa na cabeça dele, sentindo o odor maravilhoso vindo de seus cabelos macios. – Isso é muito bom... Mas por que você...

\- Faz... Pra mim... – Takanori fala manhoso, tentando não se mostrar no comando, temendo que o baixista recue. – Eu quero... Agora...

\- Mas... – Pensa em reclamar a estranheza de seu pedido, ainda mais sendo apenas sua segunda vez, mas a mordiscada dele o cala. – Vou dar o que você quer... Eu também...

E antes que possa se dar conta o penetra, devagar, mas a forte mordida em sua mão evidencia a dor, mas sem nem um gemido sequer, apenas a expressão tensa e as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Sente-se completo ao senti-lo mais uma vez por dentro, tentando não pensar na razão de seu pedido, apenas acreditando que como ele, Ruki também desejava isso mais do que tudo. E a resistência do corpo não preparado torna seu prazer ainda maior, uma ardência gostosa tomando conta de sua glande, fazendo-o aumentar gradativamente o ritmo.

Aos poucos o chibi relaxa, depois da dor inicial, muito maior do que imaginava, mas que logo vai passando, dando lugar àquela sensação gostosa de sentir-se preenchido, os movimentos do pênis tocando em cada ponto que desperta sua libido, liberando a delícia que Reita lhe entrega mais uma vez.

\- Uhmmm... – Solta o gemido que segurava, entregando-se ao ato por inteiro, esquecendo tudo que aconteceu com eles há poucos instantes. – Mais... Por favor...

Os movimentos de Reita se tornam quase frenéticos, as estocadas fortes indo cada vez mais fundo dentro do pequeno. Esses pedidos súplices o excitam cada vez mais, sentindo todo seu lado dominador satisfeito com a quase servidão do corpo que se entrega a ele.

\- AHHHH... Hummmm... – Ruki se perde nessa sensação.

\- E isso é fingimento... Meu brinquedo? – Diz isso com uma malícia provocativa, querendo deixar claro quem manda.

Os olhos de Ruki se abrem, essas palavras de novo o despertando para aquilo que o magoa, que o faz se sentir usado, sua expressão se fechando na hora, tentando parar, já tomado novamente pela razão.

\- Nem pense em fugir de mim. – Reita sussurra autoritário em seu ouvido, forçando-o mais uma vez contra a parede, insanamente fora de si, como com a excitação da presa tentando escapar. – Vou te possuir.

O baixista imprime um ritmo ainda mais intenso, impedindo qualquer movimento de Ruki. Morde então os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás, o êxtase tomando conta de seu corpo e mente, desmanchando-se em gozo... O rosto transformado na mais bela expressão do prazer absoluto... Mas alheio às lágrimas que correm em profusão no rosto daquele que tanto ama. Beija a cabeça do parceiro com carinho, desejando demonstrar o amor em seu ato.

Quando enfim se afasta um pouco, querendo dar espaço para o chibi respirar é que vê o estado em que ele está, vestindo-se depressa, a cabeça baixa, mas nitidamente arrasado.

\- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta, preocupado, mas surpreso. – Por que está assim?

\- Eu sou o que pra você? – Ruki diz, ferido como nunca antes. – Um corpo pra usar? Apenas... Uma boa foda?

\- O que? – Finalmente percebe a razão de tudo. – Eu não...

Duas vozes soam alto pela boate, palavras perdidas numa discussão pesada que interrompe qualquer tentativa de dizer o que realmente sente, e quando se dá conta Ruki não está mais ali, vendo apenas o vulto dele se misturando à multidão que se aglomera de forma anormal próxima do bar.

\- Que droga, Taka. – Diz mais para si mesmo. – Você entendeu tudo errado.

Baixa os olhos, levando a mão ao membro ainda teso para se vestir, notando então o sangue, ficando claro que o feriu tanto física como emocionalmente. No fim, aquilo que deveria ter sido uma demonstração de amor, tornou-se um _estupro_... Consentido, mas ainda sim uma violência. Sente um nó na garganta que o sufoca, encostando-se na parede, temendo que o peso da realidade o derrube e não consiga mais se levantar.

**ooOoo**

Uruha, apesar de tentar deter Reita, tem o pensamento concentrado em outra coisa, observando o líquido transparente em seu copo. Pensa em Aoi e no que pode ter acontecido, indeciso se deve ir até a polícia, pois tudo isso pode ser apenas porque deixou de amá-lo. Como ter certeza que ele não viajou com a fulana das fotos? E se Shiroyama a prefere, é sinal que aquilo que existia entre eles não significou muito... Pelo menos para o Yuu.

Quando se dá conta de que Reita não vai voltar para a mesa, decide sentar-se junto ao balcão do bar, evitando o inconveniente de ter que ficar caçando o garçom pra servir-lhe mais um copo. Caminha até lá, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, mesmo que não tenha se arrumado pra sair. Senta ao lado de duas moças, animadas em um beijo ardente, portanto não vão nem notar sua presença... Exatamente o que deseja... Que ninguém fale com ele.

\- Barman... Uma garrafa de sakê, por favor. – Fala, decidido a tomar uma garrafa inteira mais uma vez.

\- Alguma preferência? – O homem pergunta, pois os tipos de sakê são muitos.

\- O mais forte que tiver. – O seu desânimo é nítido.

Serve seu próprio copo, percebendo depressa que o barman realmente trouxe o mais forte, um leve ardor sobre sua língua, mas sorve o líquido de um gole, querendo esquecer as indagações que nublam sua mente, muito mais do que esclarecem. E perdido nessa sensação indefinível de culpa e tristeza, nota que as duas moças se separam, a loira saindo, talvez na direção do banheiro ou... Isso não lhe diz respeito. Olha, meio sem interesse, para a outra que ficou, voltando a concentrar-se no copo, mas algo desperta em sua mente, dessa vez encarando a morena de longos cabelos ao seu lado.

_Ali está à mulher das fotos_, aquela que hipoteticamente estava saindo com Aoi...

A moça lança um olhar rápido na direção o loiro ao seu lado, mais preocupada que está com a demora da namorada em voltar, mas então sua mente trava. Percebe o olhar penetrante dele e somente então o reconhece. Tenta se levantar depressa, sabendo que dessa vez não há ninguém para contê-lo, mas ele segura seu braço com força.

\- Onde você pensa que vai? – Kouyou diz baixo, a raiva clara em seus olhos. – Temos que conversar.

\- Me solta! – A mulher fala em tom alto, nervosa demais para disfarçar. – Não tenho nada pra te dizer.

\- Ah... Tem sim. – A calma na voz de Uruha assusta muito mais do que o ódio de seu último encontro. – E te arranco os cabelos se não me contar... TUDO!

A loira, voltando do banheiro, se aproxima preocupada, segurando o guitarrista pelo outro braço, querendo salvar a namorada que claramente está prestes a ser agredida.

\- Para com isso. Larga ela. – Puxa-o com força, tentando afastá-lo da outra. – Socorro!

\- Você pode ficar calminha. – Ele empurra à loira, que cai sentada no chão. – Meu assunto é com essa vagabunda... Depois ela é toda sua.

A moça apavorada se debate, tentando fugir da mão forte do músico, querendo chutá-lo, mas em vão. Uruha tem o controle sobre a morena, mas a atenção da boate inteira se volta para o que acontece, as duas mulheres desesperadas. Várias pessoas olham para eles, algumas apreensivas pela garota, outras curiosas ou apenas querendo ver uma briga, mesmo sabendo que a mulher não tem chance.

\- E então? – A voz dele começa a aumentar de volume. – Vai me contar ou não o que aconteceu?

\- Eu e o Aoi... – Ela acredita que a melhor defesa pode ser o ataque frontal, puxando o braço e o encarando. – Saímos debaixo do seu nariz... Isso te incomoda? O problema é seu!

O tapa de Kouyou a derruba, a raiva nos olhos chocolate faiscando, uma das mãos dele agarrando o longo cabelo negro da garota e a forçando a levantar. Puxa-a para si, seus rostos muito próximos.

\- Nem vem com essa conversa pra mim. – Nunca o loiro sentiu tanta vontade de agredir alguém como nesse momento. – Eu te vi com essa outra... E agora _sei_ que foi armação.

\- Não é isso... AIIIIIII... – Um puxão forte em seu cabelo a convence de mudar de tática, as lágrimas de dor rolando por seu rosto. – OK... VOU TE CONTAR... MAS NÃO FAZ MAIS ISSO... POR FAVOR.

\- Depende do que você disser. – Afrouxa um pouco a força que sua mão exerce sobre a grande mecha de fios negros. – FALA LOGO.

\- O cara me contratou... Mas eu só tirei umas fotos... Ele me mostrou as originais e eu devia copiar a sua postura... – A voz dela sai tremida, o choro aumentando cada vez mais. – Na boate... Naquela noite... Foi a primeira vez que encontrei... O seu namorado... E foi de propósito... Pra te provocar...

\- O que...? Então... – Uma dor aguda atinge seu peito, lembrando de todas as vezes que Yuu disse que era inocente e não acreditou.

Ele solta o cabelo da moça, sentando no banco junto ao balcão, sentindo a mão de alguém sobre o seu ombro e custa a perceber que é Reita, ainda sem entender muito bem o que está acontecendo. As moças permanecem ali, a loira consolando a morena que já não consegue mais se controlar, chorando convulsivamente.

\- Quem era esse cara que te contratou? – Pergunta entristecido, apesar de desconfiar da resposta, olhando quase súplice para a mulher que acabou de agredir.

\- Não sei o nome dele. Eu... – Sua voz quase não sai, ainda amparada pelos braços da namorada. – Ele me contratou numa agência de modelos... Pagou muito bem e adiantado... E um extra pela cena que fiz na boate. Me falou que queria reconquistar o ex-namorado...

\- Kaoru... – Uruha leva as mãos ao rosto, uma mistura de culpa, ódio e medo torturando sua mente numa torrente de emoções que o atinge como um raio.

\- Kouyou... – Reita percebe que o amigo não está bem. – Melhor a gente sair daqui.

O baixista sabe que aquele burburinho ao redor deles não é bom, principalmente se as pessoas ali os reconhecerem... O guia até o carro após pagar pelas bebidas consumidas pelo amigo, preocupado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mesmo que sua própria mente também esteja queimando por dentro. Coloca-o dentro do automóvel, sentando-se ao lado dele e somente então tentando acalmá-lo.

\- O que foi aquilo? – Toca o ombro do loiro, que levanta os olhos e o encara. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Aki... O maldito Kaoru... – Diz entre lágrimas, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado. – Ele armou o lance da traição. Era tudo mentira... E eu acreditei nele e não no Yuu!

\- O seu ex-namorado? – Ainda se sente atordoado, mas se esforça para entender toda a extensão do que o amigo lhe diz. – E isso não resolve tudo?

\- Você não entendeu... – Sua voz sai aguda, desesperado que Reita não tenha compreendido o que isso realmente quer dizer. – Ele fez alguma coisa pro Aoi.

Os olhos do baixista se arregalam, pois se o advogado teve todo o trabalho de armar uma trama tão perfeita para separar os dois, seria capaz de tudo para tirar seu rival do caminho.

\- E... – As lágrimas correm pelo rosto triste de Koyou. – Eu sou o culpado...

**ooOoo**

O jovem advogado permanece ainda diante do espelho, arrumando cada fio de cabelo que teima em sair do lugar, querendo estar perfeito para o seu reencontro com Uruha. Sabe que o loiro nunca deixou de amá-lo, ficou apenas magoado com uns tapas que levou... Mesmo que tenha merecido. Seus olhos percorrem sua imagem, procurando qualquer imperfeição no terno bem cortado, na camisa impecável, na gravata com o nó bem feito... O perfume favorito do loiro enchendo o ar do seu quarto com o mesmo clima de quando se perdia na delícia daquele corpo, tomando-o para si, da forma que desejasse.

Sabe que seu avô jamais aprovaria isso, tradicionalmente teria lhe escolhido uma esposa perfeita, da mesma forma como controlava tudo em sua vida, desde que seus pais morreram e foi morar com o mesmo. Mas ele jamais saberia, mesmo se estivesse vivo... Kaoru ainda vai ser o homem de negócios sem mácula, com esposa e filhos, mas Uruha é sua fraqueza... E todo homem de sucesso tem um segredo sujo que paga pra ninguém saber. O que importa é ter o loiro de volta, voltar a fartar-se em seu corpo e ensiná-lo a agir como uma gueixa, pois existe para servi-lo. Afinal, ele é apenas um músico... Ninguém que precise de muito respeito.

Olha para o ursinho de pelúcia todo remendado sobre a cama, sorrindo ao lembrar como enganou o porteiro do prédio de Uruha, fazendo-o pensar que era o maldito guitarrista que agora saía com o SEU namorado. E trazer consigo o único brinquedo que o loiro mantinha de sua infância, quase inseparável... Foi o lance perfeito para atraí-lo para esse jantar.

\- Às vezes me espanto com minha inteligência! – Diz para si mesmo, sorrindo para seu próprio reflexo.

Finalmente satisfeito com sua aparência, decide preparar seu hóspede para a chegada de Uruha... Não pode de forma alguma permitir que ele atraia a atenção do loiro e o faça descobrir o seu ardil. Abre a porta devagar e se depara com o rival derrotado sobre a cama, extremamente pálido, olheiras fundas, um tremor insistente e a respiração profunda, mas assim mesmo com puro ódio ao fixar os olhos nele.

\- Não estou bonito para o meu encontro? – Faz um giro diante de Aoi, provocando-o sadicamente. – Para o Uruha apenas o melhor.

\- O Kouyou não... Vai... Se deixar enganar. – Diz com extrema dificuldade, a garganta muito seca. – Nem que você... Se cobrisse de ouro.

\- Isso é despeito seu. – Fala, indignado com as palavras e com a insistente mania de chamar Uruha pelo nome que nunca lhe foi permitido usar. – Se ele te visse com essa aparência... Sinto, mas... Você já foi bonito um dia. Nunca te falaram que as drogas destroem carreiras?

\- Seu... – Uma dor aguda o impede de falar, tentando controlar o frio que o oprime e o tremor que não consegue parar.

\- Você está precisando de mais uma dose, não é? – Sabe que a abstinência é inevitável e fica feliz por perceber que os intervalos ficam cada vez mais curtos. – Vou ser bonzinho e acabar com seu sofrimento.

Kaoru caminha até a mesinha de cabeceira e segura a seringa que já havia deixado preparada, sabendo como estaria ansioso antes do encontro com seu delicioso namorado. Depois da primeira dose diluída, vem dando a droga pura, da forma como qualquer viciado toma, aumentando a quantidade gradualmente, calculando que o corpo do músico não vá agüentar mais do que dois dias no ritmo de degradação em que está indo.

\- Você quer mais uma? – Mostra a seringa para Aoi, que não responde, mas morde os lábios. – Logo isso tudo acaba... Vai estar livre da minha presença.

Segura o braço do outro, sentindo que emagreceu um pouco, injetando com prazer a droga na veia já um tanto enfraquecida, formando um hematoma feio no local. Sorri para ele, que logo começa a apresentar as reações esperadas, os olhos se tornando vazios e a respiração acelerada... Sente um prazer imenso ao vê-lo assim, seu desejo de vingança satisfeito da forma mais maravilhosa que poderia ter imaginado. Ergue-se sorridente, caminhando até a porta.

\- Kouyou... Não vai embora. – A voz de Yuu sai carregada de carinho.

O advogado paralisa diante da porta, voltando-se e percebendo que o músico está tendo mais uma alucinação, mas dessa vez tem um corpo... Está confundindo-o com Uruha.

\- Você está falando comigo? – Sente certo prazer em aproveitar-se de seu sofrimento, mas também teme ser enganado.

\- Não me deixa sozinho, Kou-chan. – Sua voz soa quase chorosa.

Kaoru se aproxima então, curvando-se sobre o guitarrista, vendo sua beleza, mesmo depois de todo o estrago que a droga fez nos dois últimos dias.

\- Eu estou aqui. – Passa a mão pelos cabelos molhados. – Você não está sozinho.

Cola os seus lábios nos dele, mesmo sem saber porque, talvez curioso com a razão de Uruha tê-lo trocado pelo colega de banda, ou talvez a rivalidade o torne apetitoso... Como humilhar o adversário antes de decretar a vitória. Seja o que for, só sabe que sente a compulsão de beijá-lo, aprofundando o ato, brincando com a língua dele, sentindo como retribui com paixão, quase se perdendo nessa sensação maravilhosa.

\- NÃO! – Afasta-se assustado consigo mesmo, empurrando o outro contra o travesseiro e se erguendo.

\- Meu amor... Não me abandona... – Yuu implora.

\- Eu não te quero... – Kaoru não sabe mais se finge ser o loiro ou se fala por si mesmo. – Te odeio... Quero que você morra.

Deixa o quarto, ouvindo os gritos desesperados de Aoi, pedindo por Kouyou, implorando que volte... Kaoru encosta na porta, ainda nervoso e abalado com a excitação que sentiu. A voz então se cala, provavelmente sucumbindo à inconsciência. Sorri satisfeito, mas não com o mesmo brilho, pois a carapaça que construiu para ser o neto perfeito, quase ruiu diante de um homem... Exatamente aquele que mais odeia.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas juro que a autora anda lutando bravamente para não decepcioná-las, apesar de atravessar um período muito complicado... Demora um pouquinho, mas prometo não abandonar jamais a fic, Aoi, Uruha e vocês, minhas queridas e persistentes leitoras...

Nem o Kaoru! Ele anda merecendo uns tapas... E aí? O que acharam do nosso Uru-baby dando uma de machão e estapeando a cabeluda? O Reita se atropelando mais uma vez e piorando ainda mais as coisas com o Ruki... E esse final? Acredito que peguei muitas de surpresa. Será que alguma coisa muda de agora em diante na vingança do Kaoru?

Agradeço mais uma vez a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne** por ter lido e betado essa fic. Também agradeço a minhas amigas **Yume Vy**, **Scheilla**, **Eri-chan, Litha** e **Annek-chan** por terem lido e me ajudado a ser fiel aos GazettEs.

Relembro que esta fic é um presente especial para minhas queridas amigas **Yume Vy** e **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne**, mas adiciono que a dedico a sua fã número um... **Scheilla**... Impossível não associá-la a você toda vez que volto a escrever. Mil beijos por todas as manifestações de amor por essa fic.

Agradeço de coração aos reviews que me incentivaram a continuar... Desculpe a demora, mas espero que compense.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

12 de Setembro de 2009.

03:12 PM.

**Lady Anubis**


	6. Estratégias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FORGIVEN**

**FORGIVEN**

**Capítulo 05 – Estratégias**

O rosto bonito sente o ar frio quando sai do carro. Os olhos chocolate se voltam para o sobrado antigo, em estilo marcadamente ocidental, as venezianas fechadas, como Kaoru sempre as deixava... O advogado dizia que o avô não gostava dos vizinhos olhando para dentro. Essa era mais uma excentricidade do homem que criara o moreno, Uruha nunca sabendo exatamente por qual razão. Ele jamais falava da vida pessoal e ficava nervoso quando o loiro perguntava algo... E também quando questionava qualquer mania do 'vovôzinho'...

_"Ainda me pergunto por que agüentei tudo isso... E ainda achava ele perfeito!"_ – Kouyou balança a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar que ficou com Kaoru por meses. – _"Mas no começo não era assim... Ou era eu que preferia não ver a verdade sobre ele?"_

Caminha devagar até a porta, ainda tentando ver algum sinal, algo de diferente na casa que denuncie a presença de Aoi ali... Não pode se arriscar a estar errado e o maldito advogado ter tempo de machucar Yuu... Já basta o modo como deixou de confiar na pessoa que ama... _**Precisa**_ salvá-lo. A culpa dói demais em seu peito, como se ele mesmo tivesse dado a oportunidade para Kaoru agir... O que não é exatamente mentira.

Toca a campainha, apreensivo, respirando fundo a fim de conseguir a calma necessária para atuar como nunca na vida. Espera, por um tempo que para ele parece interminável, o coração batendo tão acelerado que mal consegue respirar. Nunca foi muito bom com essas coisas de fingir ou esconder o que sente... Mesmo quando pequeno sempre o pegavam quando mentia, mas agora precisa fazer isso pelo Yuu e então se reveste de todo o sangue frio que o seu moreno teria, sua expressão com o ar mais impassível que consegue, impacientando-se com a demora excessiva.

\- Não vai me dizer que esse miserável saiu! – Algo dentro dele se revoluciona ainda mais ao ouvir os passos se aproximando da porta, seus músculos congelando pela expectativa. – Oh Céus! Calma nessa hora.

A porta se abre, surgindo o advogado em seu mais impecável Armani, com o mesmo perfume que sempre o precedia e que povoa ainda muitos dos pesadelos do loiro. Kouyou não pode negar que o homem é bonito, ainda mais arrumado dessa forma, mesmo com as cicatrizes da surra e os dentes quebrados, que sabe muito bem que foram mantidos como parte de seu teatro para reconquistá-lo. Kaoru pode ser o sujeito mais fascinante se assim o desejar, mas agora Uruha se dá conta que tem mais parafusos soltos do que podia imaginar.

Kaoru, por sua vez, respira fundo ao ver o ex-namorado mais uma vez. Olha-o de cima a baixo, reparando na calça de couro preta, na camisa branca entreaberta, no cabelo casualmente despenteado. Uruha não parece ter se arrumado para vê-lo, o que ele jamais aceitou antes, mas encara isso como uma forma de demonstrar como está mudado... Nota a expressão impaciente dele, quase irritada e sabe que sua tarefa está apenas começando. Precisa tirar o _vício_ que o maldito guitarrista moreno se tornou no íntimo de Kouyou, para depois fazê-lo voltar a gemer como um gatinho em sua cama.

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Kaoru assume o seu mais lindo sorriso, apesar dos dentes que Aoi quebrara. – Sempre é bom te ver.

O homem sai da frente da porta, dando passagem para que o loiro entre, mas Uruha hesita. Algo dentro dele teme mais do que tudo estar sozinho com o advogado e por mais que saiba da necessidade de salvar Yuu, não consegue evitar a paralisia que se apossa de seu íntimo.

\- Não vai se animando! – Respira fundo e procura ser frio, o máximo que consegue. – Só vim pegar o Pon.

\- Quem? – Kaoru é tirado do enlevo em que se colocara, trazido de seus sonhos idílicos de um namoro perfeito, de volta à realidade.

\- Meu ursinho! – Kouyou se irrita com ele, por mais que queira manter o ar do ex-namorado magoado, mas capaz de perdoar. – Você não disse que estava com ele?

\- Ah sim... Desculpa minha distração. – O moreno continua de lado junto à porta, deixando claro que Uruha terá que entrar. – É que te ver novamente me desestruturou.

_"Eu queria era desmontar você inteiro... Seu safado miserável!"_ – Pensa com raiva, contrastando com uma expressão quase infantil em seu rosto, mordendo os lábios e fingindo pensar... Aquele jeitinho doce e tímido que sabe que Kaoru tanto gosta.

O rosto do loiro delicia o advogado, que adora vê-lo assim tão inseguro, como quando desejava algo, mas não tinha certeza se deveria aceitar. Kaoru aprendeu a decifrar essa expressão e sempre dava a ele o que pretendia, mesmo quando Uruha dizia 'não'. A negativa era só encenação para seduzi-lo.

\- Ok... Vou entrar só um pouquinho. – Diz entrando, nervoso por estar no covil do inimigo. – Mas já vou avisando... Nada de gracinhas! Tenho um... Bom... Tinha...

Uruha percebe que essas suas palavras surtem o efeito desejado, pois Kaoru delira com esse ar desconsolado do loiro, considerando-o frágil novamente e fechando a porta com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- Pelo jeito você percebeu que eu estava certo sobre o seu... Namorado. – O homem segura-se para não parecer feliz. – Sinto tanto...

\- Sente nada! – Uruha pára no meio da sala de estar finamente decorada, voltando-se para o moreno.

O homem se surpreende com essa nova faceta do seu namorado, não gostando desse tom desafiador que aprendeu com 'aquele outro', pensando que será uma coisa a 'cortar' quando estiverem juntos. Ter ficado com aquele sujeito transformou Uruha em alguém que não condiz com seu papel de submisso e precisa corrigir isso... Mesmo que tenha que _discipliná-lo._

\- Mas a culpa não é sua... – Kouyou muda o tom, pois percebe que pode perder a chance de ganhar a confiança de Kaoru se continuar sendo sincero dessa forma. – Foi ele quem não soube me respeitar. E eu só pedi pra ser amado...

Kaoru sorri, pois aquele ser carente era o namorado que fazia todas as suas vontades, dentro e fora da cama... Ele quem deseja ter de volta... Quem lhe foi roubado com tanta violência, mesmo que tenha uma certeza dentro de si de que foi influenciado... Que ficou com o 'outro' apenas porque se parecia com ele.

\- Espera um instante. – Anda todo animado até o aparador e volta com o ursinho remendado nas mãos. – Tem alguém aqui que está feliz em te ver também.

Por mais que Uruha saiba o crápula que Kaoru é... Foram essas coisas que o conquistaram e não pode deixar de sorrir com a voz meiga do seu ex. Sente certa tristeza pela pessoa que o jovem advogado poderia ser, mas que em algum momento de sua vida se perdeu...

\- Obrigado por me devolver o Pon... Ganhei ele quando tinha cinco anos. – Sorri mais uma vez, agora com naturalidade, sendo mais fácil encarar a situação se mantiver o lado maluco de Kaoru fora de sua cabeça. – Dormia abraçado nele. Foi gentil da sua parte guardá-lo.

Alguns passos aproximam os dois, Kaoru entregando o ursinho e segurando as mãos finas, frias de nervosismo, que ele encara como um sentimento bom... Uruha está tenso com a intimidade que há muito tempo não existe entre eles. Segura-as com firmeza, caminhando mais um pouco na direção do loiro, seus rostos quase se tocando, o calor de suas respirações se chocando no ar, a respiração ofegante.

Esse toque paralisa Takashima, ainda presente em sua mente os tapas, os momentos de medo que povoavam o relacionamento deles, onde mais o temia do que o amava, e... A sensação ruim volta toda, como uma avalanche dentro de si, fazendo-o engolir em seco e se concentrar em outros sentidos que o puxem de volta àquilo que veio fazer neste lugar.

Sente então algo que chama sua atenção. Um odor amadeirado e sensual, meio indiano ou árabe, bem diferente do perfume irritantemente cítrico que Kaoru sempre usa. _**Reconhece**_ esse aroma... É o perfume que deu a Yuu em seu aniversário! E ele vem do advogado... De suas roupas, do seu rosto... _Da sua boca_! E intrigado, se aproxima mais para poder senti-lo melhor, tirando qualquer dúvida de que seja uma impressão de sua mente ansiosa. Mas não... Ele está ali presente no homem a sua frente, tão marcante, apesar de sutil, por ser tão diferente de suas escolhas limitadas.

Mas seus movimentos são encarados como um consentimento e logo se vê beijando Kaoru, mesmo que uma revolta crescente quase o sufoque, ainda mais quando este o enlaça, passando a mão por seu corpo. Quer repeli-lo, sente nojo dele, mas procura conter-se o máximo que consegue, pensando na verdade sobre o que este cheiro lhe revela. Afasta-se devagar, sem empurrá-lo, querendo que o maldito acredite que realmente quis, evitando que possa desconfiar de sua descoberta e machuque Aoi.

\- Melhor eu ir. – Sussurra, ainda nos braços firmes do outro.

\- Fica... – A expressão vitoriosa está estampada no rosto bonito e machucado do moreno, mas há algo de estranho em seus olhos... Algo que jamais viu. – Sei que você também deseja isso.

\- Sim... Mas... Não devemos... – Uruha usa de todo o seu sangue frio para se manter inteiro. – Ainda estou muito... Machucado... Com o rompimento.

\- Entendo. – Kaoru também deseja que ele vá, uma sensação incômoda o corroendo por dentro desde o beijo. – Mas... Se precisar de mim... Estou sempre aqui pra você.

Tem certeza que será para ele que Uruha correrá quando o corpo de Aoi aparecer e toda a mídia falar sobre o modo como o vício o destruiu. O loiro vai saber a razão para o namorado ter praticamente se matado e... A culpa o colocará de volta em seus braços... Para sempre.

E quando Takashima sai... Kaoru se encosta contra a porta, ainda abalado. Está com o músico nas mãos, prontinho para voltar a servi-lo, mas... Aquela sensação... _O beijo não foi igual..._ Havia nos lábios do maldito guitarrista moreno algo... Não consegue explicar. Fecha os olhos ainda nervoso, temeroso que tenha sido contaminado pela mesma praga que lhe roubou Uruha.

**ooOoo**

\- Quer mais uma bebida, Kai? – Tora diz, sentado ao lado dele, acomodando-se melhor e passando o braço por sobre seu ombro. – Esse lugar é muito quente... E não estou falando da animação.

\- Eu sei. – O baterista do the GazettE observa a boate, mais vazia do que de costume. – Eu e o... Bom... Ahm... Sempre venho aqui, mas nunca está assim. O ar condicionado deve ter quebrado.

\- Mas é bonito! – Tora sorri tão próximo do rosto do outro que pode até sentir o calor de sua respiração levemente ofegante. – Gosto desse toque oriental. A maioria das boates teima em querer parecer com as americanas.

\- Concordo. – O baterista está nervoso e não sabe muito bem o que dizer.

Paira um silêncio incômodo entre eles, pois ambos não sabem o que conversar. O guitarrista do Alice Nine decide quebrar o gelo e tentar animar um pouco a expressão triste do moreno de covinhas.

\- Fiquei feliz que tenha me convidado pra fazer isso. – Ele sorri mais uma vez, ainda mais por ver que esta sua afirmação parece acalmar Kai. – A gente não tem se falado muito ultimamente.

\- Eu queria que fosse com um amigo... Senão eu não ia conseguir. – Yutaka passa o dedo pela gola da camisa vermelha justa que Shinji escolheu para essa noite. – Com a turnê e as viagens doidas... Nem tem como nós nos encontrarmos.

\- Nem me fala! – Acomoda-se melhor, trazendo o baterista mais para perto do seu corpo. – Ainda nem acredito que entramos de férias.

\- E você não vai viajar? – Pergunta, lançando mais um olhar para a porta de entrada. – Ficar em Tóquio não ajuda muito a descansar.

\- Ora... Eu tenho coisas _mais interessantes_ pra fazer aqui! – Amano ri sonoramente, um pouco fora do seu normal, mas credita isso aos dois copos de cerveja que já correm por sua corrente sanguínea.

\- Ah é? – Uke dá uma risadinha tímida, corando instantaneamente.

Mais um silêncio daqueles espessos, onde ambos ficam sem saber o que dizer, uma sensação meio sem graça dominando-os... Fazendo Kai acenar para o garçom, se afastando um pouco do outro, tentando distrair a cabeça.

\- Você tem razão... Aqui está muito quente. – Fala, acompanhando com os olhos as cervejas geladas sendo colocadas na mesa diante deles.

\- Eu vi o seu último ensaio fotográfico... – Tora diz malicioso, divertindo-se com o tom escarlate do baterista ao ouvir falar daquilo. – De quem foi aquela idéia?

\- Ah... Do maldito fotógrafo! – Kai tenta eximir-se de culpa, apesar de admitir apenas pra si mesmo que até se divertiu deixando seu lado sensual fluir daquela forma. – Depois me deu vontade de comprar todas as revistas e tacar fogo.

\- HAHAHAHA... Isso sim teria sido engraçado. – Finalmente Tora começa a se descontrair, pois está tenso desde que chegaram. – Mais do que deve ter ficado sua cara no instante em que o sujeito te explicou o que devia fazer.

\- Isso... Isso... Ri da minha desgraça! – Também para Uke a conversa começa a acalmar seu espírito.

\- Mas não devia se envergonhar... Você estava lindo! – Amano não acredita que falou isso, mas agora já disse. – Quer dizer... O ensaio... Ficou maravilhoso.

\- Eu... – Kai se volta para ele, que continua ali, tão junto dele que sente o nervosismo do que disse refletir no ritmo de sua respiração, ficando ofegante, evitando seu olhar meio sem querer, mas ainda assim ficando claro o quanto se arrepende por ter sido tão franco.

\- Acho que a gente precisa investir nesse nosso lado sensual às vezes... – Shinji tenta mudar um pouco o tom da conversa. – Apesar de que fico pouco a vontade...

Kai se acomoda melhor na poltrona onde estão sentados, ligeiramente de lado, colocando a perna sobre a do outro moreno. Sabe que está sendo ousado demais, mas tem seus motivos, os seus olhos se voltando vez ou outra para a porta de entrada, mas sempre retornando para o rosto exótico de Amano.

\- Nem vem com esse papo, Tora. Você é muito safadinho... – Sua voz assume um tom sarcástico, sabendo que pode brincar dessa forma com o sério guitarrista, pois dos amigos ele aceita esse tipo de gozação. – Não pensa que me engana.

\- Ah é! – O sorriso maldoso de Shinji chega a assustar o baterista. – Você também não é nenhum anjinho... Fica me provocando...

Ambos riem, deliciosamente soltos, uma das mãos de Tora pousando na perna de Kai sobre seu colo. Por mais que resista, ela escorrega devagar sobre o tecido macio da calça, percebendo como o rosto bonito cora imediatamente.

\- Nós não devíamos ficar nessa provocação... Não é? – Amano se aproxima, encostando o nariz de leve na orelha do outro. – Afinal... Nós sabemos a verdade...

\- Eu sei... – Kai levanta os olhos para encarar os dele, tão próximos e brilhantes, mas um tanto tristes. – Nunca fiz isso antes e... Não sei... Acho que é um erro...

Mais uma vez observa a entrada, algo dentro dele se contorcendo ao vê-lo entrar, tão bonito quanto no dia em que se conheceram... Momento que para o baterista é inesquecível. No estilo que é todo seu, as tatuagens e piercings, consegue chamar a atenção até do mais desinformado dos presentes na boate. A aura de carisma sempre o precede, tornando-o ainda mais atraente.

Mas, antes que Tora possa dizer qualquer coisa, o baterista levanta de um pulo, puxando-o pela mão, dando-se conta de que a razão deles estarem ali, juntos, deve ter acabado de entrar na boate.

\- Vamos dançar! – Kai não consegue esconder sua agitação, puxando o guitarrista pela mão. – Por favor...

Ambos caminham até o centro da pista de dança, ainda de mãos dadas, parando sob o enorme lustre oriental que ilumina a pista toda, enfocando mais o centro. Quase que imediatamente os dois chamam a atenção, movendo-se como felinos, circulando um ao outro, como se estivessem se procurando... Os olhos deles permanecem fixos, encarando-se com a certeza de já terem encontrado o que buscavam.

Kai fecha os orbes escuros e inicia uma dança lenta, sozinho, passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo, deliciando-se com a sensação que isto lhe provoca... Sua imaginação perde-se na visão daquele a quem ama, mesmo que não queira. E seus dedos passeiam por sua pele, como se fosse Ishihara que o tocasse, causando arrepios e choques elétricos que o excitam... Mas...

Logo sente um toque real, um corpo quente colando-se a suas costas, seguido de mãos grandes que o seguram pela cintura, descendo até o quadril e acompanhando o ritmo de seu balanço... O roçar provocante fazendo-o abrir os olhos e voltar à realidade...

\- Ele chegou... Não é? – Tora diz, os lábios colados na orelha do baterista, mordiscando de leve o lóbulo. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Ele não merece...

\- Eu quero que ele sinta na carne... – Seu ritmo continua lânguido, esfregando-se de leve no quadril do outro, que se aproxima mais. – Que saiba como me sinto...

\- Sei que você me pediu e... Bem... Eu aceitei... Mas... – Amano respira fundo, o perfume de Kai e o contato do corpo dele contra o seu deixando-o nervoso. – Está fazendo comigo... Apenas por causa dele?

O baterista se volta devagar, ficando de frente para o amigo, pensando bem na resposta que vai dar, pois a última coisa que deseja é magoá-lo. Precisa ter certeza... O desejo da desforra... De vingança... Foi o que o motivou a convidar um amigo para fazer esse teatro? A descoberta da terrível verdade em sua totalidade o levou a essa farsa. Mas... Agora que está ali, sentindo o contato do corpo bonito de Tora... As mãos grandes que o tocam com tanta delicadeza... O perfume sedutor... Tudo torna o lindo guitarrista ainda mais tentador. E como negar que as coisas parecem estar saindo um pouco diferentes do que imaginava... Sente-se diferente... Até excitado... _E de verdade_.

\- Juro que... – Toca o rosto interrogativo diante de si, com tanto carinho que o outro o inclina, deliciado. – Não sei mais... Ele me machucou tanto... Mas você...

Tora o enlaça pela cintura e puxa para si, ficando tão próximos que os seus lábios quase se tocam.

\- Ele vai sentir... – Sorri malicioso, desejando por tudo que Kai esqueça isso, mas percebe os olhos de Miyavi sobre os dois, meio oculto no mezanino. – Vamos dar o maior show que essa boate já assistiu.

A música agitada e quente, a voz de Koda Kumi, suave e melodiosa, enchendo o ambiente com sensualidade e envolvendo os dois, que acompanham o ritmo com os corpos, sorrindo e brincando um com o outro... Uma das mãos de Tora passeia pelas costas, enquanto a outra pousa sobre os botões da camisa de Kai.

\- E aquelas fotos... – Começa a abri-los, um após o outro. – Aquele abdômen era de verdade... Ou trabalho de Photoshop?

\- É tudo meu sim! – Fala com falsa indignação.

\- Então... Deixa eu ver... – Abre a camisa completamente, passando a mão pelos músculos bem torneados, descendo por eles até o cós da calça.

\- Opa! Não faz assim. – Uke solta uma risadinha excitada, seu abdômen se contraindo, a pele completamente arrepiada. – Não brinca comigo...

\- E o que você vai fazer? – O tom de desafio é claro, tanto na voz como na postura do corpo que se empertiga.

\- Isso... – Aproxima-se do outro, mordendo seu pescoço de leve, como se o sugasse, chupando ligeiramente a pele macia e depois transformando essa ação em uma lambida gostosa que sobe por ele até o lóbulo da orelha.

\- Hummm... – Tora fecha os olhos, mas quando os abre, entrevê a figura exótica de Miyavi observando-os no andar de cima da boate... Puro ódio em seus olhos. – Posso ficar mal acostumado com esse tratamento.

Decide então tornar essa ação mais _efetiva_, aproximando-se do corpo que exala sensualidade, sua respiração ficando ofegante e os olhos em fogo com a necessidade de demonstrar ao baterista do the Gazette como é desejado... O beijo acaba se tornando inevitável, a boca de Shinji tomando a de Uke com fúria, sentindo que ele corresponde, primeiro mecanicamente, mas logo deixando-se envolver com ardor. E a paixão se torna palpável, as mãos do guitarrista voltando à cintura, por sob o tecido da camisa, sentindo o calor da pele cheirosa.

Kai jamais imaginou que seria assim... Quando decidiu que queria se vingar. Escolheu Tora por ser o único com quem tinha intimidade o suficiente para pedir tal coisa, pois o ex-namorado não acreditaria se saísse com algum de seus amigos da banda. Mas agora... Surpreende-se gostando demais... E com a sua ereção que sente surgir, pois a de Amano já está presente desde que estavam sentados. Mas pensando nisso tudo, algo dentro dele desperta, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar.

\- Não... – Yutaka se afasta de leve, encarando os orbes do outro, temeroso do que está prestes a fazer. – Ele não merece que eu use você pra me vingar dele!

\- Kai... Você _não está_ me usando. – Shinji coloca toda a sinceridade em suas palavras. – Eu **quero** estar com você... Te desejo mais do que tudo.

\- Mas você sabe que eu... – Sua voz sai trêmula.

\- Ainda o ama? – Não há hesitação ou julgamento em sua expressão. – Sei disso... E não me importo. Quero que você se sinta a pessoa mais especial do mundo nesse momento.

\- ...! – O coração de Uke fica descompassado, a respiração presa no peito, pois essas palavras o pegam de surpresa.

Antes que ele possa resistir ou dizer qualquer coisa, Tora o puxa para si, tomando sua boca, mas dessa vez com uma paixão avassaladora. Esfrega-se de leve de encontro ao corpo dele, as mãos descendo da cintura e pousando sobre as nádegas, aproximando-os o máximo que pode, temendo que isso termine... Que Miyavi venha e acabe com esse sonho em que se vê envolvido sem que nem sequer tenha planejado.

\- Você... – Kai diz quando as bocas se afastam, totalmente sem fôlego. – Nunca pensei... Nós jamais...

\- Pois é... – Uma das mãos grandes pousa sobre a face quente e enrubescida. – Às vezes o destino nos atropela...

Os lábios se juntam novamente, os corpos dançando e se deliciando com os toques, as mãos de ambos procurando um ao outro com ânsia.

\- Isso deixou de ser apenas fingimento... – Amano diz com a voz rouca, uma de suas mãos subindo para a nuca de Kai e afagando-lhe os cabelos. – Eu te quero...

\- Mas seria... – Teme dizer o que pensa, pois não é do seu feitio agir assim. Para Uke Yutaka precisa haver sentimentos envolvidos... E sempre foi dessa forma.

\- Apenas sexo? – Tora parece ler cada um dos seus pensamentos. – E qual o problema?

Eles continuam acompanhando o ritmo da música, tão colados que o indignado Ishihara desce até a pista e se aproxima. Seu desejo é brigar e exigir que Kai explique como pode estar assim com Tora depois de terem se separado há tão pouco tempo. Logo ele... Que sempre prezou tanto o que sentiam... Para estar assim tão íntimo com o Amano... Tinham algo antes?

Alheio aos movimentos do ex-namorado, Kai encara o moreno que sorri malicioso. Tora sempre lhe pareceu sério, tão diferente de Miyavi, que vertia alegria e controvérsia em todas as suas atitudes. O guitarrista moreno era de brincar, com certeza, mas via nele o sujeito que sabia dosar, disfarçando a timidez com toda a intensidade que conseguia como músico. Mas agora... Surpreende-se ao vê-lo assim, tão sensual, uma tentação vestida com uma calça preta de couro e uma camisa de seda vermelha... Um fruto proibido que Uke se sente mais do que tentado a colher... Só que sabe que não pode... Não estaria sendo sincero com ele, nem consigo mesmo.

\- Não posso... – Sente-se inseguro, o coração batendo acelerado, pois suas palavras não expressam o que sua libido pede. – Preciso dos 'malditos' sentimentos... Esses que me mantém preso a ele.

\- Quem disse que isso que estamos sentindo é apenas tesão? – Shinji fala, mordiscando de leve o lábio do outro. – Só vamos descobrir... Se tentarmos.

A música cada vez mais intensa os embala, como se cada batida dela os levasse numa única direção, aquela que tem um fim previsível e sedutor.

\- Eu quero... Demais... – Kai diz na orelha de Tora, lambendo-a inteira, deliciando-se por vê-lo arrepiar. – Mas isso era pra ser uma encenação... Podemos estar confundindo as coisas.

\- Se estou me confundindo... É o engano mais delicioso que já experimentei. – Sua voz sai tão erótica que Yutaka sente as pernas amolecerem. – Pois eu quero te devorar... _Todinho_... Te fazer gemer... Sentir o quanto te desejo... E o quanto você é especial...

\- Eu... – Kai não sabe o que responder, ainda confuso com a inundação de sentimentos conflitantes que o assolam.

\- Aceita... Por favor... – Amano soa dengoso, com uma expressão carregada de luxúria.

Todo o corpo de Uke reage a isso, latejando e queimando, repleto do mais puro tesão, imaginando como seria estar na cama, com ele se fartando em seu corpo... Curioso por saber como seriam as 'brincadeiras' que tanto aprecia, mas com Tora como protagonista... Ele seria um 'ladrão' mais tarado, com certeza...

\- No que está pensando? – Tora fica curioso com a expressão safada no rosto lindo do baterista.

\- Ah... Vou deixar de ser idiota. – Segura na mão dele, pensando seriamente em 'virar a página' em sua vida. – Se me quiser...

Não há como descrever em palavras a expressão que se abre no rosto de Tora, que não pensava em mais nada além de ajudar um amigo quando aceitou participar dessa farsa. Mas agora se vê feliz como uma criança, o olhar esperançoso de Uke lhe provocando uma sensação boa e acolhedora. Por mais que o deseje, que o veja agora como nunca antes... Talvez até tenha reparado no belo baterista de sorriso cativante pelos corredores da PSC... Mas _jamais_ com esse calor... Com essa intensidade... Pura vontade de apenas fazê-lo sorrir novamente.

\- Então vamos... – Diz ainda nervoso, um pouco descrente de que Yutaka realmente aceitou.

Ambos caminham devagar, de mãos dadas, completamente alheios a tudo. Pensam apenas no passo que pretendem tomar em seguida, uma sensação deliciosa de nervosismo misturado com expectativa.

\- Esse é o amor que você diz sentir por mim, Kai? – Uma voz entristecida e raivosa chega num sussurro por trás dos dois, assim que deixam a boate. – Se esfregando com o primeiro que aparece após o nosso rompimento?

Kai se volta, ainda abalado com aquelas palavras, procurando forças ao segurar forte no braço de Amano, que também se movimenta para encarar o furioso Miyavi. Mas quase que instintivamente o baterista repele aquele que tenta abraçá-lo, desejando afastar com ele a culpa que sente... A sensação real de que está sendo leviano tomando conta de todo o seu ser, fazendo cerrar os dentes, como não fazia desde criança.

\- Você não tem nada mais a ver com a vida dele! – Tora não consegue controlar a necessidade de protegê-lo, mesmo que saiba que o correto seria deixar que a conversa fosse apenas entre os dois. – O Uke está comigo agora.

\- Não se mete nisso, Amano. – Myv sente um ímpeto de socar o guitarrista do Alice Nine, mas se contém. – Ele só está te usando como estepe.

\- Vou te mostrar quem é estepe! – Tora ameaça partir para cima dele, mas sente a mão de Kai segurar de leve o seu braço, o que o faz recuar.

Uke Yutaka, que se mantivera calado por incorporar a culpa que indiretamente o ex-namorado lhe impõe, percebe então que numa coisa ele está certo... Essa briga é dele e não precisa que Tora o defenda. Respira fundo, recordando toda a raiva que tem sentido nos últimos dias ao descobrir toda a verdade sobre Miyavi e sua nova família, e se reveste dela para enfrentá-lo.

\- Deixa, Shinji! – Fala com uma calma tão grande que faz até Ishihara recuar dois passos. – Essa conversa é nossa. Não preciso que me defenda... Amor.

A expressão carinhosa acentuada por seu tom de voz faz o cantor ficar vermelho de raiva, fechando os punhos como para que conter sua fúria. Não pode negar que ainda ama demais o baterista e um ciúme doentio o assola, mesmo que não queira deixar transparecer.

\- Então é assim? – Sente-se extremamente ofendido com essa intimidade entre os dois, cada vez mais desconfiado. – Quer dizer que o tão apaixonado e ofendido Kai... Troca de namorado como troca de roupa... Fácil assim?

\- Me diz uma coisa... Por acaso... Você não estava casado com a... Com aquela moça... Desde abril... Ela grávida... E não me contou nada? – Vê Miyavi paralisar. – Você resolveu me contar apenas poucos dias antes da sua filha nascer. **Quanta consideração! **

\- Bem... Eu... – O cantor não sabe o que responder, tão envergonhado da verdade que quase não consegue encará-lo. – Temia que você me deixasse... Por isso sugeri que ficássemos juntos...

\- Você me queria como amante! – A voz de Kai sai baixa e controlada. – Depois vem falar de 'usar de estepe'... Não era o que queria fazer comigo?

\- Não é verdade. – Tenta segurar seu braço, aproximar-se dele, mas Uke se esquiva.

\- Pára de se enganar... Sei que você não é assim canalha. – Sua voz não se altera, assustando aos dois homens que o ouvem. – Até tento te entender... Seu pai... Sua infância... A forma como nunca quis ser como ele... Só por isso não meto a mão na sua cara!

Um longo suspiro deixa a boca levemente trêmula, mas sem tirar a seriedade de sua expressão, a força de sua voz, apesar de não subir o tom em momento algum.

\- Sei que você nunca iria abandonar a Lovelie. Afinal ela precisa de um pai e admiro sua coragem por assumir esse papel de cabeça... Até mesmo **honrar **a... Mãe dela... – Essas palavras quase não saem, estranguladas pelo nó em sua garganta. – Mas isso não diminui o fato de que você me feriu... Nem mesmo me deu a opção de escolha... Nem mesmo teve a decência de me contar no momento em que soube da gravidez... Eu fui o otário... O chifrudo dessa história!

\- Kai... – Tora toca as costas do baterista, querendo apoiá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe querido. – Olha firme e fixo nos olhos do homem que ainda ama. – Estou quase terminando.

\- Ainda tem mais? – Ishihara agora se arrepende de ter se deixado levar pelo ciúme, da mesma forma que todas as noites se contorce de remorso por ter enganado o ser amado.

\- Claro... Não pense que vou tornar sua vida mais fácil. Você me enganou... Não tem direito de exigir nada. – Seu coração parece mais leve por ter dito tudo que crescia como um monstro dentro de si, desde que se separaram. – Mas por outro lado foi bom... Me aproximei do Tora e descobri alguém capaz de me fazer sentir especial... E preciso te agradecer _imensamente_ por isso!

O cantor sabe que merece cada palavra dita por Yutaka, mas assim mesmo sente uma forte vontade de descontar sua frustração em Tora... Pois queira ou não queira, ele roubou o seu amado... E qualquer possibilidade de ainda ficarem juntos... De Kai o perdoar por ser um tapado.

\- Manda um beijo pra Mellody... – Fala com tom superior, quase irônico, voltando-se para o guitarrista e dando as costas em definitivo para quem o abandonou. – Vamos, Shinji! Ainda temos a noite toda pra aproveitar...

Ele se aconchega nos braços de Tora, que pode sentir como o nervosismo o faz estremecer, mas ainda assim querendo que ele se sinta apoiado e protegido. Beija-lhe a testa, notando as lágrimas que teimam em escorrer dos olhos dele, mas o aproxima ainda mais de si, para que Myv não as veja também.

\- Sim, amor... – Diz no ouvido de Kai, num sussurro tão suave que somente ele pode ouvir, sempre caminhando, protegendo-o da noite fria. – Deixa o passado pra trás... Eu estou aqui pra você.

**ooOoo**

Kaoru caminha pelo corredor do primeiro andar equilibrando a bandeja com o café da manhã de seu 'hóspede', ajeitando tudo sobre ela para que fique absolutamente perfeito. Não que o guitarrista vá perceber, pois ele pouco se importa com algo tão banal, mas o advogado se importa. Entra com cuidado, sem saber se Aoi está acordado ou ainda apagado após uma de suas 'viagens'. O cômodo está em completo silêncio, cortado apenas pela respiração profunda e descompassada do prisioneiro, que permanece deitado meio de lado, parecendo dormir profundamente.

\- Sei que você está acordado, Shiroyama. – Kaoru fala sem qualquer emoção, com um leve tom sarcástico que faz o rosto de Yuu se voltar em sua direção.

\- Não tenho nenhum interesse em conversar com você. – Aoi diz num tom tão fraco que é quase inaudível.

O advogado nota então o rosto emagrecido e abatido, as olheiras pronunciadas lhe emprestando uma aparência ainda mais cansada. Aoi está no limite de suas forças, percebendo que até mover a cabeça para encará-lo se torna uma dificuldade.

\- Eu trouxe algo pra você comer. – Sua voz soa até amigável, mostrando a bandeja que coloca sobre uma mesinha próxima da cama.

A expressão de Aoi muda na hora, a revolta assumindo o lugar da ironia, mas incapaz de mover-se para demonstrar todo o fogo que existe dentro de si.

\- Você está aqui pra se gabar do seu encontro com o Kouyou ontem! – Decide ser direto, pois não sabe se tem forças para mais do que isso.

\- Já falei pra não chamar ele assim. – Como sempre essa intimidade o incomoda. – Mas... Foi muito bom nosso encontro. Ele estava lindo... Caprichou pra me ver. E... Nós nos beijamos.

\- Claro... – Yuu não pode negar que essa informação o entristece, pois esperava ouvir que Uruha o rejeitara. – Você consegue... Enganar ele direitinho...

Esse sentimento é nítido para o seu algoz, que se compraz com o tom triste dos olhos negros, sabendo que isso já é o sinal de sua vitória. O espírito do guitarrista moreno está entregue, submisso... Então sente que pode ir um pouco além... Matar sua curiosidade...

\- Queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Kaoru fala sem qualquer tom vitorioso, na verdade é quase tímido, o que faz Aoi voltar seus olhos mais uma vez em sua direção. – Algo bem pessoal.

\- Hã? – Ainda não consegue entender a que ponto ele pretende chegar.

O advogado moreno senta-se na cama, de frente para o inimigo, perto demais, pois o desconforto de Aoi com sua proximidade é bastante claro.

\- Por que o seu beijo é diferente do meu? – Pergunta de forma curiosa, quase como um aprendiz para o seu mestre.

\- Como assim? – Aoi fica aturdido com esse rumo da conversa, mas procura manter a calma, acreditando ser mais algum estratagema do maldito.

\- Seu beijo é... Cheio de paixão e calor... Daqueles que provocam um frio na barriga... – Nem nota como os olhos do outro se arregalam, ainda sem entender onde isso vai chegar. – Eu não consigo. Quando eu beijo o Uruha... Parece tão normal! Qual o segredo?

\- Não estou entendo... Quando...? Como...? – Prefere nem saber como ele conseguiu esse parâmetro de comparação. – Do que você está falando?

Kaoru começa a se irritar, inclinando-se para frente e ficando ainda mais próximo do guitarrista.

\- Você _**tem**_ algum segredo... Usa alguma técnica. – Fica irritado com esse segredo todo que Aoi insiste em manter. – O que torna seu beijo tão quente?

Shiroyama vira o rosto, fechando os olhos para deixar claro que não pretende mais continuar com esse joguinho maluco que o odioso advogado tenta fazer. Afinal, desde quando Kaoru sabe como é ser beijado por ele?

\- Não me ignora. – O nervosismo faz o homem tremer, ainda sentado sobre o colchão. – Você sabe fazer do beijo algo... Irresistível... Insinuante... _Tem que me contar_.

\- Seu maluco... Eu não sou obrigado a te contar nada. – Abre os olhos e o encara. – Mas... Sei lá... Beijar não é apenas unir os lábios... Tem a ver com _sentimento_. Eu **amo** o Kouyou, por isso quando eu o beijo... É como se um fogo se acendesse dentro de mim... Caramba! Por que estou falando isso pra você?

\- Não... NÃO! – Kaoru se ergue, gesticulando, nervoso por acreditar que Aoi o está enganando. – Não é somente um sentimento... Um beijo é um beijo! Você não quer me contar... Eu sei.

\- Ah... Me deixa morrer em paz. – Há uma profunda tristeza em seu tom, pois é o que realmente sente, entregando-se àquilo que parece inevitável.

Para o advogado não pode terminar assim. Aoi deve lhe contar o que faz para que seu beijo seja tão... Diferente. E vai contar, nem que seja a força. Então Kaoru se aproxima da cama, segura o rosto do guitarrista e toma sua boca em um beijo profundo, procurando absorver o segredo que o outro esconde a tanto custo. Mas... Não sente o fogo de antes... Não há aquela impulsividade de invadir-lhe a boca com a língua, nem o sabor delicioso recheado de um prazer indescritível, como sentiu antes... Agora é apenas um beijo... Apesar de mesmo assim sentir o frio na barriga e uma excitação crescente da sua parte, fazendo-o tentar invadir a boca carnuda sem permissão.

O corpo de Aoi não consegue reagir quando se vê tomado dessa forma, sua boca presa a um beijo que não deseja de forma alguma, incapaz de repeli-lo. Está exaurido, completamente sem forças, odiando essa condição submissa que o força a ficar ali, à mercê do inimigo de uma forma que jamais imaginara. Mas diante da impossibilidade de impedi-lo, resolve tornar as coisas pelo menos desagradáveis, mordendo o lábio do outro, forçando-o a se afastar, com a mão sobre a boca.

Por alguns instantes eles ficam ali, os olhos fixos um no outro, ambos sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Aoi temeroso do rumo que isso está tomando, confuso e surpreso, tentando ler no homem de pé a sua frente suas verdadeiras intenções.

Por sua vez, Kaoru analisa o que sente, como mesmo um beijo tão sem calor pode ter mexido tanto com ele, com seu corpo... De uma forma que Uruha jamais conseguiu. Com ele se sentia superior... A sua submissão inocente e sua beleza quase feminina... Mas o guitarrista moreno é diferente. Com ele se sente poderoso e másculo... Como se domasse um cavalo selvagem. E isso o excita tanto que deseja...

\- É isso não é? – Kaoru continua com a mão sobre a boca, contendo o fio de sangue que surge de seu lábio, recuando devagar na direção da porta. – É como um vírus... Uma doença que vicia... Que tira toda a razão... Por isso ele te preferiu. Não teve escolha... Como eu.

\- ...! – Aoi não sabe o que dizer, pois nada exprime a confusão reinante em sua mente nesse momento, ciente apenas de que Kaoru perdeu a razão de vez.

\- Mas eu vou matar isso... – O advogado vai dizendo, enquanto abre a porta e vai saindo. – Essa 'coisa' vai morrer junto com você.

**ooOoo**

Por mais que saiba da necessidade de manter a calma e pensar em tudo que concluiu em sua visita à casa de Kaoru, Takashima não consegue tirar de sua mente aquele perfume. Rola na cama, sem conseguir conciliar o sono, temendo pelo pior... Que o seu ex-namorado tenha machucado o Yuu e... Tudo por sua culpa, somente sua. Levanta ciente de que é mais uma noite de insônia, mais uma desde que descobriu o sumiço dele... Mais uma desde aquela tarde do show, em que se deixou levar pelo ciúme e perdeu a pessoa que tanto ama.

Anda pelo apartamento sem saber muito bem o que fazer, pois essa coisa de 'ser herói' é o departamento do Aoi... Ele geralmente é 'a donzela indefesa' que deve ser salva. Ri de seu próprio pensamento, imaginando-se de espartilho, vestido longo e uma comprida cabeleira loira, adornada por uma tiara... Bem personagem de conto de fadas mesmo.

Mas o perfume... Ele remete sua mente até a loja indiana de perfumes em que o encontrou, meio por acaso, pois entrara apenas para ver um lenço bordado que faria uma composição em algum visual da banda. Ao entrar foi envolvido por aquele aroma... Amadeirado, com toques de canela, cravo e sândalo... Tudo muito exótico e perfeito para o seu namorado. Estavam juntos há um mês e aquilo pareceu o presente ideal. O que foi realmente, pois Yuu se apaixonou tanto que o usava o tempo todo, mesmo quando iam apenas ensaiar... _E na cama_... Aquela mistura envolvente, com um leve toque de rosa selvagem, o excitava ainda mais, fazendo-o atacar a pele do moreno com ânsia.

Senta no sofá, todo largado, querendo afastar essas lembranças e se concentrar no que fazer, mas tudo parece confuso demais... Tão irreal que mesmo sua raiva de Kaoru não consegue tornar mais fácil a conclusão. Pega o celular, que deixara ao lado da TV, e resolve pedir ajuda aos amigos. Olha o horário, sabendo o quão cedo ainda é, mas não vê outra opção. Envia um SMS para Reita, imaginando o baixista querendo matá-lo por acordá-lo nesse horário. Faz o mesmo para Ruki e Kai... Já pouco se importando com o que pensarão dele. Precisam se unir para pensar no que fazer.

O grande problema é não ter certeza de onde Yuu está, pois um erro de julgamento e perderiam todo o elemento surpresa, dando ao maldito a oportunidade de ferir seu refém... Ou algo pior. Mas como conseguir essa informação com segurança? Dá até vontade de invadir a casa, meter uns tapas naquele rosto falso e... Só que o risco de Aoi não estar ali é muito grande e não pode se dar ao luxo de errar mais uma vez.

E com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos Kouyou caminha até o banheiro, despindo-se devagar e entrando no box, estremecendo ao sentir a água tépida cair sobre sua pele. Suas mãos passeiam pelo próprio corpo, relembrando todas as vezes que ele e Yuu tomaram banho juntos... Os dois roçando um no outro, a esponja deslizando sobre as peles arrepiadas, trazendo sensações deliciosas... E essa simples lembrança foi o suficiente para excitá-lo, toda a carga emocional caindo sobre ele como uma rocha...

E logo os dedos de Uruha tocam seu membro com energia, imaginando Aoi mais uma vez ali, com ele. Há uma pressa... A masturbação feroz percorrendo toda a extensão de seu pênis, a necessidade desse toque sendo imediatista, quase desesperada. O gozo vem logo, a sensação de frustração ainda mais profunda dentro dele, que cai de joelhos, as lágrimas correndo junto com a água do chuveiro. Sente-se inútil e impotente diante da dura realidade... O seu amado pode estar morto e... As últimas palavras que trocaram foram duras e frias... Culpa sua, toda sua...

Faz suas atividades do início do dia como um zumbi, mecanicamente vestindo uma roupa adequada para aguardar os amigos e tomando seu café da manhã, totalmente sem vontade. Tudo parece obscuro, triste e cinza, como um dia nublado, exatamente como está seu coração neste momento. Aoi sempre esteve presente e fez tudo por ele, enquanto de forma ingrata o desprezou, mesmo sabendo quem era o Kaoru, desconfiando da fidelidade de alguém que o amou, mesmo quando estava com outro... E o defendeu com risco da própria vida.

O som da campainha finalmente o desperta dessa vertente de auto-piedade e coloca a sua frente a necessidade de agir... E rápido. Corre até a porta, deparando-se com um Reita ainda sonolento e com uma expressão pouco amigável no rosto.

\- Por acaso você viu que horas eram quando me enviou aquela mensagem? – Fala por reflexo, pois também sabe da urgência do caso.

\- Nem imagino! – Isso é realmente a verdade e está claro no seu tom. – Não sabia mais o que fazer e precisava de vocês.

\- Teria chegado mais cedo, mas eu... – Lembra do terrível pesadelo que o despertou e como imprudentemente tomou dois comprimidos pra dormir, quase não acordando com o toque do celular. – Tinha tomado um remédio forte pra dor de cabeça e custei a levantar.

\- Ainda os problemas com o Ruki? – Tenta ser gentil, apesar de tão aflito, fechando a porta e convidando o amigo a sentar no sofá. – Devia sentar com ele e ser sincero.

\- Você sabe que esse negócio de 'sentar e ser sincero' não é muito meu gênero. – Reita se joga na poltrona macia, taciturno e ainda com o ânimo afetado pelo calmante. – Não sou muito de falar e... Acabo sempre dizendo coisas que pioram ainda mais a situação.

\- Não é bem assim... – Uruha sabe que ele está certo, pois sempre fazia isso, mesmo quando se conheceram. – Quer um pouco de café?

\- Claro que é! – Faz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto continua a falar. – Essa foi a primeira vez que realmente me envolvi... Deixei rolar um lado meu que pouca gente conhece... Mas não sei... Ele não considerou isso uma prova de que gosto dele.

\- Você disse claramente que o amava? – Diz ao lhe entregar a xícara de café forte.

\- Bom... Disse umas palavras carinhosas na hora... – Lembra daquela noite e procura em tudo que fez essas palavras que poderiam demonstrar o que sentia. – Mas eu... Você sabe que não sou muito bom nisso!

\- Akira... Sexo não é sinônimo de amor. Isso a gente faz com qualquer um. – Sabe que essa frase não soou bem, mas assim o amigo entende. – Amor precisa de afirmação... De demonstração... Com _atos_ e _**palavras**_. Ainda mais pro Ruki... Que nunca tinha estado com um homem...

Uruha se lembra de quando começaram a jornada da banda e como Ruki sempre saía apenas com garotas, mesmo quando o loiro levava seus 'casos' com eles. Não que fosse promíscuo, mas nunca escondeu sua homossexualidade dos amigos. Reita era sempre o tipo reservado, raramente o viam com alguém, mas ambos sabiam que o baixista saía com homens. Assim mesmo não superava Kai, com seus encontros quase secretos e cercados de mistério, pois jamais tiveram a certeza de qual era a opção dele... Lembra até de uma apostinha que fizeram uma vez na brincadeira, onde o loiro colocou uns centavos na possibilidade do Yutaka ser gay, mas que nunca puderam apurar quem fora o ganhador.

\- Nós somos assumidos... Desde sempre. – Pensa somente agora que mesmo no início Aoi sempre parecia incomodado com seus 'namorados'. - Ele nunca tinha imaginado que acabaria se apaixonando por outro cara... Ainda mais você!

\- Tem razão. E eu... O chamei de 'meu brinquedo'... Insisti nisso... – Percebe apenas agora que essas palavras que incomodaram Takanori, o sentido delas soando tão manipulador. – Era minha fantasia... Perdi o controle da coisa.

Takashima se encosta à parede, entendendo o amigo em sua aflição, mas também como se sentiria se fosse ele a ouvir isso tantas vezes.

\- Você pode satisfazer sua fantasia... – Se aproxima do amigo e coloca a mão em seu ombro. – Contanto que o Ruki saiba que não é apenas isso.

\- Eu sou um... – O toque da campainha o desconcentra, observando a porta se abrir, esperando ansioso que seja o Matsumoto.

O guitarrista loiro caminha até a porta, sentindo que a conversa com Reita o aliviou um pouco, suas forças renovadas para enfrentar tudo para salvar Aoi. Depara-se com Kai, o rosto cansado e abatido, mas com uma expressão satisfeita.

\- Desculpa ter te acordado tão cedo. – Fala apressado, antes que o amigo possa dizer algo.

\- Quem disse que eu estava dormindo? – Um sorrisinho maroto surge, fazendo o loiro se surpreender. – Mas você tem um 'timming' péssimo! Sempre me liga nas horas mais inconvenientes.

\- Eu não... – Já vai pensando que o baterista deve ter se entendido com o namorado.

\- Demorei... Não ia parar no ponto em que estava. – Não consegue disfarçar o risinho bobo que sai espontaneamente. – Nem passei em casa... Desculpa os trajes.

Apenas agora Kouyou percebe a roupa sensual de Kai, um tanto amarrotada, dando a impressão de que fora retirada às pressas e jogada em algum canto.

\- Você e o Myvs... – Vai falar, mas se cala ao ver Tora, vindo pelo corredor e se colocando atrás de Kai, enlaçando-o pela cintura. – Bem... É... Oi, Amano!

O sorriso dos dois diz tudo e a surpresa é indisfarçável no rosto de Uruha, que se move para que os dois entrem, percebendo como Reita também se levanta tão aturdido pela novidade quanto ele.

\- Espero que não se incomode por eu ter vindo também... – Shinji sabe que não era esperado e não tem idéia do que se trata, apenas que Kai está preocupado, e isso lhe basta. – Achei que pudesse ser de alguma ajuda.

\- Não esquenta. – O loiro diz se dirigindo para a cozinha, satisfeito por ver Yutaka contente de novo. – Toda a ajuda é bem vinda.

Os dois se sentam no sofá, bem juntinhos, o líder do GazettE concentrando-se na razão desse pedido urgente do loiro e imaginando que deva ser algo relacionado ao sumiço de Aoi. E apenas essa suposição já faz seu estômago se contrair apreensivo, pois Uruha jamais os chamaria às seis horas da manhã.

\- Você descobriu algo sobre o Aoi? – Diz ao vê-lo voltando da cozinha com duas xícaras de café... Muito bem vindas nesse instante. – Alguma notícia?

Kouyou permanece de pé, nervoso demais para sentar-se. Suas mãos tremem de leve, muito preocupado com suas suposições, ainda mais por ser apenas isso, não lhe dando segurança para saber o que fazer.

\- Foi o Kaoru... **Eu sei**. – Como gostaria de ter frieza, pois não consegue dizer tudo que descobriu de forma coerente. – Mas não sei onde... Nem como...

\- Calma... Vai devagar. – Uke se levanta, ficando ao lado dele. – O que o Kaoru tem a ver com isso?

\- Descobrimos que ele forjou as fotos... Que contratou a fulana que se fez passar por amante do Aoi... – Reita tenta explicar o que o nervosismo de Uruha impede. – Daí, concluímos que o sujeito está envolvido no sumiço do Shiroyama...

\- Eu fui à casa dele. – O loiro diz baixo, respirando pesado, tentando com todas as suas forças manter a calma. – Ele... Me beijou... Mas eu juro que senti o perfume do Yuu nele...

\- Não foi impressão? – Kai tenta ser a voz da razão, encarando todos os fatos de forma racional. – Você estava crente que ele era o culpado... Pode ter...

\- NÃO! – Uruha não deseja parecer ríspido, mas precisa ser claro para chegarem a fazer algo. – Eu sei o que senti e... Eu dei aquele perfume pro Aoi... Não é comum.

Mais uma vez a campainha toca, quebrando o clima tenso que se criara entre eles, mas Uruha não consegue se mover, a tensão do que precisa dizer e de seu sentimento de impotência paralisando-o. Reita se levanta e anda até a porta, sabendo quem está ali, sentindo seu estômago se contrair com o nervosismo.

\- Taka... – A visão de um Ruki tenso, tão nervoso quanto ele por se encontrarem após aquela noite na boate o deixa sem palavras, apenas fazendo sinal para que o vocalista entre.

Finalmente estão todos presentes, Matsumoto assustando-se com a expressão desesperada de Uruha... Parado no centro da sala, pálido como nunca o viu e isso o alarma mais do que tudo, esquecendo-se até de toda a revolução de sentimentos que a visão de Reita parado na porta lhe provocou.

\- O que aconteceu? – Seu tom é nervoso, pensando imediatamente em Shiroyama.

\- Eu sei que o Kaoru pegou o Yuu. – Volta-se para o amigo, ainda meio incoerente. – Senti isso nele... O perfume... Aquele sorrisinho vitorioso...

\- Então vamos invadir aquele lugar e salvar o Aoi. – Se fosse por Ruki, entrariam derrubando a porta e metendo bala no maldito.

\- E se ele não estiver lá? – Uruha consegue dizer o que o preocupa e o deixa aflito. – Ainda temos o elemento surpresa... O que nos dá alguma chance de resgatar o Yuu com vida... Se ele já não... Mas se perdermos isso... O Kaoru pode matá-lo para acobertar o que fez.

Por minutos que parecem intermináveis todos percebem o quanto Uruha está certo e ficam sem saber o que dizer. Qual a experiência que músicos como eles têm de resgatar um refém em perigo? Mas envolver a polícia pode ser pior, pois levariam tempo para acreditar numa história tão doida... E as provas que eles têm são baseadas em sentimentos... Em sensações... Nada palpável que pudessem levar e fazê-los crer que um advogado rico e bem sucedido seqüestraria um guitarrista, apenas para se vingar.

\- E se... – Tora até esse instante havia permanecido calado, ainda meio por fora do assunto, nem querendo se intrometer, mas uma idéia desperta dentro dele e precisa tentar ser a mente fria nessa sala. – Você ligar pra ele e... Marcar de ir lá novamente. Pode dizer que ficou balançado... Com aquele beijo.

Percebe que todos o observam, ficando meio sem jeito, pois não faz parte do grupo, apesar de todos serem mais ou menos amigos no caminho semelhante que trilham. Não sabe se sua idéia é bem aceita, as expressões dos quatro músicos enigmáticas demais para alguém que não os conhece tão intimamente...

"_Bom... Mais ou menos."_ – Pensa, sorrindo de leve ao observar Kai e recordar de tudo que fizeram a noite passada.

\- Explica melhor sua idéia... – Uruha é o primeiro a falar, algo dentro dele se apertando com a perspectiva de ter que ser falso mais uma vez com aquele sujeito.

\- Bom... Voltando lá, já ciente de que ele está com o Aoi... – Fala no tom mais calmo que consegue a fim de tentar transmitir essa sensação para o loiro, colocando-se no lugar dele. – Você pode procurar pistas da presença dele na casa ou não.

\- Ele tem razão. – Kai diz, uma admiração ainda maior crescendo dentro dele, juntamente com uma imensa vontade de pular sobre o guitarrista e beijá-lo inteirinho. – Pelo visto o Kaoru quer você de volta e não desconfiaria de uma nova visita.

\- E sabendo se o Yuu está naquela casa... – A expressão de Reita é pesada, quase maldosa ao pensar no que gostaria de fazer com o advogado. – Podemos invadir e... Torcer o pescocinho do miserável... Até os olhos esbugalharem.

\- Mas e se ele não estiver lá? – Ruki contém a raiva o melhor que pode, totalmente esquecido de que prometera não falar mais com Akira.

\- Uhm... – Tora pensa em algo para dizer, pois essa possibilidade existe realmente. – O Uru pode pedir algo pra beber... Ou algo assim... E tentar descobrir alguma pista dentro da casa...

\- Ele tem um escritório! – Kouyou começa a ver alguma esperança de encontrar o namorado. – Nunca me deixou entrar nele, mas... Se aquele safado alugou algum lugar pra colocar o Yuu...

\- O contrato pode estar ali. – Takanori se anima com a idéia de uma operação de resgate.

Kai se adianta, ficando no meio deles, tentando racionalizar tudo que disseram, pois sabe que não são policiais e que Kaoru é um homem extremamente perigoso.

\- Gente... Devíamos ir até a polícia. – Percebe como a expressão dos outros se fecha imediatamente. – Eles estão preparados para isso.

\- Uke... – Nunca a voz de Uruha soou tão funda, quase cavernosa. – Quem vai acreditar que um advogado rico faria uma coisa dessas?

\- Mas... – Sabe que ele está certo, assustando-se demais com aquele olhar de puro ódio que jamais viu.

\- Não temos provas... E os caras só vão poder invadir a casa com um mandato de busca. – Pelo menos para alguma coisa serviu ficar ouvindo o papo tedioso de Kaoru dia após dia. – Se a gente não for logo... Pode ser tarde.

\- Concordo. – Reita sentencia, mesmo que entenda a necessidade de Yutaka de sempre ser o mais prudente.

Uruha caminha até a mesinha onde deixou o celular e o pega na mão, respirando fundo a fim de conseguir toda a concentração necessária para soar apaixonado para alguém que deseja mais é ver morto e seco. Abre o flip e digita os números, ouvindo o toque de que está chamando.

\- Kaoru? – Segura a respiração, tentando evitar o nervosismo que ameaça explodir-lhe o peito. – Aqui é o Uruha... Tudo bem?

Os rapazes procuram ficar em silêncio, da mesma forma tomados de uma tensão crescente.

\- Bom... Nem sei como começar... O que aconteceu ontem... – Uma voz interior fica lhe dizendo 'calma, calma', de uma forma insistente. – Fiquei balançado e... Acho que precisamos conversar sobre isso.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos negros se abrem, sem lembrar se adormeceu ou desmaiou, o corpo alquebrado, a garganta seca demais... Os tremores estão novamente presentes, junto com um desejo incontrolável de ter mais droga e se afastar dessa sensação horrível... Como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dele. Tudo dói, ainda mais sua cabeça, tomado por uma tristeza imensa... Como Kouyou pode ter chegado nesse ponto? Desistiu de vez dele e voltou para os braços do maldito sem pestanejar. Mas... Não pode pensar assim... Não quer... Só que...

\- Vejo que acordou. – Kaoru entra devagar, com uma bacia nas mãos, intrigando o guitarrista. – Não temos muito tempo a perder... Você está quase perdendo a consciência de vez.

\- Sei que te dá prazer me ver sofrer, mas... – É difícil demais falar. – Por que não dá a dose final?

\- Ainda tenho que resolver umas coisinhas com você. – Sorri maldoso, alarmando ainda mais o outro, que se remexe na cama.

\- E essa bacia? – Pergunta, apesar de temer a resposta.

Antes que Kaoru possa abrir a boca para responder, seu celular toca. Deposita a bacia de água sobre o gaveteiro, temendo que Aoi a derrube e tira o aparelho do bolso da calça. Atende e ao ouvir a voz de Uruha, sua expressão se modifica, aquele brilho da vitória transparecendo, dando a certeza ao músico que o observa de quem está ao telefone.

Shiroyama pensa em gritar, seria uma forma de acabar com isso... Ou o loiro o encontra ou o advogado já o mata de uma vez... Mas como se essa sua idéia estivesse claramente expressa em seu rosto, seu algoz coloca a mão sobre sua boca.

\- Ah é? – Sua voz soa alegre, quando toca a tecla que liga o viva-voz. – Também acho que precisamos conversar.

_\- Depois de tudo que o Aoi me fez... Percebi o que sinto por você. – _A voz de Takashima tem um tom nervoso, que Kaoru considera delicioso. – _Que acha de... Bem... Podíamos jantar juntos e... Talvez... Relembrar como era bom nós dois na cama._

\- Seria ótimo! – O advogado não contém sua alegria e satisfação. – Quero te devorar todinho.

_\- Hummm... Eu quero... _– Ele soa excitado com a idéia. – _Estou ansioso por isso... Pode ser hoje mesmo?_

\- Eu vou ter uma visita importante. Que pena! – Sabe que antes precisa resolver seus negócios com Aoi. – Mas podemos fazer isso amanhã... Que acha?

\- _Perfeito!_ – Uruha está meio monossilábico, mas Kaoru atribui isso ao nervosismo. – _Vai ser muito bom... Estar nos seus braços novamente._

Yuu se sente trespassado por cada palavra, sentindo-se o lixo que seu corpo já se tornou, sentindo naquela fala manhosa de Kouyou que tudo entre eles não foi nada, apenas uma forma de vingar-se do namorado que o maltratava... E está morrendo por ele! E tudo isso o entristece e o revolta de tal forma que parece que vai explodir. Então debate-se na cama, usando toda a força que ainda lhe resta e escapa do controle da mão sobre seus lábios.

\- ME MATA DE UMA VEZ, SEU MALDITO! – Não pensa na possibilidade de ser ouvido, apenas precisa extravasar toda a dor em seu coração.

A mão de Kaoru corre para desligar o aparelho, mesmo sem olhar, mais preocupado em não permitir que seu plano perfeito seja descoberto. Deposita o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e acerta um tapa no rosto de Aoi.

\- Nunca mais tente ser espertinho. – Fala nervoso. – Senão eu...

\- Vai me matar? – Yuu já está cansado demais. – Eu quero isso. Me mata de uma vez... Eu não quero mais nenhuma dose...

\- Você morre quando EU quiser. – A voz do advogado está calma novamente.

Pega mais uma vez a bacia de ágata branca, bastante antiga, espremendo a esponja macia que ficara mergulhada na água, retirando o excesso. Senta sobre o colchão, a bacia colocada ao lado do corpo do guitarrista.

\- E isso é o que? – Aoi já não quer mais falar, deseja ardentemente que Kaoru o deixe sozinho. – Agora vai se preocupar com banho? Quer que encontrem o meu cadáver bem limpinho?

\- Não. – Abre a camisa dele com violência, rasgando-a nesta ação. – Como eu posso transar com você... Sujo desse jeito?

\- O quê? – Os olhos negros se arregalam, pois poderia esperar qualquer resposta, _exceto_ essa. – Do que você está falando?

\- Ora... Você é um demônio que está dominando o meu corpo... – Kaoru fala sério. – Preciso exorcizá-lo... E vai ser assim. Satisfaço minha luxúria e depois... Você pode morrer como tanto deseja.

\- Não... Eu não quero! – Pela primeira vez desde que se viu preso a essa cama, Shiroyama está realmente amedrontado, pois sabe que não tem mais forças pra resistir.

\- Bom... Você _**não tem**_ escolha. – Começa a deslizar a esponja pelo tórax, fechando os olhos por apenas tocar aquela pele. – Eu vou te estuprar e... Amanhã vou me fartar no Uruha... Ali no quarto ao lado... Deixando você ouvir tudo daqui... Antes de injetar a última dose...

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização já está se tornando parte dessas notas, mas juro que a autora não pensa em desistir dessa fic. A batalha continua, mas tenho um carinho especial por essa fic e por minhas queridas e persistentes leitoras...

Esse capítulo foi extremamente complicado de escrever, a tensão forte em torno das ações do Kaoru... Mas... O que acharam do casal ToraxKai? Esse casal foi um pedido da minha amiga Kaline Bogard e no início fiquei meio descrente de conseguir dar conta disso, só que depois adorei juntá-los. Espero que também tenham gostado. A música que os dois dançam na boate se chama 'Taboo', cantada por Koda Kumi. Foi a música que me colocou no clima exato desse encontro... A canção errada quase me tirou dos trilhos. Mas acho que consegui passar por mais esse desafio.

Agradeço mais uma vez a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne** por ter lido e betado essa fic. Também agradeço a minhas amigas **Yume Vy**, **Scheilla**, **Eri-chan, Litha** e **Annek-chan** por terem lido e me ajudado a ser fiel aos GazettEs.

Relembro que esta fic é um presente especial para minhas queridas amigas **Yume Vy** e **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne**, mas adiciono que a dedico a sua fã número um... **Scheilla**... Mil beijos por todas as manifestações de amor por essa fic.

Agradeço de coração aos reviews que me incentivaram a continuar... Desculpe a demora em respondê-los, mas prometo que logo demonstrarei meu apreço individualmente a todos que comentaram.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

25 de Janeiro de 2010

08:46 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	8. Chapter 8

FORGIVEN

Capítulo 06 - Expressões da Loucura

Ouvir a voz de Kaoru tão alegre e satisfeito corta Uruha por dentro, tornando a conversa ainda mais difícil. Sente então uma mão pequena segurando de leve em seu braço e descendo até seus dedos livres, entrelaçando-se neles para lhe dar força. Seus olhos se voltam e encontram o rosto aflito de Ruki, percebendo como a amizade entre todos eles é muito mais forte.

\- Depois de tudo que o Aoi me fez... Percebi o que sinto por você. –A raiva que sente o deixa ainda mais nervoso, desejando que isso acabe logo e nunca mais precise falar com essa criatura maligna. – Que acha de... Bem... Podíamos jantar juntos e... Talvez... Relembrar como era bom nós dois na cama.

Apesar de perceber no rosto do loiro a expressão de nojo, Kai balança a cabeça em aprovação, sabendo que o amigo diz exatamente o que o perigoso advogado deseja ouvir. É a melhor maneira de aproximar-se e não deixar que o outro desconfie.

\- Seria ótimo! – O instinto de Takashima deseja que ele não aceite, mesmo isso sendo parte do plano e uma profunda decepção surge dessa alegria que o revolta. – Quero te devorar todinho.

Mesmo que não queira Kouyou precisa afastar o telefone do rosto, pois aquelas palavras, aquele tom de voz lhe provocam uma vontade terrível de desabar sobre ele todo o ódio que sente. Mas sabe que isso é pelo Yuu e por ele faria qualquer sacrifício, nem que tivesse que se entregar fisicamente ao maldito.

\- Hummm... Eu quero...– Ele soa excitado com a idéia e lhe satisfazem os gemidinhos que vem da parte do advogado. – Estou ansioso por isso... Pode ser hoje mesmo?

Reita anda de um lado para o outro, parecendo um animal selvagem enjaulado. Sente-se impotente, tentando controlar um lado violento que tem desde criança... Resultado da terrível sensação de abandono após a separação de seus pais. Observa o chão enquanto caminha, pensando no que pode estar acontecendo com o amigo, lamentando por não ter efetivamente tentado ajudar Shiroyama, concentrado demais que estava em seu próprio problema.

Os olhos de Takanori se voltam na direção dele, pois o conhece bem e teme a reação de Akira quando está assim. Por mais que estejam brigados, admite para si mesmo que o ama... Sim... Dentro dele não existe apenas desejo, mas um sentimento tão forte que mal consegue respirar. Gostaria de ampará-lo nesse momento em que parece tão frágil e triste, surpreendendo-se com esse seu lado tão protetor... Apesar da mágoa que o domina.

\- Eu vou ter uma visita importante. Que pena! – Uruha não consegue deixar de soltar uma interjeição decepcionada, pois precisa encontrar Aoi o mais rápido possível. – Mas podemos fazer isso amanhã... Que acha?

\- Perfeito! – Uruha está meio monossilábico, tentando controlar a angústia que o corrói. – Vai ser muito bom... Estar nos seus braços novamente.

Então o impensável acontece, ruídos estranhos precedendo o grito doloroso e triste, com o som do celular sendo manuseado de qualquer jeito.

"ME MATA DE UMA VEZ, SEU MALDITO!" – Ainda ecoa na mente desesperada de Uruha. Sabe que esse sofrimento todo vem do seu Yuu e quase grita por ele, mas percebe algo... O som vindo do outro lado da linha não foi interrompido! E... O seu amado... Ouviu cada palavra falsa que disse... Depois de terem se separado daquele jeito. – "Por Kami! Não!"

E logo em seguida ouve o som de um tapa ecoando pelo ambiente, ciente de que o amaldiçoado bateu em Yuu e somente os olhos aflitos dos amigos o impedem de gritar para que o deixe em paz.

\- Que foi? – Uke sussurra preocupado com a expressão do loiro.

Takashima faz apenas um leve sinal com a mão, que já havia soltado a de Ruki e segura firme o telefone, temendo deixar cair e perder algo da conversa que testemunha involuntariamente.

Os amigos o cercam, percebendo que algo está errado nessa ligação, o seu silêncio revelando mais do que qualquer palavra. Reita se impacienta, desejando sair à caça do maldito e trazer sua pele como prêmio, mas Kai percebe e segura seu braço.

\- Calma, Akira. – Fala no tom mais baixo que consegue.

\- Mas... – Sabe que ele está certo e se contém, chutando a poltrona mais próxima a fim de extravasar sua raiva.

Ruki não consegue manter-se de pé, tudo isso sendo demais para ele. A expressão sofrida de Uruha revela o pior, que o amigo que enfrentou o difícil caminho do Gazette junto deles está sofrendo e estão parados ali. Precisa sentar, temendo que as pernas falhem e acabe caindo.

\- Nunca mais tente ser espertinho. – A voz de Kaoru soa nervosa, daquela forma que o loiro conhece tão bem. – Senão eu...

\- Vai me matar? – Sente como Yuu parece exausto e triste, algo dentro dele se quebrando por saber como tudo que disse deve ter destruído o pouco de resistência que ainda lhe restava. – Eu quero isso. Me mata de uma vez... Eu não quero mais nenhuma dose...

"Dose?" – Aquilo é ainda muito pior do que podia imaginar e por mais que tente ser forte a dor o vence, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, apesar do silêncio, as pernas fraquejando e o forçando a sentar.

\- Você morre quando EU quiser. – A voz do advogado está tão calma que poderia matá-lo com as próprias mãos nesse momento.

Ouve o ruído de água, provavelmente naquela bacia branca que ele costumava usar quando cismava que Uruha não estava limpo o suficiente para estar com ele na cama. Essas coisas apenas o afligem ainda mais e demonstram como sua relação com Kaoru já era doentia antes mesmo que admitisse isso para si mesmo.

\- E isso é o que? – Aoi tem um tom tão desamparado na voz fraca e isso apenas o tortura ainda mais, pois Uruha sabe exatamente a razão da água e sente-se paralisado pelo desejo de impedir Kaoru. – Agora vai se preocupar com banho? Quer que encontrem o meu cadáver bem limpinho?

\- Não. – O rasgar da camisa é nítido, a respiração de Kouyou presa no peito. – Como eu posso transar com você... Sujo desse jeito?

Sim... O que o loiro mais temia é uma realidade, triste e dura, mas se vê incapaz de agir, pois Kaoru pode estar atendendo o celular em qualquer lugar da Terra. Imagina a expressão de Aoi... Solidão... Traição!

\- O quê? – Percebe em sua voz a surpresa, muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Do que você está falando?

\- Ora... Você é um demônio que está dominando o meu corpo... – Kaoru fala sério e isso preocupa ainda mais o ouvinte, pois sabe que ele perdeu totalmente o juízo, sendo capaz de tudo. – Preciso exorcizá-lo... E vai ser assim. Satisfaço minha luxúria e depois... Você pode morrer como tanto deseja.

Takashima ergue-se de um pulo, movendo-se rápido na direção da mesinha onde deixa as chaves da moto, mas é contido pela mão forte de Reita, que segura a sua, ciente do estado emocional do amigo.

\- Preciso salvá-lo! – Diz em um sussurro, ainda com o telefone no ouvido.

\- Eu também... – Gostaria de demonstrar como se sente, mas esse não é o seu ponto forte.

\- Não... Eu não quero! – Pela primeira vez Kouyou percebe um medo real na voz do homem que ama, provavelmente estando incapaz de defender-se sozinho.

\- Bom... Você não tem escolha. – Aquele mesmo tom... Aquele de quando o... Forçava a fazer sexo! – Eu vou te estuprar e... Amanhã vou me fartar no Uruha... Ali no quarto ao lado... Deixando você ouvir tudo daqui... Antes de injetar a última dose...

\- Não... Não... – Quer dizer para os amigos o que está ouvindo, mas eles nitidamente já notaram por sua expressão desesperada. – Preciso impedir o canalha... Mas... Onde ele...

\- Vamos pra casa do maldito! – Tora fala, tendo observado tudo calado até então, sabendo que nesse instante talvez seja o único com estrutura para tomar alguma decisão.

ooOoo

Aoi se vê sem saída e indefeso, posição que jamais aceitou, mesmo quando se via encurralado pelas dificuldades da vida. Sabe que precisa lutar para impedi-lo, mas como fazer isso quando seu corpo está tão enfraquecido? Sua mente, entorpecida pela ação avassaladora da droga, não consegue encontrar uma solução, então resolve ganhar algum tempo.

A esponja desliza por seu abdômen, o contato incômodo tornando-se cada vez mais ousado, a mão de Kaoru abrindo o botão de sua calça e o tocando sem qualquer cuidado, tomado por uma curiosidade culpada. Aproveita então o momento em que ele usa ambas as mãos e move-se o suficiente para desequilibrar a bacia e esta cai no chão, espalhando água e espuma por todo o chão impecavelmente encerado.

\- Seu... – Kaoru se levanta nervoso, irritado com o chão e com sua calça que também está molhada. – Só vai prolongar mais sua agonia. Não pense que vou deixar você me dominar como fez com o Uruha.

\- Quer saber... – Resolve usar o pouco do discernimento que lhe resta e usa a loucura de Kaoru a seu favor. – Isso não tem cura.

\- O que? – Os olhos do advogado se arregalam. – Não pode ser. Preciso tirar isso de mim.

\- Não. Depois que me tocou... – Shiroyama presume que em algum momento Kaoru o beijou e percebeu que se excitou com isso... Algo que não esperava. – Minha doença te infectou e... Só vai sentir mais e mais a vontade de me ter.

\- Não! – Kaoru esfrega a boca com as costas da mão, com tanta força que quase fere os próprios lábios.

\- Vai ter que me matar pra evitar esse desejo. – Respira fundo, pois prefere muito mais morrer do que ser testemunha... Do seu Kouyou de volta nos braços desse maluco. – Assim você se livra de mim e da minha praga.

Kaoru dá as costas para ele, pensando em como seu plano era absolutamente perfeito e mais uma vez esse ser inferior conseguiu destruí-lo. Mesmo que não admita para si mesmo, um forte desejo de ter Aoi o possui e apenas matá-lo, sem provar do fruto proibido, pode piorar seu estado. Está excitado demais, tocando-se de forma libidinosa e isso apenas o revolta mais. Mas e se experimentar... Há a possibilidade de nunca mais se curar desse mal!

\- O que devo fazer? – Pensa no que o avô faria, mas essa lembrança somente piora a situação, pois ele jamais aceitaria que se excitasse com um homem desse jeito. – Sou um sujo! Eu quero muito, mas... Não posso me arriscar. Mas e se... Não sei...

A mente doentia do advogado parece tão confusa que Yuu não sabe o que esperar. E isso é exatamente o que o preocupa, decidindo se calar e esperar pela reação. Nota o quanto suas palavras o abalaram, talvez mais do que esperava. O limite tênue entre a realidade e a total insanidade tendo sido ultrapassado dentro de sua cabeça.

Quando ele se volta o guitarrista prende a respiração, o ar de superioridade ausente, apenas restando um par de orbes vazios. O homem se aproxima devagar, alheio a tudo, abaixa-se e pega a bacia com cuidado, recolhendo a esponja e saindo sem nada dizer.

\- Céus! O que foi isso? – Mesmo que aparentemente tenha ganhado o tempo que desejava, um pavor incontrolável toma conta de sua mente, pois até então sabia com quem estava lidando. – O que ele vai fazer agora?

O tempo em que fica sozinho parece arrastar-se dolorosamente, fazendo Aoi desejar que a morte chegue logo. Dói demais lembrar as palavras do seu loiro, de como ele estava tão íntimo e amoroso com Kaoru... Como se jamais o tivesse amado de verdade.

\- Kouyou... – Sua voz sai fraca, quase podendo dizer que ouve a de Uruha falando com ele. – Por quê?

Daí fica em silêncio, a respiração parecendo cada vez mais difícil, os tremores voltando com força e começando a exigir mais uma dose para acalmar a necessidade de seu corpo.

Kaoru volta após um bom tempo, talvez trinta ou quarenta minutos, vestido impecavelmente com um terno preto, modelo bastante antigo e uma linda echarpe de seda pendendo do pescoço. Seu cabelo está úmido, mostrando que ele mesmo tomou banho, uma vez que em sua loucura se acha sujo por desejá-lo. Parece calmo, até demais, nas mãos apenas um pano seco que ele passa sobre o chão encharcado. Seca com cuidado cada canto do assoalho, dobrando o tecido úmido com esmero e o depositando no canto. Somente agora seu olhar se ergue, encontrando o rosto do moreno deitado, uma expressão enigmática estampando suas feições bonitas.

\- Eu já te contei que fui criado pelo meu avô? – Diz isso, mas não exatamente para Aoi, mas como se falasse para si mesmo. – Ele era um homem rico e poderoso, de uma família muito tradicional. Tirou a guarda dos meus pais quando eu tinha uns oito anos... Meu pai se casou com uma fulaninha interesseira e foi expulso de casa. Ele me criou pra ser diferente do filho, usando do chicote quando era necessário.

\- Eu não... – Precisa tentar trazer Kaoru de volta, pois essa nova pessoa que está diante dele parece muito mais perigosa.

\- Meu avô tinha tudo e todos que queria... As amantes deviam ser perfeitas, servis e submissas, portanto qualquer erro e pagavam o preço. – O surtado homem segura na echarpe com orgulho. – Esse terno era dele... Com essa echarpe ele eliminou quem se colocava no seu caminho. Eu vi... Ele me ensinou a ser como ele.

\- Kaoru... Por favor... – Há um brilho estranho no olhar do advogado que o faz estremecer. – Pensa bem no que está fazendo. Você não é o seu avô.

\- Não sou mesmo. – A voz sai vazia, sem emoção, como se realmente não fosse a pessoa de Kaoru presente naquele local. – Ele nunca sentiria excitação com um homem. E ele os teve na cama... Sim, eu vi... Mas era para dominá-los e humilhá-los, como fazia com todos. Mas eu... Me excitei beijando um homem... Senti um calor... Quis ter ele pra mim... Mas não para apenas...

Ele balança a cabeça sem controle, como se o pensamento que lhe surgiu na mente fosse ruim demais para estar ali e precisasse ser expulso.

\- Por isso eu vou te matar. – Kaoru não olha para Shiroyama, mas para o vazio, como se ainda recebesse ordens do tirânico avô. – Mas... Antes eu preciso...

\- Não... Por favor... – Sabe bem o que essa pausa significa. – Você não sentiu nada, foi uma impressão sua e eu não...

Kaoru aproxima-se depressa e o agarra pelos ombros, colocando-se sobre ele e segurando o guitarrista contra o colchão. Seus olhos têm uma fúria selvagem, o odor de bebida chegando forte de seu hálito, a calma vitoriosa do advogado dando lugar ao ser insano que perdeu a batalha contra a culpa voraz e as recriminações do avô que ecoam do passado em sua cabeça.

\- Vou te machucar muito. – Senta-se sobre o estômago de Yuu, livrando-se da calça que ainda o impede de realizar seu intento. – Quero que você sofra como eu estou sofrendo. Vou te dominar e humilhar...

\- Sai, seu maluco! – Shiroyama tenta se debater, mas Kaoru se deita sobre ele e começa a abrir-lhe as pernas enfraquecidas. – Não!

Um som forte corta o ambiente, que nesse embate entre os dois parece extremamente distante, mas que de repente vai se tornando audível, revelando ser a campainha. Primeiro Kaoru não faz qualquer menção de parar, forçando as pernas de Aoi o máximo que consegue para liberar sua entrada, mas... Como alguém obsessivo como ele poderia ignorar a campainha?

Por segundos que parecem intermináveis o rosto enfurecido vai se transformando, a calma vitoriosa de volta, Kaoru se erguendo e o pensamento maldosamente lógico dele presente mais uma vez.

\- Quem será agora? – Mais um toque forçando-o a levantar. – Mas não pense que se livrou de mim.

Puxa a echarpe do pescoço e se aproxima, um forte desejo de tomar mais uma vez essa boca o possuindo, sua ereção presente sob o tecido da calça. Contém esse ímpeto, que apenas o irrita mais, então amordaça seu prisioneiro.

\- Isso é pra você não tentar nada. – Fala já abrindo a porta do quarto, nervoso com o terceiro toque, mas se voltando na direção de Aoi antes de sair. – Temos um assunto inacabado.

ooOoo

Os olhos chocolate se erguem na direção do sobrado onde Kaoru mora enquanto o carro de Reita vai parando do outro lado da rua. As janelas estão cerradas, luz vinda apenas de uma delas, no andar superior, evidenciando que ele está ali e... Aoi também.

Ele e os amigos vieram o mais rápido que podiam, o celular ainda grudado ao ouvido. Ouve nitidamente a respiração pesada de Aoi e toda a agonia para tentar impedir o ataque de seu algoz. E mesmo que não queira Uruha não pode deixar de sentir-se culpado, pois foi ele que atraiu o advogado, que deixou seu namoro doentio chegar até o ponto em que Yuu precisou intervir... Na verdade, o envolveu quando ligou pedindo ajuda. E o tornou um alvo fácil ao acreditar nas mentiras... Culpa sua, toda sua.

Assim que estacionam desce do carro, ouvindo cada detalhe do ataque de Kaoru e ciente de que ele é capaz de efetivar seu plano, pois nunca foi um sujeito que apenas ameaça. Os demais o seguem, mas Reita segura o braço de Ruki, impedindo-o de sair.

\- Fica aqui no carro. – Diz enfaticamente.

\- Por quê? – É nítido o nervosismo na voz do chibi. – Eu não quero ficar esperando.

\- Precisamos de alguém no carro, caso aconteça algo inesperado. – Teme por ele diante do perigo desse resgate, mas prefere apelar para o seu lado racional. – Você é o melhor motorista.

\- Ok. – Aceita contra a vontade. – Mas não deixa o safado sair ileso.

\- Pode deixar. – A expressão mais sádica do baixista surge, pois pretende fazer o advogado sofrer.

Uruha não espera por ninguém, corre até a porta, com os outros seguindo atrás e se colocando nas laterais enquanto ele toca a campainha, evitando o olhar de quem atender. Ouve toda a contrariedade de Kaoru com o toque e insiste, pois sabe muito bem que ele não deixaria de atender. Logo percebe que funciona, desliga seu celular e respira fundo. Precisa aparentar uma calma inexistente a fim de não levantar qualquer suspeita.

\- Você? – Kaoru se surpreende ao abrir a porta. – Não combinamos de vir amanhã?

\- Ah... Foi mesmo? – Assume seu ar mais estabanado. – Eu me confundi?

Um erro como esse teria deixado o advogado muito contrariado no passado e infelizmente teria sido obrigado a bater nele. Mas no momento acredita que toda essa afobação apenas demonstra como o guitarrista está ansioso para estar com ele. E isso é... Maravilhoso.

\- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – Afasta-se para ele passar, não sem antes lançar um olhar um pouco desconfiado para fora, vislumbrando apenas um carro do outro lado da rua, nada mais. – Pode entrar.

\- Sinto tanto ter errado... Me perdoa? – Essa pergunta é dita de forma tão melosa que o homem não consegue manter a contrariedade em sua expressão.

\- Já te falei que sou um homem mudado. – Precisa que ele realmente creia nisso. – Esses pequenos deslizes acontecem e... Confessa que estava doido pra me ver!

\- Pois é... – Aparenta uma timidez, que na realidade é pura raiva represada. – Acho que você tem razão.

O advogado se aproxima, tocando o loiro na cintura e ficando tão próximo que podem sentir a respiração quente um do outro. Há certo desconforto na atitude física de Uruha, mas ele acredita que seja o nervosismo e isso apenas o excita mais.

\- Aquela nossa conversa no telefone... – Represa tudo o que sente, mantendo um sorrisinho tímido. – Fiquei perturbado. Peguei a chave do carro e saí sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Uhm... Isso é bom. – Aproxima-se do pescoço alvo, sentindo o perfume que o seduzia. – E gostaria de fazer o que nesse momento?

Aquela malícia toda enoja o guitarrista, que gostaria de atacá-lo como uma fera, mas sabe que não consegue, ainda traumatizado com todas as agressões que sofreu.

\- Mas... Não assim... – Não pode deixar a situação partir para esse caminho. – Ainda estou nervoso.

\- Não quer sentar? – Kaoru é a pura gentileza, um sorrisinho maldoso surgindo ao pensar em como Aoi vai ter uma terrível surpresa ao contar quem tocou a campainha. – Quer tomar alguma coisa?

\- Beber... – Precisa fazê-lo sair da sala. - Você sabe do que gosto, mas... Pode colocar gelo? Estou diminuindo a dose.

\- Claro que sim. – Aquele rosto perfeito, parecendo feito de porcelana, foi o que o atraiu no loiro... Além dessa aparência frágil. – Já volto. Fica a vontade.

O homem passa pela porta que leva à cozinha, dando a Uruha algum tempo, pois com certeza vai se esforçar para fazer o drink perfeito... Como de costume. Takashima então se ergue de um pulo e corre, subindo as escadas com a máxima rapidez que consegue. Pensa na janela de onde vinha luz e se dirige para o cômodo no fim do corredor.

Sua mente divaga sobre tudo que pode ter acontecido com o seu moreno, o que Kaoru fez... O que 'mais uma dose' realmente significa. Um aperto no peito quase o impede de respirar, apenas a necessidade de ser rápido e descobrir o paradeiro dentro dessa casa... Apenas nisso que sua vida se resume nesse instante. Salvar Aoi se tornou seu único objetivo e por ele está enfrentando o maior medo que já sentiu, pois Kaoru ainda consegue paralisar suas ações, derrotar seu espírito.

Mas nada o teria preparado para o que vê. Aoi está amarrado e amordaçado sobre a cama, o corpo seminu extremamente emagrecido, a expressão sofrida e carregada de uma fragilidade que jamais imaginara ver nele. Os olhos fechados, talvez desmaiado ou adormecido, mas as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto... A própria visão da desolação. Aproxima-se, ansioso por tocá-lo e transmitir todo o amor que sente, mas sabe muito bem que não tem muito tempo, então se afasta a contragosto, olhos fixos no seu amado. Confirmada a presença de seu namorado nesse cômodo, agora é abrir a porta da frente e conseguir a ajuda dos amigos para resgatá-lo.

Desce as escadas com agilidade, mas ao chegar quase nos últimos degraus, é detido pela figura autoritária de Kaoru parado diante dele. Não sabe o que fazer, pois foi pego de surpresa, sem chance de arranjar qualquer desculpa.

\- Então era isso. – Há um ressentimento naquele rosto que Kouyou conhece muito bem. – Estava me enganando... Por causa dele.

\- É. Descobri o seu segredinho sujo, seu safado. – Sua voz tem o tom dos sentimentos que fazem seu coração acelerar, apesar do medo que sente desse homem. – Por acaso pensava que eu ia voltar pra você depois de tudo que me fez?

\- Pelo jeito a doença é pior do que eu pensava... – Acredita que só mesmo isso poderia ter transformado o seu Uruha... Nisso!

\- Não é doença nenhuma seu doido! – Takashima fala alto, esperando que os amigos o ouçam. – O único doente aqui é você. E é da cabeça. Eu AMO o Yuu e nada que você fizer pode nos separar.

\- Então... – Kaoru agarra o braço do guitarrista com tanta força que poderia quebrá-lo. – Vou deixar você assistir o que pretendo fazer com ele... Antes de te matar e fazer parecer que a culpa te corroeu até que tirou a própria vida.

\- Me larga! – Tenta soltar-se daquela mão, mas o advogado é forte demais.

Takashima tenta acertá-lo, mais por reflexo do que por coragem, mas o homem segura seu pulso com ainda mais força do que faz com o outro braço. A dor é insuportável, trazendo de volta todas as agressões, as humilhações e a submissão que Uruha ainda tem dentro de si. Tem medo de Kaoru mais do que tudo, como se o relacionamento entre eles o tivesse marcado para sempre.

\- É... Você ainda me teme, não é? – Um sorrisinho vitorioso na boca bem feita. – Ainda é o Uruha que me obedecia... Que sabia quando fazia algo errado.

\- Eu não... – Sente-se incapaz de desmentir, pois sabe que o ex-namorado não está errado.

O ruído vindo da porta é forte, fazendo com que o homem se volte, mesmo que continue segurando o braço de Uruha. Depois de três pancadas fortes ela cede, dando passagem para Tora e Reita, que entram esbaforidos pelo esforço. O baixista avança contra o advogado, segurando seu pescoço e empurrando-o de encontro à parede às suas costas. Não há como Kaoru resistir, pois a mão grande do músico não cede um centímetro, a expressão de ódio fazendo-o paralisar. Nem percebeu que largou seu objeto de obsessão, seu coração acelerado com a possibilidade de ser morto por esse homem de aparência rude.

\- Uru, pode ir! – Reita aperta mais o pescoço que segura firme, prendendo-o contra a parede. – Eu cuido do nosso 'anfitrião'.

Takashima sobe a escada correndo ao ver-se livre, sendo seguido por Kai e Amano, que sabem que o tempo é precioso e Akira não pode manter o homem perigoso preso eternamente. Ao abrirem a porta, enquanto o loiro se aproxima da cama e tira a mordaça, os outros dois paralisam. Nunca pensaram que veriam tal imagem, os olhos de Kai se enchendo de lágrimas instantaneamente.

\- Por Kami! – Apenas essas palavras saem de sua boca levemente trêmula.

Uruha senta na cama, temendo que seja tarde, sua mão passando pelo rosto suado, então sentindo como ele está frio.

\- Yuu... Por favor... Acorda. – Não poderia suportar perdê-lo dessa forma.

Os tremores se iniciam devagar, revelando que aquele corpo ainda vive, mas sofre os efeitos do que o maluco estava dando para ele. Os olhos negros vão se abrindo, descrentes da figura que vislumbra, imaginando ser mais uma das alucinações terríveis que o assombram desde que iniciou essa viagem sem volta.

\- Sai! – Pensa que esse deve ser Kaoru e que sua mente tenta enganá-lo. – Me deixa morrer em paz, por favor.

\- Não, sou eu. – Abraça o corpo enfraquecido, que fica estático, preso em uma apatia ainda mais assustadora. – Eu vim te salvar, meu amor.

Tora caminha até eles, preocupado com o fator tempo, mesmo que esteja assustado demais com o que aquele homem foi capaz de fazer... Principalmente por isso.

\- Não podemos demorar, Uru. – Avança e desamarra as mãos emagrecidas, cobrindo o corpo despido com o lençol e tomando-o em seus braços. – Deixa que eu o carrego.

Passa por Kai, sendo acompanhado pelo loiro, mas o baterista pensa algo que é importante demais, vasculhando as gavetas até que acha a droga que Kaoru usou. Sabe que é imprescindível conhecer o que foi usado para o processo de cura. Corre a fim de alcançar os outros e descem as escadas com cuidado, pois cada passo parece trazer dor a Shiroyama.

\- Não! – Kaoru grita desesperado, vendo sua chance de cura sendo carregada para fora da casa. – Uruha... Não faz isso comigo!

\- CALA A SUA BOCA! – Reita diz antes de acertar os testículos do advogado com o joelho, deixando cair aos berros no chão. – Nunca mais tenta nada, senão... Da próxima eu te quebro o pescoço.

Ele passa por cima da porta, verificando antes que é o último a sair. Corre na direção do carro, onde Tora acomoda Aoi no colo do loiro. Permanece do lado de fora, vigiando a casa até que todos estão dentro do veículo, somente então entrando e pedindo para Ruki sair dali o mais depressa possível.

ooOoo

\- Precisamos levar ele pra um hospital! – Ruki fala nervoso, pois não vê sentido em trazer Aoi para o próprio apartamento.

Ele continua aflito com o estado em que viu o amigo, movendo-se ansioso por se sentir impotente diante de tudo. Reita e Kai também permanecem de pé, aguardando que Amano o acomode no quarto para que Uruha possa cuidar dele.

\- Não sei o que o maluco deu pra ele, mas... Já vi aqueles sintomas. – Akira de certa forma concorda com Takanori quanto à necessidade de urgência no atendimento médico. – Ele está em crise de abstinência.

\- Não podemos levar o Shiroyama ao hospital! – Kai diz sério, mesmo que seu rosto transpareça toda a sua preocupação. – Se fizermos isso vamos apenas dar a vitória para o maldito.

\- Por quê? – Por mais que tente raciocinar Ruki pensa apenas no rosto debilitado do amigo.

\- A imprensa ia descobrir e... Acabaria com a carreira do Aoi. – Suspira, pois seu coração ainda bate acelerado. – Lembram dos garotos do NEWS? Só por que alguém os viu bebendo, sendo menores... Eles foram expulsos.

\- Pior que o Uke tem razão, Taka. – Reita percebe a que ponto o líder da banda quer chegar. – E aquela víbora poderia rir por último. Devia ter acabado com a raça dele!

\- Não fala bobagem! – Essa possibilidade assusta o cantor. – Não pensa que eu ia levar cigarro pra você na prisão.

A pequena brincadeira relaxa um pouco os rapazes, mesmo que seus olhos se voltem vez ou outra na direção da porta do quarto. Reita sorri, pois preferia as 'visitas íntimas'... Podia dispensar o cigarro. Ouvem a porta se abrir e o guitarrista do Alice Nine sai com uma expressão pesada, o que apenas torna o clima entre eles sombrio mais uma vez.

\- Ele não está nada bem. – Sua voz sai arrastada. – O Uruha ainda não conseguiu acalmá-lo. E... Tive até medo de o quebrar de tão fraco.

\- Não sabemos o que fazer. – Kai pede com o olhar a ajuda do moreno a sua frente. – Não podemos levar o Aoi ao hospital.

\- Não mesmo. – Para uns minutos para pensar, percebendo que não há condições dos amigos de Shiroyama decidirem algo tão importante após vê-lo naquele estado. – Mas... Se me permitirem eu posso dar uma idéia.

\- Claro! – Kai se sente orgulhoso demais daquele homem lindo e decidido.

Amano senta-se, pois afinal não esperava participar de algo tão intenso quando aceitou o convite de Kai para sair e fazer ciúme para o seu ex-namorado. Ter estado com o baterista foi o melhor, algo inesperado e maravilhoso, mas... Depois participar de uma missão de resgate... Coisa de cinema! E ver o guitarrista do GazettE daquele jeito... Engole em seco, pois foi a coisa mais perturbadora que já presenciou.

\- Bom... Ele precisa de um médico, sem dúvida nenhuma. Pensei em chamar o Dr. Aki, aquele de confiança da PSC. – Todos o conhecem, pois costuma atender o pessoal da gravadora nas emergências. – Ele seria discreto, como sempre, e poderia nos orientar sobre o que fazer pra cuidar do Aoi.

\- Concordo. – Reita lembra que esse médico o tratou quando machucou a mão, jamais revelando como quebrou o dedo.

\- Depois... Eu e o Kai podemos levar os dois pra uma casa de praia que a minha banda usa quando queremos tirar uns dias de folga. – Tem certeza que os rapazes não iriam se importar. – Ali podemos cuidar dele com calma e em segredo.

Ruki se sentara, mas a menção de excluí-lo o faz levantar mais uma vez.

\- Espera. – Sente-se indignado com a possibilidade. – Eu não posso ficar aqui sem saber como ele está.

\- Precisamos que vocês fiquem pra dar cobertura. Ninguém mais precisa saber do que está acontecendo e... Se precisarmos de alguma coisa? – Fala com calma, levantando a cabeça e o encarando, mesmo que se sinta cansado demais para se levantar. – E tem outra coisa... Quem me diz que o safado não vai começar a espalhar boatos por aí? Precisamos de alguém que possa defender o Aoi. Alguém que saiba de toda a verdade, mesmo que ninguém vá acreditar nela.

Reita se move na direção do celular, pegando o aparelho e entregando nas mãos de Kai.

\- Ele tem razão. – Infelizmente precisa admitir que terão que ficar fora da ação dessa vez. – Uke, no meu celular tem o telefone do médico. Liga, por favor.

\- Ok. – Percebe que a partir daqui precisam do maior sigilo, abrindo o flip do aparelho, meio sem saber o que falar.

ooOoo

Kouyou permanece sentado na cama, ao lado do seu amado, que esteve apático por todo o caminho e mesmo quando Tora o acomodou, não esboçou qualquer reação. Represa as lágrimas o máximo que pode, sem saber ainda o que fazer, ainda mais preocupado com esse silêncio.

\- Yuu... Fala comigo. – Toca o rosto pálido e triste, sentindo como se seu coração pudesse parar apenas por vê-lo desse jeito. – Me conta o que o Kaoru fez com você.

A menção desse nome causa uma reação inesperada, com Shiroyama voltando da apatia e se debatendo, afastando a todo custo a pessoa que tenta segurá-lo. Choro e raiva, os braços livres empurrando o loiro, sem nem sequer conseguir perceber quem está com ele.

\- Não! Eu não quero. – Empurra Uruha para longe, quase o derrubando da cama, juntando todas as poucas forças que ainda lhe restam para defender-se. – Eu te odeio!

Ouvir isso faz a respiração de Takashima ficar presa no peito, temendo que realmente seja para ele que o moreno dirige essa expressão dolorosa de sua mágoa.

\- Você está salvo agora. – Tenta acalmá-lo, notando como o moreno olha insistentemente para as paredes, para em seguida cobrir o rosto com as mãos. – Me deixa te ajudar.

\- Sai... Não... – Ele movimenta as mãos no ar. – Não deixa essas coisas me comerem. Afasta isso!

O loiro o segura com força, abraçando-o carinhosamente, sentindo a magreza dele contra o seu corpo. Quer chorar, mas a dor o impede, temendo com isso apenas assustar ainda mais o aterrorizado Aoi.

Assim que o médico chega percebe que o seu carinho não é suficiente para acalmá-lo, segurando-o de forma que o médico possa administrar-lhe um calmante.

Fica com ele em seus braços, sentindo como o terror vai diminuindo aos poucos, o corpo tornando-se mais pesado, até que o sente adormecido dentro de seu abraço. Mas os tremores estão ali, a extrema palidez e todos os demais sintomas que debilitam ainda mais o corpo já enfraquecido de Yuu. Seus olhos ignoram o Dr. Aki, que testa com cuidado a droga que Kai lhe entregou, concentrando-se apenas no rosto sofrido e repleto de dor. Quer trazer o seu amado de volta, ainda arrasado por saber que ele ouviu as coisas que disse para enganar Kaoru.

\- Você está me odiando, não é? – Deita a cabeça sobre o peito ofegante, desejando demais que ele possa ouvi-lo. – Mas eu te amo demais e... Fui um idiota!

\- Takashima... – O médico o chama com gentileza. – Tenho o resultado.

\- Desculpa doutor. – Levanta a cabeça com dificuldade, sentindo-se alquebrado. – Nem prestei atenção no seu trabalho.

\- Não se preocupe. – Senta-se sobre o colchão, de frente para o loiro. – É mesmo cocaína, como eu temia.

\- Não... – Não consegue acreditar que o advogado que um dia pensou amar pudesse ser tão vil a esse ponto. – E como eu posso livrar o Yuu dessa coisa maldita?

\- Para sermos bem discretos... Posso fazer, mas... – Encara o rosto transtornado com firmeza. – Você está preparado pra isso?

\- Claro que estou. – Um aperto no peito quase para sua respiração. – Faço tudo pra ter o meu amor de volta.

\- Mas... Não é um processo fácil e... – Aki sabe que o resultado pode ser perigoso, ainda mais com Aoi nesse estado de fraqueza. – Você vai ter que ficar sempre perto dele... Precisa ser forte pelos dois. E... Serei sincero. Ele pode não aguentar.

\- Eu... – Um nó se forma em sua garganta com essas últimas palavras, tirando-lhe a capacidade de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Arranjo tudo e podemos partir a noite. – Levanta-se, querendo dizer algo que possa consolar o loiro, mas sabe que não existe nada. – Prepare-se, por favor.

Sai em silêncio, pensando em tudo que precisa deixar pronto, levando em conta todos os imprevistos possíveis, deixando para trás o arrasado Kouyou.

\- Nem pensa em morrer e me deixar, ok? – Deita a cabeça sobre o peito de Aoi mais uma vez, deixando as lágrimas correrem sobre a pele pálida, sentindo que a maior dor está por vir, mas decidido a ser forte. Forte como nunca imaginou ser em toda a sua vida. Por ele...

ooOoo

O carro de Reita para devagar diante do prédio onde Ruki mora. Tantas vezes esteve ali, numa amizade que sempre lhe foi tão especial, mas que por causa da paixão que sente pelo chibi, por sua falta de jeito ao lidar com as pessoas... Nesse instante agem como se fossem dois estranhos.

Na verdade Akira jamais foi bom em relacionamentos, resultado provável da falta de um caso bem sucedido em que se moldar. O pai ausente após a separação, a mãe que passava mais tempo trabalhando do que vendo o filho crescer. Se não fosse sua avó, além da amizade com Kouyou, talvez tivesse se tornado mais um delinquente nas ruas. Mas mesmo assim, tudo em sua vida que envolvia pessoas e como falar com elas, era um fracasso completo. Ser músico é a carreira ideal para alguém como ele, pois pode doar algo de si sem ter que interagir diretamente com ninguém... Apenas com os amigos.

Observa Takanori com atenção ao desligar o motor, percebendo as mãos que se movem nervosas, ciente que o cantor não sabe lidar com emoções muito tensas. Desde cedo Ruki foi extremamente reprimido, daí sua timidez, e essa sua relação difícil com o pai também não o ajudou a ter um bom exemplo de relacionamentos.

\- Somos mesmo dois incapazes, não é? – Fala meio sem jeito, fazendo o rosto triste erguer-se em sua direção.

\- Do que está falando? – Há certa surpresa na voz do vocalista.

\- Nenhum de nós sabe falar o que realmente sente. – Admira-se com a facilidade com que isso sai, talvez percebendo enfim a fragilidade da vida e como pode se perder facilmente quem se ama. – Podíamos estar aqui nos apoiando nesse momento difícil, mas... Agimos como dois colegas.

\- Rei... Eu sinto sua falta. – Resolve deixar de rodeios inúteis, pois se coloca na posição de Uruha e como se sentiria se fosse Akira sobre aquela cama. – Mas... Não quero ser apenas...

\- Mais uma transa. – Finalmente compreende como a forma como se comportou apenas reforçou isso. – Você nunca foi apenas isso pra mim. É que eu sou...

\- Um idiota? – Um leve sorriso surge no rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas. – Eu também não fui muito comunicativo.

Suzuki aproxima-se, tocando de leve os lábios quentes, sentindo como estes hesitam ainda trêmulos, para em seguida retribuírem o beijo. Sente como Ruki o procura, sentando mais perto, colocando as pernas sobre as suas e quando percebe já estão perdidos em um amasso tórrido, que logo o excita. Ambos reagem da mesma forma, seus corpos buscando mais contato, as mãos tocando um ao outro com ânsia.

\- Espera. – Akira afasta de leve o cantor, notando em seus olhos que deseja mais. – Dessa vez não vou me deixar levar, ok?

\- Mas eu quero. – Não entende como agora o baixista parece tão reticente. – Sobe comigo pro meu apartamento.

\- Taka... Eu não vou transar com você dessa vez. – Está decidido a fazer a coisa certa e demonstrar que o ama mesmo que não envolva sexo. – Vou acabar errando mais uma vez e não é isso que eu quero pra nós dois.

\- Mas que droga, Reita! – Ruki abre a porta do carro, realmente ofendido. – Você nunca sabe o que quer.

\- Ei! – Está realmente confuso com a atitude do chibi. – Estou aqui tentando demonstrar o que sinto, não seja um idiota comigo.

\- Você é idiota! – Um forte tapa acerta o rosto de Reita, que por uns instantes fica sem ação.

Apesar de todo seu esforço para fazer o certo, Akira não pode se conter depois dessa atitude inesperada do pequeno. Agarra-lhe o braço com força e o puxa de volta para o banco de passageiros, a porta se fechando com estrondo. Segura os ombros de Ruki e o empurra contra o banco, se colocando sobre seu colo. A agressão desnecessária o irrita profundamente, sem saber a razão para tudo aquilo.

\- Você não devia ter me batido. – Prende os ombros do cantor, que não esboça qualquer reação, apenas o olha fixo. – Eu só queria te provar...

\- Aki... Me bate. – Ele diz com lágrimas nos olhos, de uma forma que assusta o baixista. – Me maltrata... Me estupra.

\- Taka... Do que você está falando? – Reita se ergue, voltando ao banco do motorista. – O que deu em você?

As lágrimas de Ruki correm, os soluços ecoando dentro do carro, uma dor imensa, uma fragilidade que assusta o homem sentado ao seu lado. Leva as mãos ao rosto, tentando desesperadamente esconder a sua fraqueza.

\- Ver o Aoi daquele jeito... Preciso sentir algo forte pra me fazer esquecer. – Essas palavras saem tão sofridas, que Reita engole em seco. – E eu pensava que se fosse você... Eu teria te perdido e... Seria minha culpa. Só por causa do meu orgulho! Então me humilha... Faz como o meu...

\- Taka, eu não sou o seu pai! – Puxa o ser amado para si, colocando-o em seu colo e apertando-o com carinho em seus braços. – Se eu te humilhei... Se te fiz se sentir mal como ele fazia... Me perdoa. Droga! Sou uma múmia e não sei como dizer o que sinto da forma que você merece.

\- Sobe comigo, Rei. – Levanta os olhos ainda repletos de lágrimas sentidas. – Não quero sexo. Só não quero ficar sozinho essa noite. Dorme comigo.

\- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. – Sua voz soa repleta do amor que não consegue traduzir em palavras. – Nunca mais.

ooOoo

O céu se tinge de laranja no final daquela tarde, com o som das ondas se quebrando na praia interrompendo o silêncio que se instalou nesse quarto e em seu coração. Uruha está apoiado na porta de vidro que se abre para a varanda, de onde pode ver o horizonte sem enxergar qualquer coisa, além de seu pavor com o que o futuro lhe reserva.

Qualquer ruído vindo de dentro do quarto o coloca em alerta, voltando seus olhos para o moreno ofegante e suado deitado sobre a cama, tão fraco que todos temem que não consiga suportar mais um dia. Seu coração se aperta ao vê-lo assim, todos os pensamentos ruins sobre si mesmo e sua parcela de culpa circulando em sua mente, como uma maldição.

Resolve sair um pouco, buscar por alguns instantes de normalidade e alívio, onde não tenha que se ver no espelho e encarar o que fez ao ser amado, apenas por não acreditar nele. Caminha pela casa enorme, lindamente decorada, propriedade de um parente de alguém do Alice Nine... Apenas isso conseguiu captar da conversa de Tora com Kai dentro do carro, enquanto seguiam pela estrada. Seu pensamento estava longe demais, concentrado naquela respiração pesada e difícil.

Entra na sala, onde o guitarrista do Alice está adormecido, cansado da empreitada dos últimos dias, provavelmente sem dormir desde a noite anterior ao seu encontro com Uke. Sente-se agradecido pela presença dele, tão calmo no momento certo, quando os membros do GazettE não tinham cabeça para pensar em nada. Fica feliz por ele ter se acertado com Kai, afinal o baterista merece alguém que saiba valorizá-lo.

Antes mesmo que adentre a cozinha já é recebido pelo aroma delicioso de algo que Kai cozinha, sua expressão repleta daquele prazer que o moreno sempre sente quando coloca em prática seu passatempo favorito. E Yutaka é bom demais na arte culinária, provocando um ruído claramente audível vindo do estômago do loiro, que nem se lembra quando comeu pela última vez.

\- O cheiro está me matando. – Sorri quando Uke se volta. – O que está fazendo de bom?

\- Nada de especial. – Kai sempre fica sem graça quando os rapazes elogiam sua comida. – Um prato com melão-de-são-caetano refogado e um ramen apimentado de frutos do mar.

\- Por Kami! – A boca de Kouyou se enche de saliva. – Assim eu desmaio de fome.

\- Senta aí. – Aponta para um dos bancos junto do balcão. – Está pronto. Faço um prato pra você.

\- Oba. – Diz cansado, toda a tensão e tristeza se abatendo sobre ele, junto com a fome. – Nem lembro quando comi... Acho que... Sei lá.

O baterista serve um prato reforçado para o amigo, que devora aquilo com gosto, soltando gemidos extasiados diante da maravilhosa iguaria. Observa Takashima, notando como todo esse sofrimento acabou com a vitalidade tão normal nele. Uruha é aquele sempre pronto a trabalhar, mesmo que seja um pouco lento, mas raramente reclama de cansaço... Só não gosta de ser apressado.

\- Como você está se sentindo, Kou-chan? – Kai pergunta, sentando-se ao lado dele.

\- Ele logo vai acordar e preciso ser forte. – Fala com uma convicção temerosa, como se a incerteza o estivesse incomodando demais.

\- Não foi o que eu perguntei. – Segura a mão fina, fazendo o loiro erguer seus orbes chocolate. – Quero saber como você está!

\- Eu estou arrasado, se você quer saber. – Evita encarar o amigo, sentindo uma profunda tristeza, parando de comer. – Eu fiz isso com ele. Joguei o Yuu nas mãos daquele desgraçado... E olha como... Posso perder a pessoa que mais me amou nessa vida.

\- Takashima... – O tom do líder da banda é sério. – Você não fez isso com ele. Pode no máximo se culpar por ter sido um idiota ao acreditar naquelas acusações, mas... Acho que qualquer um de nós poderia ser enganado por aquela víbora. A responsabilidade é do Kaoru!

\- Eu queria ter acabado com ele, mas... Sou um covarde. – A dor dentro de seu peito parece crescer cada vez mais. – Fiquei apavorado, como era quando o Kaoru me batia. Paralisei... Fui incapaz de reagir.

\- Para com isso! Você passou pelo inferno, normal ainda ter medo dele. – Kai tenta sorrir, mesmo que só consiga esboçar um projeto disso. – Termina de comer. O Aoi precisa de você. Agora é o momento de estar forte.

Uruha nada diz, pois as palavras lhe faltam, diante da realidade do que disse o amigo. Termina a deliciosa refeição e se ergue devagar.

\- Melhor voltar para o quarto. – Encara o amigo e tenta retribuir o leve sorriso. – Obrigado pela comida e... Por ser meu amigo.

Sai, passando novamente pela sala, percebendo que o aroma da comida já desperta Amano. Prefere apressar o passo antes que ele perceba sua presença, querendo demais que Kai e o novo namorado possam aproveitar o jantar juntos sem sua presença entristecida.

Sobe as escadas, apreensivo, temendo que Yuu tenha acordado, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando vê-lo de olhos abertos e dizendo que tudo está bem... Que não precisa temer, pois já está melhor. O médico chega de manhã, preparado para o tratamento de desintoxicação, coisa que o loiro teme demais.

Ao entrar no quarto é engolfado pela penumbra, apenas a tênue luz vinda do pôr-do-sol iluminando a criatura quase etérea e frágil sobre os finos lençóis brancos. Mesmo nesse estado essa imagem linda mexe com ele, observando a curva de seus lábios, o nariz bem feito, o rosto bonito.

Fica pensando em si mesmo e na atitude que tomou ao acreditar em todas aquelas mentiras. Como se deixou dominar por um ciúme doentio, que apagou de sua mente todo o empenho do moreno em salvá-lo e de todos os momentos lindos que passaram juntos. Como não se lembrou daquele passeio no shopping... Que o maldito usou naquela montagem?

\- Você nunca vai me perdoar. – Diz quase num sussurro, mais para poder ouvir isso. – E não posso te condenar por isso.

Caminha até a porta da varanda, percebendo que uma friagem vem de fora, temendo adicionar um resfriado aos imensos problemas de Aoi.

\- Ahm... – O gemido do moreno o desperta desse mar de auto-recriminação.

\- Yuu... Você está me ouvindo? – Senta-se na cama, segurando a mão fria e trêmula. – Sou eu... O seu Kou-chan.

O corpo debilitado se debate um pouco, mas seus movimentos são lentos, quase em câmera lenta... Ou pelo menos essa é a impressão que tem o apreensivo Uruha. Segura firme a mão entre as suas, instintivamente temendo perdê-lo.

Os olhos negros se abrem devagar, ainda opacos e sem vida, demorando um tempo até que a consciência se torne uma realidade. A respiração forte e profunda evidencia sua dificuldade em manter-se vivo, a luta do guitarrista para não ser uma vítima de seu algoz.

\- Uhm... Não... Eu... – Ainda tenta manter-se acordado, seu corpo sentindo a fraqueza que ameaça acabar com suas forças.

\- Você me reconhece, meu amor? – Kouyou se coloca diante dele, sem tocá-lo, pois teme sua reação. – Não sou uma alucinação... Mesmo que possa estar com raiva de mim.

Os orbes se estreitam, buscando clareza e tentando interpretar aquilo que vêem, mas esse processo ainda é difícil para o cérebro já afetado por tudo que passou até agora. Aos poucos vai identificando o corpo esguio, o cabelo loiro caindo sobre o rosto lindo e triste, a boca bem feita... Esse alguém lhe traz um calor... Mas... Também dor e decepção...

\- Ko-Kouyou? – Sua voz é quase inaudível.

Continua...

ooOoo

Pra todo mundo que achava que eu desistira dessa fic... AQUI ESTÁ! Sei que demorei bastante a atualizar e peço perdão aos leitores que ainda acompanham minha história. Acredito que voltando a um bom ritmo, logo consigo manter uma constância nas atualizações dessa e de outras histórias minhas.

Agradeço a minha beta e amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthorne e a todas as minhas amigas e cobaias, que nunca me deixaram desistir de escrever. Juro que quase o fiz, mas devido ao carinho de todas vocês e de alguns leitores queridos, estou voltando à velha forma.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

25 de Janeiro de 2011

06:36 PM

Lady Anúbis


End file.
